Salazar Slytherin
by Sirei
Summary: Nun, erneut eine Story von mir über die Reinkarnation von Harry Potter der früher mal Salazar war. Fängt mit PS an und geht über die anderen Bücher weiter. Snarry, Slash und Femslash, Reinkarnation, DarkDumbledore,DH 7tes Buch! spoiler!
1. Wer bin ich?

Salazar Slytherin. Ein Name der in unserer Schule nicht nur verehrt und gehuldigt sondern auch gefürchtet und verflucht wird.

Seit meinem elften Geburtstag ist mein Leben ein einziger Scherbenhaufen. Erst erfahre ich dass alles was meine Verwandten mir erzählt haben nichts als Lügen waren, dass meine Narbe auf der Stirn nicht auf einem Autounfall beruht sondern von einem verrückten Zauberer der mich als Baby umbringen wollte.

Das war natürlich auch ein Schock zu erfahren dass das verbotene Wort tatsächlich existierte und genau deswegen verboten war. Magie.

Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid um genau zu sein, brachte mich dann zu Diagon Alley, wo ich meinen ersten Eindruck von der heutigen magischen Welt bekam. Ja, ich meinte der heutigen magischen Welt da ich kurz nachdem Hagrid mich rettete, all meine Erinnerungen wieder bekam.

Auch die von meiner Tode, Selbstmord um genau zu sein, und meine ganzen vorherigen Leben. Ich musste mich wirklich zusammen reißen um auf den Namen Harry zu hören und nicht zu beanstanden dass mein Name Salazar sei.

Da Hagrid mich für einige Zeit in Madam Malkins Laden allein ließ konnte ich ungestört mit dem Jungen neben mir reden. Draco Malfoy war tatsächlich etwas arrogant und aufgeblasen doch Godric war das schon immer gewesen und würde es auch immer bleiben.

Ich fand es sehr amüsant dass Godric Gryffindor so sehr sein eigenes Haus in Hogwarts verabscheute, wobei man sagen muss dass sich sein Haus tatsächlich sehr von seinen eigenen Vorstellungen abweichte.

Besonders amüsierend fand ich allerdings die Biographie Hogwarts: Die Geschichte. Die so genannten Fakten waren in Wahrheit nichts als romantische Lügen und Unwahrheiten die sich im Laufe der Jahrzehnte angesammelt hatten.

Hatten ich und Godric Streit? Immer. Wir beide liebten unsere unterschiedlichen Meinungen offen auszutragen was so einiges zu Bruch gehen ließ in unseren jüngeren Jahren.

War ich aus Hogwarts hinausgeschmissen worden oder ging ich sogar freiwillig? Nein, niemals. Meinen Tod wie auch die meiste Zeit meines nicht allzu langen Lebens verbrachte ich dort. Mein Selbstmord war in meiner Kammer der Geheimnisse, wo ich auch mein Lieblingshaustier zum Schutz der Schule und meiner Geheimnisse hinterließ.

Bitte, warum sonst sollte ich wohl einen solch schnulzigen Namen für einen Geheimen Raum unter der Schule geben wenn ich nicht meine Nachkommen auf die Existenz dieser Geheimnisse aufmerksam machen wollte?

Der Witz an meiner jetzigen Existenz als Harry Potter ist dass ich tatsächlich einer meiner eigenen Nachkommen bin. Vielleicht haben die Götter es deswegen gewählt weil ich ansonsten niemals die speziellen Eigenschaften meiner Familie hätte und somit niemals gegen einen Mann antreten könnte der behauptet mein Nachkomme zu sein.

Woher ich weiß dass er es nicht ist? Ganz einfach: wenn es wäre hätte er niemals diesen dummen Krieg begonnen. –Nun fass es nicht falsch auf, ich meine nicht das er nicht ein dunkler Zauberer geworden wäre oder ein Dunkler Lord.

Ich meine nur dass er niemals begonnen hätte einen Krieg anzufangen ohne sämtliche Fakten zu haben und niemals wegen einer lächerlichen Prophezeiung temporär außer Gefecht gesetzt worden wäre. Außerdem hätte er als einer seiner Nachkommen gewusst wie ein Teil seiner Zukunft aussähe, da Slytherins die von seiner Linie waren und nicht die seines Bruders oder Cousins, einen Blick auf einen wichtigen Teil in ihrer Zukunft sehen sobald sie elf werden.

So hatte Lily Potter sich selbst mit ihrem jungen schwarzhaarigen Mann und einem Baby gesehen, während Harry selbst sich in Gryffindor gesehen hatte und sämtliche Erinnerungen aus der Vergangenheit bekommen hatte.

Doch Slytherins sind auf jeden Fall immer eins: Unnachgiebig. Selbst wenn sie wissen was sie erwartet werden sie dem Schicksal niemals klein beigeben. Deswegen würde Harry auch niemals so einfach der Prophezeiung glauben.

Oh, ich bin mir sicher dass ich der Einzige bin der dem Dunklen Lord Einhalt gebieten könnte aber ich bin mir noch nicht im Klaren von welchem Dunklen Lord die Prophezeiung sprach da ich ganze drei Stück sehen kann.

Doch ich schweife vom Thema ab. Nachdem ich die Reinkarnation von Godric wieder gesehen hatte, war ich mir sicher dass auch ich meinen Gefährten wieder sehen würde. Mein wunderbarer Gefährte, der einzige der mich vollkommen machte, mein Richard.

Da ich davon ausgehen konnte dass mein Richard ebenfalls mit den gleichen Geschenken der Götter ausgestattet sein würde, würde er mal wieder ein Zaubertrank Meister sein. Was auch sonst mit seiner romanischen Nase und dem olfaktorischen Sinn der zehnmal so stark war wie der eines Hundes.

Da Harry ebenfalls so ausgestattet war, war es kein Wunder dass beide dieses Gebiet liebten und eroberten. Es war sogar der Anstoß gewesen der die beiden zusammengeführt hatte.

Den restlichen Tag den ich mit Hagrid, dachte der Halbgigant wirklich dass es ein Privileg war ihn mit seinem Nachnamen anzureden (?), in Diagon Alley verbrachte wurde dazu genutzt mir eine neue Bibliothek anzueignen mit dem Geld aus Gringotts und mir einen Koffer der Extraklasse anzueignen.

Hagrid erzählte mir noch etwas über die vier Häuser in Hogwarts, wobei ich erschrocken war wie sehr sie sich verändert haben, und verabschiedete sich dann mit der Bemerkung dass ich doch auf dem Gleis 9¾ in den Hogwarts Express einsteigen sollte.

Ich war trotz allem gespannt was mich in meiner Heimat in den schottischen Bergen erwarten würde. Ob Hogwarts mich wohl erkennen würde und ob ich es schaffen würde selbst den Schulleiter zu flachsen?

Wir werden sehen doch ich hoffte dass mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts ein totaler Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie werden würde.


	2. Auf zum Kampf!

A/N: Hoffentlich ohne Grammatikfehler. ;P meine Drogen machen mich etwas verrückt, also bitte Rücksicht nehmen. Viel Spass beim lesen und reviewen!

* * *

Die Familie Dursley konnte man nur mit einem Wort bezeichnen: Langweilig.

Nicht das Harry etwas gegen Langeweile oder langweilige Menschen hätte, sein Leben war wahrlich alles andere als das und er hätte sich manches Mal gewünscht langweilig zu sein, doch die Dursleys waren tatsächlich eine Klasse für sich.

Das kam unter anderem daher dass ihre Normalität allein durch die Taten und Bemühungen von Harry bestand. Weder der Rasen vor dem Haus, noch die Blumen im Garten dahinter waren von Vernon oder Petunia Dursley gepflanzt und gepflegt.

Der Tee und der Kuchen, manchmal Éclairs oder Biskuits, die bei Petunia Dursley gereicht wurden und die hoch gelobt wurden für ihren tollen Geschmack und Konsistenz, wurden weder von ihr noch jemanden namens Dursley gemacht.

Das Haus zu reinigen, das Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen zubereiten, Ordnung zu halten und dafür zu sorgen dass eine Einkaufsliste mit den nötigen Lebensmitteln und Haushaltsgegenständen vorhanden war, wurde niemals von einem Dursley im alltäglichen Leben gemacht.

Oh, wenn der nichtsnutzige Junge, der junge Straftäter den die Dursleys so gütiger Weise aufgenommen haben, mal wieder nutzlos herumlungerte musste einer der Familienmitglieder natürlich dafür sorgen dass es trotzdem so aussah als wären sie normal und perfekt doch ansonsten waren sie nicht dafür zuständig.

Manchmal hasste Harry sein Talent für die punktgenaue Zubereitung von Dingen. Seien es Zaubertränke oder Essen, er konnte es einfach nicht leiden etwas absichtlich zu ruinieren. Besonders nicht wenn es Prügel und Schläge zur Folge hatte.

Doch am meistens konnte er die Selbstherrlichkeit der Dursleys nicht ausstehen. Harry seufzte, er hatte bereits zuviel in seinem kurzen Leben mitgemacht als dass er nun versuchen würde dagegen zu rebellieren besonders nicht wenn er in ein paar Stunden in Richtung Hogwarts reisen würde.

Er hatte bereits das letzte Frühstück in diesem Jahr für seine Verwandten gemacht, die bald aufstehen würden.

Als die schweren Schritte seines Onkels und Cousins auf der Treppe stampften, verdünnisierte sich Harry lieber als dass er entdeckt und noch eine Standpauke erhielt. Ohne sich zu wundern woher das Essen kam, setzten sich Vernon und Dudley an den Tisch und begannen zu essen.

Petunia schaute auf ihre Familie die sich an dem Essen labte und krauste verächtlich die Nase hoch als sie ihren Unruhestiftenden Neffen nicht sehen konnte. Trotz allem begab sie sich an den Tisch und begann an den frisch gebackenen Croissants zu knabbern.

„Wo ist der Junge? Er geht doch heute auf diese abnormale Schule nicht wahr? Sollte er dann nicht bald mit seinen Aufgaben fertig sein? Warum gammelt er dann immer noch irgendwo herum?", schnaufte Vernon während er seinen Mund mit mehreren Spiegeleiern voll stopfte und sich literweise Kaffee hineinschüttete.

Petunia nur noch leicht angeekelt von dem morgendlichen Schauspiel ihres Mannes und leider auch ihres Sohnes der noch nicht mal zu einer Pause beim Essen überredet werden konnte, antwortete leichthin: "Du weißt doch wie der Junge ist. Er wird seine Aufgaben erledigen und erst dann werden wir ihn an dem Bahnhof abliefern. Ansonsten kann er selbst irgendwie zum Bahnhof kommen. Mach dir keine Sorgen Vernon, denke lieber darüber nach wie wir unserem Duddikins eine Freude machen können in London. Ich finde er hat sich zumindest ein neues Videospiel verdient, besonders so kurz bevor er zu Smeltings fährt."

Petunia hatte bereits gesehen wie Harry sich in dem Schatten der Tür versteckt hatte und wollte ihm damit klarmachen dass wenn er nicht alle Aufgaben bis zur Abfahrt in drei Stunden fertig hatte, er selbst einen Weg nach London finden sollte.

Vernon und Dudley waren hingegen bereits am planen wie sie ihren gemeinsamen Tag in London verbringen würden. Das Grunzen von den beiden als Zeichen der Zustimmung war das letzte was Harry hörte bevor er sich raus in den Garten verzog.

Bereits früh im Morgen war es heute fürchterlich heiß für Harry, und er bejammerte erneut dass er seinen Zauberstab noch nicht benutzen durfte, da er bisher noch nicht die Gelegenheit hatte ihn unfindbar zu machen.

Als der Schweiß ihm in Perlen von der Stirn lief und er in den zu großen Lappen, die eigentlich die abgelegte Kleidung von Dudley war, schwitzte fragte Harry sich wann er endlich aus dem Gefängnis kommen würde.

Er persönlich konnte nicht verstehen warum an diese Familie gefesselt wurde, da weder besondere Schutzschilde hier existierten noch bestimmte Schutzrunen in dem Haus zu finden waren.

Da seine Familie auch nicht gerade sonderlich liebend zu ihm war und damit vielleicht eine der uralten Schutzrituale bewirken hätte können, verstand Harry nicht warum er hier war. Eine magische Familie die ihn bereits von Kindesbeinen an hätte trainieren und beschützen können wäre seines Erachten besser gewesen als in dieser Nachbarschaft zu versauern.

Nachdem er sämtliche Pflanzen gewässert, das Unkraut gejätet und das Haus an den offensichtlichsten Stellen gereinigt hatte, war die Zeit zur Abfahrt gekommen. Seufzend setze er sich auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe, um dem Drama dass im oberen Stockwerk gespielt wurde zu entgehen.

Dudley war wieder mal der Meinung, dass sein unnatürlicher Cousin nicht das Recht hatte mit Ihnen nach London zu fahren. Petunia versuchte ihm klarzumachen dass allein wegen seinem Cousin sie überhaupt nach London fuhren, sie aber ihm ein ganz tolles Geschenk kaufen würden wenn er nur Ruhe geben würde.

Harry, selbst einmal Vater beziehungsweise Mutter für über sechs Kinder gewesen, hätte beinahe gelacht bei dieser Überzeugungsweise. Er wusste das Kinder, die durch Geschenke und Süßigkeiten „gezähmt" und „erzogen" wurden, auf keinen Fall im wirklichen Leben überleben konnten.

Sie würden versuchen überall mit Drohungen und Erpressungen ihr Ziel zu erreichen, besonders da dies mit ihren Eltern so gut geklappt hatte. Solche Kinder waren außerdem meist im Leben faul und nahmen vieles zu persönlich da sie sich nie etwas erarbeiten mussten.

Manchmal wünschte sich Harry, dass gerade solche Kinder in sein Slytherin kamen.

Nicht weil er verzogene Kinder gerne hatte oder weil sie alle zusammen dort lernen konnten wie man sein Ziel mit Druckmittel und Geheimnissen erreichte. Er wollte das diese Kinder in Slytherin das lernten wofür er sein Haus geschaffen hatten: Respekt und Liebe.

Als Petunia die Treppe, mit einem beleidigten Dudley hinter ihr, herunterstieg beachtete sie ihren Neffen nicht und deutete nur daraufhin das sämtliche seiner Besitztümer besser im Auto waren da sie jeden Moment losfuhren würden.

Zustimmend nicken spazierte Harry aus dem Haus heraus und stieg schon mal ins Auto ein bevor Dudley und Vernon sämtlichen Platz für sich beanspruchten. Nachdem alle eingestiegen waren jammerte Dudley schon wieder einmal über die Präsenz seines Cousins und wurde unsanft von einem genervten Vernon davon unterrichtet, dass er ihn niemals davon abhalten würde seinen Unmut physikalisch an seinem Cousin auszulassen.

Nach endlosen Schlägen und Kniffen, war Harry froh endlich am Londoner Bahnhof angekommen zu sein. Mit einem Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und eine Warnung bloß nicht vor den Sommerferien nach Hause zu kommen, fuhr die Dursley-Familie weg und ließ Harry alleine am Bahnhof mit seinem Koffer und Hedwig in ihrem Käfig zurück.

Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Bahnsteig 9¾. Sein aller erstes Problem war das es diesen Bahnsteig anscheinend gar nicht gab. Suchend schaute sich Harry erneut auf dem ganzen Bahnhof um, doch nirgendwo gab es einen solchen Bahnsteig zu finden.

Harry verfluchte die neumodischen Gerätschaften und Transportmittel. Einst waren alle Kinder entweder mit einem Portschlüssel oder mit einem der Gründer selbst nach Hogwarts gekommen.

Zum Glück tauchte in diesem Moment eine riesen Schar von rothaarigen Kindern auf die von einer ebenso rothaarigen Frau zu einer Wand zwischen dem Bahnsteig 10 und 9 geführt wurde.

Harry wusste instinktiv das dies eine Zaubererfamilie sein musste die auf den Weg nach Hogwarts war, was allerdings auch daran liegen könnte das zwei der Kinder, anscheinend Zwillinge, jeweils einen Pullover anhatten wo draufstand: „Gred und Forge, Hogwartsschüler der Extraklasse, begrüßen jeden Muggle der diese Nachricht liest als einen der ersten nichtmagischen Leser, der Magie sehen kann."

Humor hatten die beiden jedenfalls, fand Harry als er sich unverdächtig näher an die Familie stellte um zu hören wie die Dame erklärte, wie man zum Hogwarts Express kam.

Aufmerksam durch eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel, schaute Molly Weasley den Jungen an der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Durch ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe, die sie haben musste als Mutter von Zwillingen die wahre Chaoten und Unruhestifter waren, erkannte sie dass es sich wahrscheinlich um ein magisches Kind aus einer Mugglefamilie handelte.

Deswegen erklärte sie so laut sie konnte, ohne dabei die Muggle in der Nähe verdächtig zu machen, wie man durch die Wand zum Bahnsteig 9¾ gelangte. Ihre Mutterinstinkte waren erwacht bei so einem zerbrechlich aussehenden Jungen der ganz ohne Familie dastand.

Doch sie wusste auch wie sehr Jungen ihre eigene Entscheidungskraft und den eigenen Willen schätzten, und mischte sich daher nicht weiter ein.

Harry hatte währenddessen erfahren wie er auf den Bahnsteig kam und wartete nur noch bis die Familie verschwand um selbst einen Schritt in sein neues magisches Leben zu tätigen.

„Nun denn, Hogwarts ich komme!"


	3. Blaise Zabini

Disclaimer: Gilt für alle Stories die schreibe. Harry Potter gehört J.K. Rowling und nur die Geschichte hier gehört mir.Das gilt für alle Kapitel!

A/N: Lol bin ich nicht lieb und update schon wieder? Tja, meine Muse lässt mich nicht los (schon wieder ne Severitus Geschichte in meinem Kopf wo Harry noch ein Baby ist obwohl ich sowas nicht schreiben kann)

Während des Schreibens muss ich sagen dass ich gedacht habe ich könnte dies sogar in eine HP/BZ oder HP/DM schreiben könnte doch leider Gottes läuft meine Muse langsam aber sicher auf HP/SS/LM zu! Wenn mir niemand reviewt und sagt was er auf keinen Fall sehen will (obwohl HP/SS eigentlich schon feststeht aber es könnte noch ein eines von den oberen Päarchen dazu kommen) werde ich meiner Muse freien Lauf lassen, auch wenn auf ein HP/männlicher Harem hinausläuft ;P.

Also reviewt, reviewt, reviewt oder es passiert was ganz schreckliches!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Rot und rauchend war der Hogwarts Express. Harry hätte kotzen können. Es war als ob mit seinem Tod die ganze Welt verrückt geworden wäre und Godric energiereiche und durchaus nervende Lieblingsfarbe die Königin der Farben geworden wäre.

Konnte denn niemand außer ihm das beruhigende Blau der Meere und das grün der Emeralde und der Wälder mehr leiden? Er hatte damals gewusst, dass wenn er Rowena den Vortritt ließ, und das tat er nur wegen Richard, er nicht mehr seine Lieblingsfarbe blau wählen könnte.

Er hatte es einfach geahnt und die selbstherrliche neunmalkluge Trine hatte es tatsächlich gewagt sie ihm zu stehlen! Dabei mochte sie doch die Farbe Pink sosehr. Pinke Raben, hah! Salazar hätte es nur zu gern gesehen!

Doch nichtsdestotrotz war grün seine zweitliebste Farbe und so begnügte er sich damit. Harry schnitt beinahe eine Grimasse als er wieder an seine Vision dachte. Er musste tatsächlich in das Haus von Godric sortiert werden oder seine Aufgaben würden ihm um einiges erschwert werden!

Seufzend und über die Unfairness der Welt und des Universums lamentierend begab sich Harry in den Zug. Wo die Muggle bereits Autos und Flugzeuge hatten, und die meisten der heutigen Zauberer ebenfalls so schlau waren und Portschlüssel und Floopuder benutzten, musste Hogwarts natürlich hinter der Zeit bleiben und noch sehr leicht angreifbaren Zug benutzen.

Er wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken wie leicht man den Zug und damit Erpressungsmittel gegen den Hauptteil der britischen Bevölkerung nutzen konnte.

Oh, er wusste dass höchstens zehn Prozent der heutigen Jugend, also nur die Elite nach Hogwarts kam, jedoch kam die Elite und damit die Kinder aller wichtiger Politiker und Familien sowie die bedeutesten Mugglegeborenen die es im Moment auf der britischen Insel gab.

Die anderen Kinder würden entweder nach Durmstrang, die bulgarische Schule, Beauxbaton, die französische Schule oder zuhause unterrichtet werden wenn sie zu den etwas einflussreicheren beziehungsweise reicheren Familien gehörten.

Alle anderen Kinder würden entweder nach diversen Schulen ins Ausland geschickt werden oder von ihren Eltern unterrichtet.

Leider würden die meisten Kinder die von der unteren sozialen Schicht stammten, nie einen gutbezahlten Job erlangen oder einen Platz in der oberen Schicht bekommen.

Salazar hatte es nicht fassen können als er diese Information erhielt. Hogwarts war erschaffen wurden um Kindern das Zaubern beizubringen, egal woher sie kamen. Doch nun bildeten sich so mancher von den ausgebildeten Zauberern und Hexen ein, sie wären etwas Besseres und könnten bestimmen wer nach Hogwarts käme.

Zum Glück gab es aber immer noch das Buch der Seelen, wo jeder Schüler eingetragen war der dazu bestimmt war auch dort gelehrt zu werden. Die Schulleiterin oder Schulleiter und deren Assistenten mussten die Briefe dorthin versenden, ein unbrechbarer Eid den sie als Lehrer und Figur der Autorität in Hogwarts schwören mussten, sorgte dafür.

Doch Salazar war auch erbost über die Selbstherrlichkeit von den bisherigen Schulleitern. Er hatte außerdem erfahren dass die meisten, wegen Hogwarts uneingeschränkter Wahl von Mugglegeborenen und Reinblütern, sie einen guten Ruf erlangten und schon bald in höhere politische Kreise eingeladen wurden.

Salazar hatte sich bereits vorgenommen, sobald er mehr politischen Einfluss hatte, mit allen Unklarheiten aufzuräumen. Er würde die Macht über Hogwarts als einer ihrer Erschaffer wiedergewinnen und gründlich in der Schule aufräumen.

Im Zug selbst fand er einsames Abteil wo er ungestört sein konnte. Harry hatte beileibe keine Lust seine Zeit mit lächerlichem Geplänkel und Gerede mit anderen elfjährigen zu führen. Vor allem nicht da sich diese noch im Kleinkindalter befanden und er den Geist eines über siebzigjährigen hatte.

Salzar schnitt eine Grimasse als er überdachte dass unter einem der Elfjährigen, seine große Liebe Richard sein könnte. Wie lange würde er wohl warten müssen, um ihn wieder erwachsen zu sehen und einen seiner sarkastisch bissigen Ausdrücke zu hören?

Vielleicht würde er aber auch gar nicht mehr der Mann werden in den er sich verliebt hatte, da Voldemort ja angeblich, und Salazar glaubte den gutgläubigen und naiven Rindern von Gesellschaft nicht, besiegt wäre?

Dann würde es keinen Krieg geben, ergo also auch nicht die unmöglichen Gegebenheiten in welchen sein Liebhaber normalerweise aufwuchs.

Verwirrt durch die ganze Reinkarnations-Geschichte, an die sich sein Loverboy nicht erinnern kann, widmete sich Salazar lieber wieder seinen Büchern zu. Die neusten Flüche und Schilde der Zeit waren sehr interessant. Während sich die meisten Ideen weiterentwickelt hatten, waren den Leuten hier auch schrecklichere Sachen eingefallen die niemand in seiner Zeit auch nur gewagt hätte.

Allein der Spruch Avada Kedavra, sagte schon aus wie viel über die Zeit verloren gegangen war. Dieser Spruch trennte sozusagen die Seele vom Körper und ließ damit den Körper sofort sterben. Die Seele allerdings, des Opfers würde weiterhin umherirren und niemals das Leben danach, oder aus Zitaten der größten Zauberer dieser Zeit von A.B.W. Dumbledore, das nächste Abenteuer besuchen.

Seelenmagie, während damals erlaubt aber sehr darauf hinabgeschaut wurden war, durfte niemals in solcher Weise ausgesprochen werden. Das Gleichgewicht der Welt und damit auch der Magie wurde damit gestört wenn die Magie verletzend wurde.

Wenn zum Beispiel der Zauber Cronis Admira benutzt wurde, ein Zauber der die Seelen zweier Freunde die Gefühle den sie für den anderen empfanden, fühlen ließ, wurde das Gleichgewicht und die Seelen nicht verändert.

Wenn man allerdings Avada Kedavra benutzte, schädigte es der Seele und da die Seele in die Welt entlassen wurde, wurde demnach auch das Gleichgewicht gestört.

Dass das Gleichgewicht bereits längere Zeit und massiv gestört war hatte Salazar mit nur einen Blick in Hogwarts: Die Geschichte. Die zahllosen Geister die in Hogwarts lebten, einer davon war sogar ein Lehrer, zeigten auf wie sehr das Gleichgewicht gestört war.

In Hogwarts hatte es schon immer Geister gegeben, keine Frage, jedoch niemals so viele! Zwanzig wären akzeptabel gewesen, dreißig mehr als genug, fünfzig ein großes Anzeichen für eine Störung im Gleichgewicht der Welt, aber dreihundert?!

Nun, Salazar wusste dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab das Gleichgewicht der Welt wieder herzustellen und das waren ein Dunkler und Weißer Lord oder Lady. Dass es den weißen Lord, oder die weiße Lady gab, wusste Harry bereits. Doch er war gespannt wer es war, da es jemand sein musste der noch die alten Rituale und Gesten kannte.

Rowena war es in seiner Zeit gewesen, da sie als einzige die wahre Macht des Lichts verstand und das Salzar, obwohl er der Lord der Dunkelheit war, ihr niemals etwas antun wollte. Sie beide mussten einfach existieren um der Magie einen Weg der Regelung zu geben.

Nur Godric war so bescheuert gewesen und ihn als der Verantwortliche für Alles Böse auf der Welt anzusehen. Selbst Helga hatte mit Hilfe ihrer Ehefrau Rowena gesehen dass er nichts von alledem war.

Als die Tür zu seinem Abteil geöffnet wurde, befürchtete Harry schon dass einer der Karottenköpfe die er vorhin gesehen hatte, auftauchen würde doch es war nur ein dunkel gebräunter Junge der mit seinen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen Harry anstarrte.

„Kann ich etwas für dich tun, oder bist du nur hier um mich anzustarren? Hast du vielleicht deine Zunge verschluckt oder konntest du deine kommunikative Fähigkeit so Rainen dass du nun stumm bist?", bluffte Harry den Jungen an. Innerlich krümmte Harry sich da er eigentlich ein lieber, junger, naiver Gryffindor sein sollte.

Der Junge schaute ihn allerdings nur noch für einen Moment an bevor er grinste und sich im Abteil niederließ. „Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, per favore. Ich sehe dass ich jemanden Gleichgesinnten vor mir habe, der niemanden so einfach über einen bestimmen lässt. Leider sind wir wohl die Ausnahmen da ich eben zwei Lakaien und ihren blonden Pascha sowie mehrere jüngere Schüler gesehen habe die sich von einer braunhaarigen Mugglegeborenen die Meinung sagen lassen.

Ich war außerdem in zwölf anderen Abteilen, und die Habitanten dort haben mich einfach akzeptiert und waren nicht mal von meinem unnachgiebigen Gestarre genervt. Bitte sag mir in welches Haus du gehst sodass ich dir folgen kann und wir beide wenigstens unter einander eine vernünftige Unterhaltung führen können!"

Salazar starrte Blaise verdutzt an. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen dass er seinen ersten Freund gefunden hatte. Auch fühlte er das Blaise ihn niemals verraten würde doch woher wusste er das nur? Grinsend streckte er seine Hand aus und stellte sich dem jungen Italiener vor.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ", Blaise reagierte nicht weiter als zu nicken und ein kleines Lächeln um seine Lippen spielen zu lassen, „und ich erwarte nach Gryffindor einsortiert zu werden. Ich weiß das Slytherin definitiv ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit sein würde, aber als der Junge-Der-Überlebte muss ich wohl oder Übel in das Haus der Löwen und dort versuchen zu überleben.

Als Schlange wird das wohl nicht einfach sein, aber besser als ständig verdächtigt und missverstanden zu werden und in einem Haus zu schlafen wo viele versucht wären, die „Wir verletzen und Meucheln niemanden aus unserem Haus" -Regel zu brechen.

Und nun sag mir woher du Seelenmagie beherrscht und weißt dass ich der nächste Anwärter für den Platz als Dunkler Lord bin.", mit einem dunklen Blick setzte sich Salazar weiter nach vorne um die Gefühle die über Blaises Gesicht huschten besser zu können und noch gefährlicher auszusehen.

Blaise war wiederum verdattert wie der Goldene Junge seine Beweggründe erraten hatte und woher er von der Seelenmagie wusste. Bereits beim Betreten des Abteils hatte er die Dunkle Macht und Magie nur um den Jungen schweben gefühlt, und hatte gewusst dass er ihm folgen sollte, wenn er den Weg seiner Mutter folgen wollte.

Sie hatte ihm immer gesagt dass der nächste dunkle Lord kommen würde, und die Zabinis ihm immer folgen würden. Zuerst hatte Blaise nicht verstanden warum seine Familie dann nicht Voldemort gefolgt waren, bis er Anfang August ein Prickeln unter seiner Haut und einen Schauer über seinen Rücken gefühlt hatte.

Seine Mutter hatte auf seine Frage was das gewesen war nur geantwortet: „Unser neuer Lord ist erwacht und bald wird er uns in eine neue Ära führen. Gib Acht, Bambino, vielleicht ist er in dem Zug zu der magischen Schule und du kannst sein erster Gefährte, Freund und Admiral werden."

Diese Worte hatte sich Blaise zu Herzen genommen und versucht seinen zukünftigen Lord in dem Zug zu finden. Zuvor hatte er jedes Abteil das auch ein wenig dunkle Magie enthielt, mit der Seelenmagie die seine Mutter ihm beigebracht hatte, abgesucht, doch fand er nie die Magie die er damals gefühlt hatte bis er in jenes Abteil von Harry Potter kam.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht er hätte sich geirrt, doch nach den Worten des angeblichen Goldenen Jungen der für Gryffindor seit seiner Geburt bestimmt war, hatte er erkannt das niemand mit dem charismatischen und mächtigen Jungen vor ihm rechnete.

Und Harry hatte Recht. Wenn sie beide in Gryffindor überlebten und dort viele gutgläubige Anhängern sammelten, würden weder Dumbledore noch irgendjemand anderes vermuten dass Harry etwas anderes als der wahre Gryffindor und damit Anhänger des Lichts sein konnte.

Grinsend begann Blaise Harry von seinen Idealen und denen seiner Familie zu erzählen, sowie auch von seinem Plan, den er hatte seitdem er das Erwachen von Salazar gespürt hatte, schmiedete.

Salzar wiederum war überaus erfreut endlich einen Nachkommen der alten Familien zu finden, die immer noch an das Gleichgewicht und die Dunkle Magie glaubten. Seine Zeit in Hogwarts wurde von Stunde zu Stunde, in denen er von Blaises Plänen erfuhr, süßer und annehmlicher.

Hätte er nicht sein Image als guter Junge verloren, hätte Harry dunkel aufgelacht. Die Welt wusste nicht was sie erwartete.


	4. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

A/N: Ich bin supermegamäßig lieb nicht? Schon wieder ein neues Kapitel. Und nur damit ihr es wisst ich gehe die nächsten drei Wochen in Urlaub! ALso ich könnte mich dazu überredet fühlen noch ein Kapitel morgen zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen wenn ihr reviewt! Also...Reviewt, reviewt, reviewt! (nicht zu vergessen was ihr über die Päarchen sagt die ich im letzten Kapitel vorgeschlagen habe! Muhahahaha!!!)

* * *

Blaise hüpfte aufgeregt an Harrys Seite herum. Während er eigentlich ein sehr zurückhaltend und erwachsen für sein Alter war, konnte er es kaum erwarten wie sein Lord und Freund die Schule und die ganze Welt reinlegen würde. Vor allen Dingen würde es schwierig sein den Sortierungs-Hut zu überlisten und das ganze zwei mal.

Ein Mal für Harry und einmal für ihn. Er hoffte Harry würde ihm sagen wie er das anstellen sollte bevor sie vor der ganzen Schule auf den Stuhl saßen und es kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Beruhig dich. Ich finde zwar dass du mit deinem Getue unsere Tarnung unterstützt, aber ich finde du übertreibst etwas. Wenn du nicht aufpasst wirst du noch für einen Hufflpuff gehalten.

Außerdem, mach dir keine Gedanken über die Sortierungszeremonie. Ich werde Gordon sagen dass er dich ebenfalls nach Gryffindor sortieren soll da ich als einer der Erschaffer von Hogwarts das Recht habe zu Bestimmen wo manche Kinder besser hinpassen."

Blaise starrte Harry an der nur Verwegen grinste. Er hatte gewusst dass diese kleine Neuigkeit seinen Freund unvorbereitet treffen würde. Diese Information die Blaise nun hatte konnte ihnen beiden nur zum Vorteil sein.

Nicht nur würden die Bilder in Hogwarts niemandem von den beiden erzählen, egal worüber sie sprachen oder wo sie waren, sondern Hogwarts selbst würde nun aktiv Blaise und ihm helfen.

Natürlich nur wenn Hogwarts ihn wieder erkennen würde doch Harry war sich ziemlich sicher dass sie dies tun würde. Wenn nicht würde er viele Ideen auf später verschieben müssen doch gab es noch so einiges was er tun konnte ohne die Hilfe seiner großen Tochter.

Warum Salazar sie als Tochter betrachtete? Weil er genau wie bei seinen Kinder von der Geburt an bei ihr gewesen war. Als die erste Magie in sie geflößt wurden war und sie langsam begann einen eigenen Geist und Seele zu haben.

Als sie zum ersten Mal die Treppen bewegt hatte, weil Salazar wütend auf Godric gewesen war, der ihn erneut beleidigt hatte, um die beiden auf andere Wege zu schicken. Jeden Moment in ihrer Zeit war er da gewesen genauso wie sie für seine wichtigsten Momente da gewesen war.

Seine Hochzeit und die Geburten seiner Kinder hatten hier stattgefunden in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts. Ebenso wie ihre Beerdigungen, die seiner Kinder und Richards. Als er herausgefunden hatte wer hinter den Morden steckte, und wer seinen Sohn entführt hatte, war Hogwarts da gewesen um ihn zu trösten.

Auch der folgende Streit zwischen Godric und ihm, sowie seinen Selbstmord in der Kammer der Geheimnisse hatte Hogwarts miterlebt, genauso wie Kisha, sein Basiliskenweibchen das er dort unten versteckt hatte.

Er hoffte das Kisha immer noch lebte. Da ein Basilisk über fünftausend Jahre werden konnte war sie wahrscheinlich noch am Leben doch ohne Nahrung konnte auch sie nicht überleben.

Als das Rätseln brachte Salazar aber nicht weiter, und bevor er es überprüfen konnte musste er zunächst einmal ankommen. Also nahm er Blaise an die Hand und begrüßte Hagrid, der alle elfjährigen zu sich rief.

Draco Malfoy konnte es nicht verstehen. Blaise Zabini war aus einer neutralen dunklen Familie und doch konnte er Draco nicht leiden. Als er ihn gesehen hatte, rümpfte er nur die Nase und begab sich woanders hin.

Draco war ein Malfoy und er hatte noch nie einen solchen rüden Jungen gesehen, der aus einer Familie guten Hauses stammte.

Früher hatte Blaise gemeinsam mit Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott und ihm gespielt, bevor er diesen Sommer jeglichen Kontakt zu ihm gemieden hatte.

Nachdem selbst seine Mutter keine Antwort von den Zabinis bekam, hatte Draco angenommen das Blaise irgendetwas missverstanden hatte. Vielleicht hatte er es ernst gemeint als Draco sagte dass der Dunkle Lord zurückkommen würde und dann ihn niemals aufnehmen würde.

Er hatte es als Scherz gesagt, da er wusste dass die Zabinis nicht den Todessern beigetreten waren. Doch vielleicht wollte Blaise dem Dunklen Lord beitreten, wie die restlichen seiner Freunde, und war nun beleidigt dass er dies nicht tun konnte.

Doch als Draco ihm auf der Fahrt mit dem Hogwarts Express alles erklären wollte, hatte Blaise nur einen abschätzigen Blick für ihn übrig. Das Schlimmste war allerdings gewesen, dass er ihn später mit dem Goldenen Jungen, Harry Potter gemütlich quatschen gesehen hatte.

Als wären die beiden schon endlos lange Freunde und würden sich über die möglichen Abenteuer die sie Hogwarts erleben könnten, erzählen.

Draco würde es niemals laut zugeben, doch er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig das der Goldene Junge ihm seinen besten Freund innerhalb von ein paar Stunden weggenommen hatte. Wenn Potter nicht gewesen wäre, wäre Blaise noch sein Freund, davon war er überzeugt. Selbst sein Vater sprach über Potter öfter als Draco lieb war.

Wenn Draco versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit in einem solchen Gespräch zu bekommen, wurde er meist nur zur Seite genommen von seiner Mutter. Seine Mutter Narcissa Malfoy war trotz der eiskalten Maske die sie jedem zeigte, eine liebende Mutter, die alles versuchte um ihren Sohn genug Wärme und Liebe spüren zu lassen.

Nicht dass sein Vater Draco nicht mit Liebe und Umarmungen überhäufen würde, jedoch war er in letzter Zeit mehr damit beschäftigt mit alten Freunden zu reden und Vermutungen anzustellen was mit Potter war, als dass er wieder mit Draco auf den Besen flog und Quidditch spielte ,wie er es sonst tat.

Blaise hingegen war total überrascht mit der Information dass sein Lord einst einer der Gründer von Hogwarts war. Welcher mag er wohl gewesen sein, dass er jetzt als Reinkarnation trotzdem noch soviel Macht über Hogwarts hatte.

Blaise tippte auf Salzar Slytherin. Es mochte vielleicht Klischee sein das Salazar ein Dunkler Lord gewesen war, jedoch fand er dass ein Gryffindor sich anders benommen hätte und wahrscheinlich nie in einen Dunklen Lord verwandelt hätte.

„Dein Gedankengang ist sehr gut doch du hast Unrecht mit deiner Theorie dass ein Gryffindor niemals ein Dunkler Lord werden könnte. Nicht nur das wir diese Theorie widerlegen werden, sondern auch die Tatsache dass ich von Gryffindor abstamme ist sozusagen eine Widerlegung der Idee.

Außerdem würdest du selbst Draco zutrauen ein Dunkler Lord zu werden wäre er nicht so ein Mitläufer und zu arrogant um sich mal Gedanken um seine Zukunft zu machen. Woher ich über deine Verbindung zu Draco Malfoy weiß? Sag mir hast du jemals etwas von Occlumency und Legilimency gehört?", Blaise schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er hatte noch von solchen Dingen gehört. „Legilimency ist in etwa wie Gedanken lesen. Jedoch kann ich dies auch mit deinen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen tun.

Alles was du jemals erlebt hast, kann ich in deinem Kopf finden, außer du hast es durch Occlumency-Barrieren versteckt. Da du noch nie was davon gehört hast, kannst du davon ausgehen dass nur wenige Leute jemals was von diesen Techniken gehört haben oder sie anwenden können.

Nur ausgesprochen talentierte Geistwissenschaftler nehmen sich meist die Mühe sie zu lernen. Obwohl auch andere Personen diese lernen um sich Vorteile in Gesprächen oder geheime Informationen zu verschaffen.

Ich habe mit Legilimency die ganze Fahrt im Hogwarts Express über deine Gedanken und Erinnerungen angeschaut. Da ich ein Meister der Geisteswissenschaften bin, brauchst du dich nicht darüber aufzuregen oder zu befürchten dass ich irgendetwas an deinen Erinnerungen manipuliert habe.

Tatsächlich habe ich mir nur einen Überblick über dein Leben, deine Träume und Wünsche sowie den Techniken und Zauber die du bereits kennst, verschafft. Damit kann ich jetzt besser einschätzen was du lernen musst und wie schnell du etwas lernst. Zum Beispiel werde ich dir von jetzt an Occlumency beibringen und auch die Privatsphärezauber die und im Moment umgeben beibringen so, dass uns niemand überhören kann.

Ich nehme an das du in etwa drei Wochen brauchst bist du Occlumency und damit meine Geheimnisse bewahren kannst ohne dass ich dich unter einen Geheimniszauber binden muss.

Bis dahin habe ich außerdem ein wenig von mir selbst in deinen Gedanken hinterlassen, dass jegliche Information über mich oder Hogwarts dass du von mir erfährst beschützt. Nun lege deine fröhlich, ausgelassene Gryffindormaske an und tu so als hätte ich dir gerade einen Witz erzählt. Wir sind an den Boten und damit dem Ende unserer Konversation angekommen."

Blaise begann wie auf Kommando an zu lachen und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern.

„Mann, Harry die Sachen die du sagst. Man könnte echt meinen du weißt wovon du sprichst. Wie kannst du nur so cool bleiben bei den Sachen die du mir erzählst? Selbst ich kann mich kaum bändigen.

Hör bloß auf mir davon zu erzählen oder ich kann mich nicht mehr zurückhalten! Das war echt das schrägste und unglaublichste was ich je gehört habe. Aber beim goldenen Jungen sollte ich wohl nicht überrascht sein was?"

Harry nickte und versuchte alles nur um nicht selbst laus loszuprusten. Wie Blaise trotz seiner Sprüche seine Maske aufbehalten konnte war ein Mysterium für ihn. Doch er war erleichtert dass Blaise ihm es nicht übel nahm seine Privatsphäre so übergangen zu haben.

„Nehmt die Boote, nur vier Stück in einem! Alle eingestiegen? Gut, also auf nach Hogwarts."

Blaise und Harry saßen nebeneinander in dem Boot. Ihnen gegenüber saßen einer der Karottenköpfe und die übertrieben neunmalkluge Mugglegeborene die dem Jungen neben ihr, Ronald Weasley, die ganze Zeit eine Lektüre über die Wichtigkeit des Lernens und die richtige Behandlung von Büchern gab.

Blaise rollte in einem Moment die Augen und sagte lautlos „Ravenclaw" zu Harry, der nachdem er dem Urteil seines Freundes zustimmend zu nickte sich in ein Gespräch mit dem Karottenkopf verwickelte.

Der wiederum war voller Ehrfurcht als er erfuhr wer ihm gegenüber saß und wollte unbedingt die Narbe auf Harrys Kopf sehen, während er Fragen stellte die nicht nur unpassend und beleidigend sondern auch verletzend und taktlos waren.

Fragen wie „Hast du tatsächlich deine Mutter sterben sehen?" und „Wie hat es sich angefühlt Du-weißt-schon-Wen umzubringen?", brachten Harry langsam zur Weißglut. An seiner Maske festklammernd beantwortete Salazar seine Fragen so gut wie möglich obwohl seine Antworten meist aus „Keine Ahnung!" bestanden.

Hermine Granger, Mugglegeborene und wandelndes Buch extraordinär, begann währenddessen ihr Wissen über Harry aus Büchern zu zitieren und das sie ziemlich enttäuscht wäre dass Harry tatsächlich nur ein kleiner Junge wäre und nicht ein großer Held wie die Bücher beschrieben.

Dann kam sie tatsächlich auf die Idee, da die Bücher natürlich nie falsch liegen könnten, dass Harry nur so tat als ob er ein kleiner Junge wäre und in Wahrheit seine Brillianz und Wissen nur hinter der kleine Jungen Fassade versteckte.

Dass sie teilweise richtig lag, würde Harry niemals zugeben, doch dass er der Held der Zauberwelt und der Britischen Nation war würde er immer bestreiten. Er glaubte allerdings kaum dass wenn er Hermine erklären würde, das er in Wahrheit ein Dunkler Lord auf dem Weg um das Gleichgewicht wiederherzustellen war, sie ihm glauben oder nicht verpfeifen würde.

Blaise schien sich prima zu amüsieren als er sich die Ausreden und Ausflüchte von Harry anhörte. Salazar hingegen amüsierte sich überhaupt nicht. Hätte er geahnt das er in Gryffindor, und er war sich sicher das Ron ein Gryffindor werden würde, solche hirnlosen Kinder treffen würde, hätte er sich das lieber zweimal überlegen sollen bevor er sich für das Haus seines Rivalen und Urahnen entschied.

Doch bevor er sich noch überlegen konnte wie eine Sortierung nach Slytherin sich auf seine Pläne ausüben würde, umschloss ihn ein warmes Gefühl das bis in seine Knochen glitt.

Mit nur einem Lächeln zeigte er wie sehr ihn die Akzeptanz und die Wiedersehensfreude von Hogwarts ihn berührten. Sobald er auch in die Nähe ihrer Schilde kam, hatte sie ihn erkannt und begrüßte ihn herzlich wieder zu Hause.

Hogwarts ließ ihn sofort fühlen wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte und wie sehr sein Tod sie verletzt hatte. Auch ließ sie ihn ihre Verwirrung über Godrics Reinkarnation und ihre Freude auch ihn zu sehen spüren.

Das war Bitter für Salazar, denn während er ihre Gefühle verstehen konnte, einst hatte er selbst so über ihn gedacht und ihn über alles geliebt, konnte er nach allem was passiert war nicht ihre Freude teilen. Alles was er nun für Godric, und nicht Draco da er nichts mit seinem vorherigen Leben zu tun hatte, empfand war Hass, Abscheu und Erstaunen dass jemand so blind sein konnte.

Hogwarts indessen ließ ihn mit einem kurzen mentalen Stoß wieder in die Gegenwart kommen und ließ ihn wissen dass sie ihm etwas zeigen wollte. Dass das noch warten musste war ihr bekannt, weil die witzigen Wesen in ihren Hallen erst noch ihren Schlafplatz durch Gordon finden mussten, doch würde sie ihn an einen der Tage daran erinnern wenn er nicht in die Räume mit den großen ausgewachsenen Wesen musste.

Salazar hingegen sandte ihr dass er sich daran erinnern würde und ihr Bescheid geben würde wann die Beste Zeit war wieder mit ihm zu sprechen. Jetzt war es allerdings nicht da selbst die anderen Bootsinsassen bemerkten dass er abgelenkt war und ihn komisch ansahen.

Mit einem warmen Gefühl der Freude und Geborgenheit verabschiedete sich Hogwarts von ihrem Vater. Sie freute sich schon darauf ihm zeigen zu können was genau nach seinem Tod passierte und was mit ihrem anderen Vater passiert war, dass er begonnen hatte seinen besten Freund und Bruder in allem außer Blut zu verabscheuen und zu hassen.

Doch bis dahin war sie erleichtert und zufrieden ihre Väter wohlbehalten zurück zu haben.


	5. Die erste Geste

A/N:

Bin zurück von meinem Urlaub und hoffe bald mehr Reviews zu bekommen! Dieses Update ist nur zur änderung dieses A/Ns

Besonders da ich hoffe dass trotz des sechsten Kapitels jemand hier reviewt und wenn es nur ein "Jaaa ich hab das sechste Kapitel gelesen!" ist.

* * *

Zusammen mit Blaise, Hermine und Ron, stand Harry vor der Assistentin von Dumbledore, Professorin Minerva McGonagall, die alle neuen Schüler begrüßte. Mit ihrem strengen Gesichtsausdruck und fester Stimme erklärte sie was in den nächsten Minuten folgen würde.

„Ihr werdet gleich in die große Halle geführt, wo ihr euch auf einen Stuhl setzen müsst sobald ich euren Namen rufe. Ich setze euch dann den Sortierungshut auf, der euch in eins von den vier Häusern sortieren wird.

Die vier Häuser sind:

Ravenclaw, für die unter euch die gerne Lernen und das Wissen über alles stellen.

Hufflpuff, für die unter euch die loyal zu ihren Wertvorstellungen und ihrer Moral stehen.

Slytherin, für die unter euch die geheimnisvoll, trickreich und die Heimlichkeit schätzen.

Und Gryffindor, mein Haus und das für die mutigen, Rechtsliebenden und Helden unter euch.

Nun folgt mir in Reihen von zwei und seid leise und ruhig. Der Rest der Schule erwartet euch."

Blaise und Harry gingen nebeneinander hinter McGonagall her, wobei sie Blicke amüsierte Blicke austauschten. Ihnen war von Anfang an klar gewesen dass die Lehrer voreingenommen gegenüber ihrem Haus sein würden, doch Gryffindor musste natürlich mal wieder übertreiben.

Doch da die beiden sehr bald ein Mitglied des Löwenhauses sein würden, hielten sie ihre instinktiven Reaktionen in Gelächter zu verfallen zurück. Die zukünftigen Slytherins waren da nicht so zurückhaltend doch durch den strengen Blick der Lehrerin wurden sie bald wieder stumm und folgten ihr in die Große Halle.

Dort verstummten die zuvor noch hörbaren Gemurmel und eine gespannte Atmosphäre machte sich breit. Alle Augen waren nun nach vorne gerichtet in Erwartung welches Haus den Goldenen Jungen bekommen würde.

McGonagall setzte einen knitterigen Hut auf einen Stuhl der von Harry nicht gut gesehen werden konnte, doch er ahnte bereits was ihn wohl erwarten würde. Wie auf Kommando öffnete der Hut seinen zugedachten Mund und begann zu singen.

„Ich mag zwar alt und knittrig sein,

vermag ich doch zu tun so allerlei.

Meine Bestimmung hier ist euch zu trennen

Und dabei eure Eigenheiten zu kennen.

Ich bin gemacht von Zauberhand

Von einem den wahrlich nur zwei gekannt.

Und beide sind erneut nun hier,

um uns zu erlösen von unserer Schmach.

Denn die Löwen von Gryffindor mutig und stark,

sowohl Ravenclaws Raben klug und auch weis,

und Hufflepuffs Dachse loyal und fleiß,

konnten alle nicht sehen durch eines Slytherins List

Nun ist er da,

mein Vater ist hier.

Zu lösen den Bann der auf seiner Tochter liegt.

So will ich warnen obwohl ich dass ist nicht meine Pflicht,

geht niemals mit ihm zu hart zum Gericht.

Denn nur er ist der eine mit der Macht zu handeln,

ob licht oder dunkel ist ganz egal,

er wird es sein der endet unserer Schmach,

nun stört nicht mein handeln wenn ich euch sortieren mag."

Die ganze Halle starrte stumm auf den Hut der nun darauf wartete aufgesetzt zu werden. Auf eine leichte Handbewegung vom Schulleiter hin rief Professor McGonagall den ersten Namen auf:

„Abbot, Hannah."

Langsam löste sich ein junges Mädchen von den Reihen und Harry konnte sehen wie sie nervös auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl Platz nahm und den riesigen zerknautschten, und seit dem Lied stummen, Hut aufgesetzt bekam.

Die Geschichte hinter den Sprechenden Hut war zugleich traurig als auch witzig. Godric kam auf die Idee dass sie nicht selbst stundenlange Gespräche mit den zukünftigen Schülern von Hogwarts führen konnten.

Also engagierte er einen gewitzten jungen Mann, Kleod McKinney, der wegen seiner Experimente unbedingt einen Job brauchte. Dieser machte seine Sache auch gut bis er immer mehr besessen mit seinen Experimenten wurde und kaum noch aus den Räumen kam die Godric ihm gegeben hatte.

Er experimentierte hauptsächlich mit dem Ziel Physisches in geisterähnliche Gestalten zu verwandeln. Er hatte schon einige Erfolge erzielt, doch auch Salazar hatte das mit seinen Zaubertränken bereits erreicht und fand ihn einfach nur lästig.

Kleod hingegen war regelrecht beleidigt über Salazars Meinung von ihm und begann einen subtilen Krieg gegen ihn mit der Hilfe von Godric. Zuerst nahmen beide Freunde, Salazar und Godric, ihn nicht ernst doch als Kleod anfing Gegenstände mit dem Charakter von Godric zu machen wurde es ernst.

Von da an begann ein heftiger Streit um die Frage ob Kleod gehen sollte oder nicht. Godric nahm noch alles mit gutem Humor doch Salazar fing an die kleinen und großen Charaktereigenschaften von Godric zu hassen, da er täglich mit den nervigsten von ihnen konfrontiert wurde.

In einem Ausbruch seiner fast wahnsinnigen Wut und Ärger über die Art wie er tagtäglich von Godric belächelt und beschwichtigt wurde, nahm er einen alten Hut und verpasste ihm alle guten und bewundernswerten Eigenschaften der drei Gründer von Hogwarts außer Godric.

Das konnte Kleod nicht verstehen und in einem Versuch herauszufinden wie Salazar den Hut erschaffen hatte, explodierte sein ganzes Laboratorium und er leider mit ihm. Durch einen Kleods umgefallenen Körper wurde der Hut so zerdrückt dass seine nun bekannte Form herauskam.

Leider Gottes wurde dabei auch etwas von Kleod in den Hut absorbiert und er begann neumalklug zu sprechen. Godrics Charaktereigenschaften wurden allerdings nicht übermittelt, zum Glück fand Salazar da er genug von ihnen für den Rest seines Lebens hatte.

Um Godric zu beschwichtigen und damit der Hut auch etwas von Godric hatte, wurde das Schwert von Godric in den Hut getan. Salazar hatte protestiert, nicht nur weil es ein Schwert der Goblins war, sondern auch weil er kaum noch eine positive Charaktereigenschaft an Godric finden konnte die nicht schon durch Rowena, Helga und ihm da war.

Außerdem war durch Kleod schon Mut, Dummheit und rasches, unüberlegtes Handeln eingeflossen. Mehr benötigte ein Hut nun wirklich nicht, besonders nicht da er durch Godric in ein Sortierinstrument verwandelt wurde.

Versunken in Gedanken hörte Harry selbst seinen eigenen Namen nicht bis Blaise ihn anstupste und subtil auf den Stuhl deutete.

Harry schluckte noch einmal bevor er sich auf den Stuhl setzte und die Kappe des Hutes sich über seinen Kopf ausbreitete. Bevor Godric, der Hut hatte sich dank Kleod den Namen ausgesucht von der einen Person die keine Charakterzüge in ihm gespeichert hatte, sich bei ihm melden konnte ließ Salazar die meisten seiner Okklumentikbarrieren fallen.

Ein sanfter Schnapp nach Luft war zu hören doch ansonsten blieb Godric still. Gerade als Salazar ihm erklären wollte was genau er beabsichtige, begann der alte Hut an zu sprechen.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung dass du dich an alles erinnern würdest als ich das Lied vorbereitete doch ich bin froh dass mein Vater wieder hier ist. Ich bin sicher du hast schon gemerkt dass hier einiges schief läuft und will nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Ich werde dich und deinen Freund nach Gryffindor sortieren wie du es wolltest doch ich warne dich lieber vor den Löwen.

Seit damals ist viel Zeit vergangen und zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin herrscht ein leiser und heimlicher Krieg. Viele Schüler wurden schon verletzt wenn nicht sogar beinahe umgebracht ohne dass es öffentlich wird. Severus Snape versucht alles um sein Haus, die Slytherins davor zu bewahren da sie eher die Opfer als Angreifer sind, doch er befürchtet dass du die Aktionen des Löwenhauses noch verschlimmern wirst.

Deswegen sei vorsichtig was du im Haus zeigst und was nicht. Halt deine Freunde nah bei dir und überdenke stets erneut wen du mit was vertrauen kannst. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst dann rufe Fyrglade, er ist immer noch hier und hat auf dich gewartet obwohl man ihn heutzutage Fawkes nennt. Nun mach dich gefasst auf die Aufruhr die deine prophezeite Sortierung hervorbringt und auf den Abscheu oder Anhimmelung die einige deiner Lehrer dir zeigen werden.

GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!"

Der Tisch der Löwen klatschte und jubelte während ein besorgter kleiner Junge auf den Tisch zuging. Die Situation war bei weitem schlimmer als er geahnt hatte und er konnte nur trauern um das Haus seines ehemaligen Freundes.

Er hatte nie etwas gegen die Löwen von Hogwarts gehabt doch seine Schlangen waren anscheinend von ihnen überrannt wurden. Er hoffte dass die Löwen eine Tatsache über seine Schlangen jedoch nicht vergessen haben würden.

Ein Löwe konnte niemals eine Viper töten, da er weder die Gerissenheit noch die Finesse einer Schlange hatte. Allein ein Tiger vermochte eine Viper zu töten, doch Tiger waren in Hogwarts meist in anderen Häusern da sie sich mit den unüberlegt handelnden Löwen nicht verstanden.

Die rothaarigen Zwillinge die für ihn sangen und auch die bewundernden oder berechnenden Blicke seiner Mitschüler wurden von ihm nicht beachtet. Einzig und allein ein Mann hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Und während der Mann zwar gerade mit einem verzogenen Mund auf ihn herunterguckte, nickte ihm Salazar heimlich zu, als ob er verstand warum der Mann ihn verabscheute.

Überrascht über die Geste starrte Severus Snape, Zaubertrankmeister, Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts-Schule, Okklumentist und Ex-Todesser, noch böser auf die kleine Gestalt von Harry Potter herab. Trotz aller Beschwichtigungen des Schulleiters traute Severus der kleinen Ratte nicht.

Schon der Vater war ein Raufbold, Unruhestifter und Mobber gewesen und Severus hatte keine Illusionen über seinen Sohn. Genauso wie Draco Malfoy, sein Patenkind und Erbe einer langen und reinblütigen Veelafamilie, das Abbild seines Vaters war, würde Potter auch das Abbild von seinem sein.

Doch die versteckte Geste des Respekts von Potter war ein Rätsel für ihn. Severus hätte niemals zwei Meister austricksen können, hätte er nicht ihre versteckten Gesten verstanden und einzusetzen zu wissen. Damit war es ihm gelungen gleich zwei Lords reinzulegen und dabei zu warten bis sich seine wirkliche Chance erbot.

Die Prince stammten von einer langen Reihe von Zaubertrankbrauern und Sehern. Und während bei vielen eins der beiden Talente herauskam, wurde Severus's Mutter mit beiden Talenten gesegnet. Und dadurch hatte er erfahren dass bald ein Dunkler Lord kommen würde.

Er hatte zunächst gedacht dass Voldemort der Dunkle Lord wäre der angekündigt wurde. Doch die Pläne des angekündigten Lords, dass das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt werden soll, hatten nichts mit den Plänen von Lord Voldemort gemein. Ein wahrer Dunkler Lord wäre niemals so egoistisch geworden wie er.

Severus war bereits mit der Prophezeiung vom Dunklen Lord und die Geschichten der Lords der Vergangenheit aufgewachsen und konnte sich nichts Besseres vorstellen einem zu dienen. Später hatte er seine Leidenschaft für die Dunklere Seite der Magie gefunden und konnte sich kaum noch vorstellen einem Hellem Lord zu dienen.

Vor allen Dingen Dumbledore mit seiner Art den Gryffindors alles zu vergeben hatte ihn davor abgeschreckt. Deswegen konnte er auch den selbstherrlichen Löwen niemals verzeihen was sie ihm, seinen Kameraden und seinen Schützlingen antaten.

Das Schlimmste war für ihn dass alles was man von Slytherin sah, nur ihre Masken war. Selbst Draco war wie sein Vater sehr umgänglich und freundlich wenn sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit waren, doch ansonsten waren sie eher unfreundlich und überheblich.

Auch konnte Severus nicht verstehen warum so viele die Todesser verabscheuten. Natürlich gab es viele die freiwillig und gerne die Untaten begangen die sie bezichtigt wurden, doch die meisten von ihnen waren Voldemort beigetreten um einen wahren Dunklen Lord zu folgen und endlich wieder die alte und zügellose Magie zu spüren die als Dunkel verhöhnt wurde.

Dabei war die Helle oder auch Weiße Magie nichts weiter als der kontrollierte Aspekt der ohne Opfer und Schmerz gebraucht wurde. Wer sagte dass eine Magie besser sei als die andere war ein Träumer. Severus selbst würde niemals so etwas behaupten, er konnte nur sagen dass die Dunkle Magie ihm mehr lag als die Helle weil er selbst sehr kontrolliert war doch innerlich sehr Leidenschaftlich.

Als der letzte Schüler nach Gryffindor sortiert wurde, und Severus hatte angenommen dass da Arabella und Giorgio Zabini beides Dunkle Zauberer waren Blaise mit Sicherheit nach Slytherin kommen würde, hörte er gelangweilt den Worten von Albus Dumbledore zu.

Er hatte heute Abend genug Anregung für seine Gedanken bekommen, nicht zuletzt wegen Potter und Zabini. Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich von den anderen Lehrern während die Halle allmählich leerer wurde und die Schüler zu ihren Häusern wanderten.

Morgen früh würde er die neuen Schüler in Empfang nehmen und ihnen erklären was man von ihnen erwartete und was sie erwarten konnten. Doch zunächst würde er sich heute Abend mit den Mysterien in dem Löwenturm beschäftigen.

Severus war sich sicher dass mit einem Glas Wein alles klarer zu sehen war durch die Dunkle Magie die in jedem Wein zu finden war. Denn hatte nicht bereits ein Dunkler Zauberer damals gesagt: "In vino veritas"?


	6. Die zweieiigen Zwillinge

A/N: Neues Kapitel nach einem Tag!! Ich habe es verdient gelobt, gestreichelt und verwöhnt zu werden, oder? Also bitte viele Streicheleinheiten per reviews bitte!!! miau schnurrrr

* * *

Als Harry und Blaise sich fürs Bett fertig machten schwirrten hunderte von Vorstellungen und Ideen durch Harrys Kopf. Nicht nur die Offenbarungen von Hogwarts und Godric dem Sprechenden Hut sondern auch der leicht verwirrte Ausdruck in Severus Snapes Augen machten ihm Gedanken.

Der Ausdruck von Erstaunen und Missbilligung war ihm vertraut. So vertraut als ob er es erst gestern gesehen hatte, da es ein Ausdruck war den er jeden Tag auf dem Gesicht seines Ehemannes gesehen hatte.

Zuerst hatte Salazar gestutzt und seinen Augen nicht getraut, doch dann kam die Erkenntnis dass als Dunkler Lord er immer einen Berater bzw. einen Gehilfen und Vertrauten gehabt hatte. Und das war immer sein Ehemann gewesen. Warum sollte also nicht auch sein Ehemann wiedergeboren sein um ihn erneut in seiner Mission zu helfen?

Doch der Altersunterschied zwischen schien immens. Im letzten Leben hatten sie gerade mal sieben Jahre Altersunterschied gehabt wobei Salazar der Ältere von ihnen gewesen war. Er konnte sich gar nicht ausmalen was er getan hätte wenn er seinen zukünftigen Ehemann noch im Kindesalter getroffen hätte.

Denn es gab ein bekanntes Problem bei Seelenverwandten das bereits seit vielen Jahren nach einer Lösung suchte. Die Seelen waren meist ungeduldig wieder mit ihrer anderen Hälfte zusammen zu sein. Das bedeutete dass sobald sich die Seelenverwandten trafen ein sofortiges Verlangen entstand ihren Bund zu erneuern.

Solange beide Partner sexuell unreif waren wurde dieses Verlangen nicht ausgelöst. Wenn allerdings einer der Partner erwachsen war, würde er den Drang spüren und versuchen den Bund und die damit verbundene Kopulation auszuführen.

Viele der in der magischen Gesellschaft als Pedophil beschrienen Zauberer waren tatsächlich nur Opfer dieses Dranges. Natürlich war es trotzdem Unrecht sich so an den Kindern zu vergehen und viele Pedophile nutzten dieses Problem aus, doch konnte sich ein wahrer Seelenverwandter meist nicht zurückhalten.

Tatsächlich hatte es dabei auch mit der Stärke des Geistes zu tun. Wer im täglichen Leben einen stählernen Geist besaß würde niemals mit einem Kind schlafen, egal wie stark der Drang war. Doch ein schwacher Geist würde auch dem Drang nicht widerstehen können und wie von Sinnen versuchen den Bund zu erzwingen.

Gott sei Dank war dies nur eine Ausnahme da die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass zwei Seelenverwandten sich treffen und dann auch noch in der beschriebenen Konstellation war sehr gering. Von eintausend Treffen unter Seelenverwandten waren gerade Mal eine Konstellation wo der eine Partner erwachsen und der andere ein Kind ist.

Und das Treffen von Seelenverwandten passierte meist nur bei vierzig Prozent der magischen Gesellschaft. Natürlich wäre die Rate von vierzig Prozent bei Muggeln sehr hoch da sie keinerlei magische Fähigkeiten und somit nicht die nötigen Sinne zum Erkennen der Seelenverwandten hatten, deswegen lag die Rate bei den Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen bei gerade Mal zwei Prozent.

Blaise berührte sanft Harrys Schulter und teilte mit einem Blick mit dass die anderen Jungen seine eher denkwürdige Art so grübelnd zu sein am ersten Schultag bemerkt hatten und es merkwürdig fanden.

Mit einem Lächeln teilte Harry mit dass er Blaises Hilfe dankend annahm bevor er sich den anderen Jungen zuwendete.

„Ich habe nur gerade überlegt was wohl meine Tante gerade denkt. Es ist ja schließlich das erste Mal das ich so weit von zu Hause bin. Ob sie sich wohl Sorgen macht und so." Mit einem leicht roten Gesicht schaute Harry verlegen zu Boden als Ron Weasley auf ihn zukam um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin sicher das deine weiß dass du hier in Hogwarts am sichersten Ort der Welt bist. Besonders da Professor Dumbledore hier ist und über uns wacht. Und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer es ganz sicher nicht wagen würde her zu kommen."

Harry biss sich leicht in die Lippe und schaute scheu auf. Er konnte es allerdings nicht lassen auch Blaise einen kurzen Blick zu schenken wobei er bemerkte dass der ein ziemlich starres Gesicht machte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er dieselben Probleme wie Salazar, der am liebsten losprusten wollte über das köstliche Schauspiel das er gerade vorstellte. Schon allein der Gedanke das Tante Petunia ihn vermissen würde jagte ihm Schauer von Belustigung über den Rücken.

Während die anderen versuchten ihn zu beschwichtigen, und Blaise tapfer sich das Grinsen verkniff um ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen, analysierte Salazar die jungen Schüler um sich. Das Blaise auf seiner Seite stand war ihm klar.

Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan und Neville Longbottom standen allerdings auf der Seite von Dumbledore und konnten daher nicht vertraut werden. Dean Thomas war ein Muggelgeborener und konnte daher nicht vertraut werden da er zu wenig Ahnung von der magischen Welt hatte.

Außerdem war nicht sicher ob er noch nach dem Abschluss der Hogwarts-Schule noch in der magischen Welt bleiben würde da viele wieder in die vertraute Welt gehen wo alles nach klaren Regeln verläuft und sie eher Arbeit bekommen als hier.

Viele Muggelgeborene gingen nach ihren Abschluss an einer magischen Schule zurück in die Muggelwelt um dort einen Beruf zu suchen. Die Berufe in der magischen Welt waren zwar nicht rar doch man musste bereits vorher Verbindungen haben oder sich vom untersten Beruf, der neben Erzieherin und Nanny auch Koch und Hausmädchen bzw. Butler bei den weniger reichen Familien war, nach oben arbeiten.

Das war für viele zu anstrengend und sie gingen lieber mir ihrem Abschluss, der in der Muggelwelt soviel wert war wie eine Doktortitel und Universitätsabschluss, arbeiten in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung.

Ein Gähnen vortäuschend machte sich Harry fürs Bett fertig und legte sich in sein Bett hinein. Sobald die anderen einschliefen, außer Blaise, winkte Harry den jungen Italiener zu sich heran und schloss die Vorhänge um sie herum.

„Silencio.", zauberte Harry auf die Vorhänge bevor Blaise auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. „Hör zu, wir müssen unbedingt deinen Geist vor Dumbledore, Snape und Quirrel schützen. Die Okklumentik wird dich allerdings nur soweit bringen und es wird schwer für dich sein gleich morgen ein Schild in deinem Kopf zu haben das so stark ist alle Angriffe abzuwehren.

Außerdem ist die Kunst der Okklumentik eher zu verstecken und zu täuschen als wirklich zu blocken und ich bin sicher dass du noch nicht mal gemerkt hast wie Snape in deinen Gedanken nach Manipulation gesucht hat.

Nein, sei still, immer nur die Ruhe. Ich habe deine Gedanken und alles was mit meinem wirklichen Ich zu tun hat versteckt. Snape hat nichts Auffälliges gesehen außer deinem Wunsch die Schwachen zu beschützen." Harry grinste leicht in Blaises aufgeregtes und empörtes Gesicht.

„Das war wichtig um ihn nicht verdächtig werden zu lassen. Noch wichtiger ist allerdings rein niemanden etwas davon wissen zu lassen wenn sie nicht geschützt sind und in unseren Kreis gehören. Nun, höre genau zu denn ich werde dir jetzt erklären was ich in den nächsten Jahren beabsichtige zu tun und ich brauche deine Hilfe, Unterstützung und Ideen zur Ausführung."

Langsam zog sich Blaises rechte Augenbraue höher und höher. Er hätte nie gedacht dass sein Lord ihn in die Planung einbeziehen würde und ihm sogar manche Wahl ließ. Blaise war wirklich froh dass Salazar sein Lord sein würde und ihn nicht irgendein daher gelaufenes Schlammblut. Und das war was Voldemort für ihn war.

Nickend stimmte er seinem Lord zu. Salazar würde für ihn den Schutz seines Geistes übernehmen bis er es selbst konnte. Außerdem würde Salazar dafür sorgen dass die Zabinifamilie schon bald ihm vorgestellt und ebenso beschützt werden. Wenn nicht sogar mehr denn Salazar hatte Blaise versichert dass sie bald nie mehr befürchten müssen von Voldemort attackiert zu werden.

Viele Dinge waren mit den Jahren verloren gegangen, besonders die Schilde und Schutzzauber für die Häuser von den Folgern von Lords waren verschwunden. Salazar hatte darüber spekuliert dass es seit seiner Zeit keine Lords mehr gegeben haben muss sodass das Wissen verschwand doch das war eine These die er erst später verfolgen und erforschen würde.

Müde doch sehr zufrieden verließ Blaise das Bett seines Lords. Er hatte nun erfahren welche Pläne sein Lord hatte und wie er sie gedachte umzusetzen. Außerdem hatte er die Zusicherung dass ihre Treue durch Schutz und Verteidigung belohnt werden würde, selbst im Falle wenn sie ihn verlassen würden um neutral zu sein.

Das hatte Blaise zunächst dumm und unüberlegt erschienen bis Harry ihm gezeigt hatte dass eine neutrale geschützte Familie eher nicht gegen ihn vorgehen würde als eine unbeschützte die aus Zwang sich dem Feind anschloss.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh für die Schüler aus Gryffindor. Gegen sieben Uhr wurden alle aus dem Bett geschmissen da sie bis spätestens neun Uhr essen mussten. Die erste Stunde würde gegen halb neun beginnen.

Harry und Blaise waren bereits seit fünf Uhr wach und benutzten mit einiger Hinterlist den Raum der Wünsche für sich. Salazar hatte sich vorgenommen das sie beide so früh wie möglich mit dem Training anfangen würden. Zunächst waren beide ein paar Runden gelaufen und hatten die herbeigewünschten Trainingsgeräte benutzt. Da diese magische Trainingsgeräte waren, konnte die beiden davon ausgehen bereist in einem Jahr einen athletischen Körper zu besitzen. Was bei Muggeln Jahre brauchte wurde in der magischen Welt innerhalb von einem Jahr wenn nicht sogar Monaten erreicht.

Dann hatte Salazar dank ein paar Büchern die der Raum ihnen anbot Blaise in der Okklumentik eingewiesen. Da Blaise bereits durch seine Eltern viele Dunkle Magien erlernt hatte konnte sein Geist diese Technik eher anwenden als ein reiner, lichter Geist. Tatsächlich war es sogar gefährlich einem Zauberer der für das Helle und Licht stand Okklumentik oder Legilimentik beizubringen.

Sie waren einfach mit der Dunklen Macht dieser Techniken überfordert und hinterließen meist einen noch empfindlicheren und schwächeren Geist als zuvor. Deswegen hatte Salazar von Anfang an darauf bestanden dass er selbst den Geist von Blaise beschützen würde.

Nach den anstrengenden Stunden hatte Salazar noch einen Erinnerungstransfer mit Blaise durchgeführt. Durch den Transfer konnte Blaise, mit Hilfe von Salazar da er sich mit den Geisttechniken noch nicht zu gut auskannte, auf Wissen zurückgreifen dass er ansonsten nur durch langes Studium erlangt hätte.

Bisher hatte Salazar ihm nur Sprachen und einige Zauber und Kampftechniken gegeben doch je schneller und erfahrener Blaise mit dem bekommenden Wissen wurde, desto mehr würde Salazar ihm beibringen.

Als die ersten Studenten die Große Halle zum Frühstück um circa sieben Uhr betraten waren Blaise und Harry bereits mehr als sechs Stunden aktiv gewesen. Durch einen Zeitwandler drehten die beiden die Zeit zurück um exakt um sieben Uhr die Große Halle mit einigen anderen zu betreten.

Viele von den älteren Studenten und sogar einige Lehrer die bereits am langen Tisch am Ende der Halle saßen, gaben ihnen überraschte Blicke doch weder Harry noch Blaise störten sich daran. Wie besprochen begannen sie nun eine Routine die über die nächsten sieben Jahre anhalten sollte.

Beide saßen in der Mitte des Gryffindor-Tisches und aßen ein ausgewogenes Frühstück. Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden wurde mit flüsternden Stimmen weitergegeben wobei es sich nur um die letzten Quidditch Ergebnisse, die neusten Besen, Spekulationen über den Unterricht und über ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen mit den anderen Hauskameraden.

Da beide abwarten mussten bis alle Erstklässler da waren, sowie das McGonagall die Stundenpläne ausgaben, konnten sie leider nicht die Halle verlassen. Gelangweilt über die sonstigen Gespräche ihrer Tischnachbarn, begann Blaise zu erzählen wie er einst seinen Onkel mit List dazu gebracht hatte ihm einen Zauber beizubringen der dafür sorgte dass sich die Haarfarbe änderte.

Da der Spruch alleine allerdings viel zu zahm für Blaise gewesen war und da er der lateinischen Sprach mächtig war, hatte er ihn einfach etwas abgewandelt sodass der Spruch nun nicht nur das Haar auf dem Kopf und auf dem ganzen Körper verfärbte, sondern auch die Haut, die Zähne und das Zahnfleisch verfärbte. Blaise versicherte Harry dass sein Onkel und seine ganze Familie es schon bald bereute ihn so gut geschult zu haben.

Harry konnte nur lachen als er sich vorstellte den Zauberspruch auf seine Tante Petunia zu verwenden so dass sie überall pink oder sogar grün war. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen wie ein junger Blaise seiner Familie so zur Raison brachte.

Blaise und Harry konnten nur verdutzt gucken als zwei um sie beide herum waren und zwei Rotschöpfe sich vorstellten. Angelockt durch das Lachen der neusten Persönlichkeit in Hogwarts, hatten die beiden die Geschichte mit angehört nur um jetzt auf ihre Nachfolger einen bleibenden Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

„Hallo, ihr beiden.„

„Ihr erscheint uns-„

„Als ein paar"

„Durchaus"

„Würdige"

„Personen"

„Die wir"  
„Kennen lernen"  
„Sollten."

„Damit wir uns verstehen"

„Ich bin Fred"

„Und ich George"

„Weasley!", stellten sich die beiden vor. Die Zwillinge des Weasleyclans grinsten die beiden die jungen, anscheinend leicht beeinflussbaren, talentierten, ausgefuchste und hinreißenden Erstklässler an.

Harry und Blaise schauten einander an und als Blaise Harry tragisch und ernst zunickte wandten sich die beiden mit einem ernsten und traurigen Gesichtsausdruck den Zwillingen zu.

„Es tut uns Leid"

„Doch wir"

„Sind leider"  
"Keine Zwillinge"  
"Und doch"  
"Verstehen wir"  
"Wie so zwei"  
"Unschuldige"  
"Und außerdem leicht naive"

„Personen wie ihr"

„Den Verdacht"

„Haben könntet"

„Doch müsst Ihr"

„Verstehen"

„Wir sind"

„Leider"

„Nur"

„Zweieiige Zwillinge und überhaupt nicht miteinander verwandt"

Fred und George starrten die beiden Jungen an als wären sie eine neue Spezies. Doch begannen beide zu grinsen und setzten sich neben die Freunde.

„Kein Problem", meinte Fred als er sich neben Harry setzte. „Wir sind bereits gewöhnt mit zweieiigen Zwillingen umzugehen. Seht euch nur Flitwick und Dumbledore an." Meinte George und deutete auf die beiden grinsenden und mit den Augen leuchtenden Professoren.

Wie in Synchron greiften beide nach der Himbeermarmelade und entschuldigten sich gleichzeitig, während Professor McGonagall und die anderen Professoren außer Snape amüsiert woanders hinschauten um die allmorgendliche Routine der beiden nicht zu stören.

Harry und Blaise schauten sich an und fingen wieder an zu kichern als sie sich vorstellten wie groß Flitwicks Mutter wohl gewesen sein musste um die beiden bis zum Ende der Schwangerschaft tragen zu können.

Fred und George waren hingerissen von den beiden da sie bisher nie Gleichgesinnte gefunden hatten. Trotz der letzten Jahre des Friedens war in der magischen Welt trotzdem noch der Krieg zu spüren und die meisten Leute empfanden Scherze und Spaß als ein unnötiges Übel.

Um die Leute von ihren Sorgen abzulenken, hatten Fred und George beschlossen alles zu tun um das Leben so ereignisreich und spaßig zu machen wie möglich. Zunächst hatte es mit ihrer Familie angefangen als Molly Weasley beinahe bei der Geburt der Tochter umkam. Die Familie hatte lange um die beiden Leben gebangt bis sie endlich außer Gefahr waren.

Danach hatten die anderen Familienmitglieder immer wieder durch Besorgnis für Ruhe und Ordnung in ihrem sonst so chaotischen Familienhaus gesorgt bis Fred und George beschlossen ihrer Mutter zu helfen wieder in den Alltag zu finden indem sie für ihre Geschwister soviel Chaos wie möglich verursachten.

Nicht nur einmal hatten die Zwillinge den dankbaren Blick ihrer Mutter bekommen als sie die ernste und meist auch erdrückende Stimmung durch ihre Scherze und Tricks auflockerten. Ihre Mutter wusste von allen Geheimnissen oder hatte zumindest eine Ahnung die die beiden hatten, und doch tat sie meist als ob sie von nichts wüsste.

Auch wusste sie von dem einen Geheimnis das niemand außer den beiden wissen sollte und hatte mit den beiden bereits deswegen geredet. Das größte Geheimnis der Zwillinge war so überraschend für die Zwillinge selbst gewesen dass sie seitdem unzertrennlich waren und sich einen Eid geschworen hatten niemanden außer ihrer zukünftigen Allianzen und Ehefrauen von dem Geheimnis zu erzählen.

Freundschaftlich plauderten die vier über Tricks und Kniffe die sie kannten bis McGonagall die Zwillinge aus der Halle zu ihrem Unterricht scheuchte. Mit vielen Dienern und blumigen Worten verabschiedeten sich die beiden und flohen zu ihren Klassen.

Professor McGonagall runzelte die Stirn als sie den Zwillingen nachschaute. Die beiden waren magisch talentiert doch sie leider brachten sie ihr Talent nicht in die Stunden ein. Minerva war bereits zu dem Schluss gekommen dass die beiden niemals eine ordentliche Arbeit finden würden, da ihr Ruf als Unruhestifter und Clowns ihnen bereits überallhin folgte und sogar schon außerhalb der Wände und Mauern von Hogwarts bekannt war.

Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie auch auf die beiden neuen Schüler die den Zwillingen wohl aufgefallen waren. Sie hatte nichts Besseres von Harry Potter erwartet doch Blaise Zabini war eine Überraschung auf der ganzen Linie.

Die Zabinis waren seit jeher schon immer der Dunklen Magie verfallen und waren daher fast immer nach Slytherin sortiert worden. Die Ausnahmen kamen immer nach Ravenclaw denn nur das Wissen konnte der Gier nach Dunkler Macht widerstehen.

Doch dass dieser Zabini nach Gryffindor kam war zum ersten Mal seit der Geschichte Hogwarts passiert. Verstört durch diese Wendung in einer der berühmtesten Dunklen Häuser der Welt, gab Minerva die Stundenpläne aus.

Sie konnte nur hoffen dass nicht weitere erschreckenden Überraschungen auf sie warten würden.


	7. Wenn man es nicht erwartet

A/N: Da diese Geschichte anscheinend mittlerweile ohne Leser ist, und sowieso niemand meine Autoren hinweise liest möchte ich nur darauf hinweisen dass diese Geschichte mein Eigentum ist und dass ich **löschen werde**. Ich habe besseres zu tun als Geschichten zu schreiben die nicht gelesen werden oder auf meiner Festplate verschimmeln. Danke dass ihr das gelesen habt. 

* * *

Als Harry den Stundenplan betrachtete konnte er sich fast ein Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Nicht nur dass sie nach Verwandlung, Zaubertränke hatten, nein auch noch zwei Stunden Pflanzenkunde standen ihnen bevor.

Während Salazar die Duft der Kräuter liebte wenn er einen seiner Zaubertränke braute und auch das stetige Arbeiten mit den Pflanzen genoss, die sich seine Zuneigung wünschten und ihn nicht immer wegschickten wenn er gerade in einer seiner Schmusephasen war, konnte er die Arbeit jedoch nicht leiden wenn er die Pflanzen nach Anweisung behandeln sollte.

Blaise starrte ihn an als Harry langsam zu ihrer Klasse Verwandlung ging die von ihrem Hausmaskottchen angeführt wurden. Das McGonagall eine Katze war hatte Salazar nur per Zufall heute Morgen mitbekommen als sie ihn angesehen hatte, während die Zwillinge von einen ihrer Eskapaden erzählten.

Salazar hatte schon immer aufpassen müssen nicht aus Versehen einer seiner Fähigkeiten zu aktivieren, doch leider war ihm heute Morgen seine Scannerfähigkeit entglitten. Die Scannerfähigkeit beruhte auf der Möglichkeit Magie zu sehen und damit Potenziale und Magische Fähigkeiten zu erkennen.

Da, genauso wie seine Empathie, sie immer unter Kontrolle gehalten werden musste damit er nicht überwältigt von den Eindrücken wurde, konnte es in Ausnahmefällen passieren dass die Eindrücke um ihn herum so stark wurden dass seine Fähigkeiten als Alarmsystem selbst aktivierten.

Er hatte schon häufig mit diesem unangenehmen Nebeneffekt Bekanntschaft gemacht da in einer Schule mit jungen, noch nicht trainierten Kindern, unentdeckte Talente und Fähigkeit an der Tagesordnung sind.

Die Fähigkeiten waren allerdings verschieden und oft unangenehm. Viele Eltern verboten daher ihren Kindern ihre Fähigkeit zu erforschen und zu kontrollieren, was meist mit dem Tod des Kindes oder der Fähigkeit endete.

Zu seiner Zeit hatte Salazar dessen entgegengewirkt indem er selbst diese Fähigkeit in sich aufnahm. Meistens war es die Empathie oder die Schattenmagie die an ihn weitergegeben wurden, doch manchmal bekam er auch die Animagiformen oder die Metamorphmagusfähigkeiten von den Kindern.

In allem hatte er vor seinem Tod über sechshundert Kinder und Erwachsene von ihrem Leid befreit indem er ihre Fähigkeit aufgenommen hatte. Nun würden sicherlich viele sagen dass es wahrlich kein Leid sein kann solch eine Fähigkeit zu haben und dass Salazar nur davon profitiert hätte, doch diese Leute waren nie mit diesen Fähigkeiten bestraft worden.

Selbst in der heutigen Gesellschaft waren Squibs verhasst. Dabei hatten sie genauso Magie wie jeder andere doch sie konnten sie nicht so einsetzen wie andere Zauberer. Tatsächlich waren Squibs mit der natürlichen neutralen Magie gesegnet die ihnen es ermöglichte mit den Pflanzen und Steinen zu sprechen.

Wenn sie diese Fähigkeit abgaben wurden sie wieder zu normalen Zauberern, was allerdings viele nicht wussten. Auch Salazar hatte diese Gabe von seiner Mutter bereits als kleines Kind erhalten, jedoch war er in jedem erdenklichen Sinne nicht normal und konnte diese Fähigkeit einsetzen wie er es wollte. Wie sonst hätte er Hogwarts die nötige Magie für eine Persönlichkeit geben können?

Auch wurden Menschen mit sechs Fingern, wenn sie dem Schönheitsideal nicht entsprachen oder auch nur wegen ihrer Abstammung verabscheut. Dies wurde mit den magischen Fähigkeiten nur verstärkt. Sobald man eine Fähigkeit hatte, musste sie entweder für etwas Gutes verschwendet werden, sie geheim halten oder sie abgeben bzw. verdrängen.

Die Menschen hatten immer Angst vor dem was sie nicht verstanden oder was sie selbst nicht hatten, eine lächerliche Einstellung empfand Salazar da er selbst nicht die Fähigkeit der Transmutation beherrschte, die Fähigkeit sich selbst mehrere Gliedmaßen wachsen zu lassen, doch wollte er diese auch gar nicht haben.

Als Salazar sich in den Raum hinsetzte, warteten bereits einige Huffelpuffs auf den Anfang der Stunde. Da der Raum in zwei Reihen aufgeteilt wurden war und die linke Seite von den Huffelpuff in Anspruch genommen war, setzte sich Salazar ganz vorne in die erste rechte Reihe.

Blaise schien es nicht so ganz zu gefallen direkt vor dem Lehrerpult zu sitzen, doch er setzte sich trotzdem zu Harry. Auf dem Lehrerpult indessen starrte sie eine grau gestreifte Katze an, die, nach einem Zwinkern von Harry, beleidigt wegschaute.

Amüsiert über die fragliche Intelligenz der Katze, die in Wirklichkeit seine eigene Lehrerin war, wandte sich Salazar Blaise zu um ihn eine Geschichte über eine Katze zu erzählen die leider unter den Rasenmäher seines Onkels gekommen war.

Während Blaise erst einmal erklärt werden musste was genau ein Rasenmäher war, wusste die Katze anscheinend genau was dieses Wort zu bedeuten hatte und war dementsprechend entsetzt. Mit lautem Miauen sprang sie auf Harrys Tisch und forderte durch wiederholtes Stolzieren über den ganzen Tisch und dem Streichen ihres Schwanzes über Harrys Gesicht, ihn zu der Fortsetzung seiner Geschichte auf.

Langsam füllte sich die Klasse während Harry erklärte dass es der Katze wieder gut ginge und sie wieder alle Haare hatte, was man allerdings nicht von der Katze sagen konnte die sich einmal in das Haus seiner Verwandten verirrt hatte.

Mit McGonagall abgelenkt und die Hälfte der Klasse an seinen Mund klebend um nur nicht ein Wort der Geschichte zu verpassen, konnte er einen Blick zu Blaise werfen und ihn eine kurze Mitteilung in seinen Geist senden.

Zunächst war Blaise überrascht doch dann grinste er und begann unauffällig sich zu dem Lehrerpult zu begeben. Dort verzauberte er schnell einige der Schubladen mit der Information die Harry ihm gegeben hatte. Als er fertig war, setzte er sich wieder hin und beobachtete wie Harry sich langsam von seinen Geschichten löste und seine Lehrerin wieder aus seinem bann ließ.

Da Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnegan und Dean Thomas immer noch nicht gekommen waren und Harry keine Lust hatte noch mehr Zeit zu schinden, flüsterte er Blaise in einer fast normalen Lautstärke zu: „Meinst du nicht auch dass unsere Lehrerin sich schon längst gezeigt haben sollte? Ich meine die Stunde hat bereits seit zehn Minuten begonnen."

Das leichte Weiten der Augen von der Katze war das einzige Anzeichen dass sie verstanden hatte was los war. Mit einem agilen Sprung landete die Katze wieder auf den Tisch als auf der Tafel eine Aufgabe sich selbst auftrug.

„Guten Tag, meine Name ist Professor McGonagall, und während ich mich Ihnen nicht persönlich vorstelle möchte ich sie zu unserer ersten Verwandlungszauberstunde begrüßen. Ihre erste Aufgabe wird sein mir genaustens aufzuschreiben um was es sich bei der Verwandlung handelt, nicht weniger als neunzehn Zentimeter verlange ich.

Informationen sind in Ihren Büchern ab Seite sechsundfünfzig. Bitte beginnen sie sofort und seien sie leise. Diese Arbeit verlangt keine Unruhe oder Unterhaltung zwischen Ihnen."

Beinahe gelangweilt holte Harry sein Buch heraus und begann seine Feder zu schärfen bevor er sich mit der Aufgabe beschäftigte. Während Blaise wie verrückt im Buch nach der Antwort suchte, schrieb Salazar seine ersten Zeilen. Selbst Rowena hatte ihren Unterricht interessanter gemacht und die Theorie selbst erklärt, das Buch erklärte nur einen Teil des Ganzen und das in einer sehr trockenen Art. Das Buch war von Verwandlungsmeistern für Verwandlungsmeister geschrieben wurden, deswegen würden die meisten es auch nicht verstehen.

Nach dem Gesichtsausdruck von Blaise zu urteilen nach verstand er zumindest die Theorie nicht. Da Salazar innerhalb von fünf Minuten fertig war, stand er auf, legte seine Arbeit vor die erstaunte Katze und setzte sich wieder neben Blaise. Per Blickkontakt erklärte Harry nun um was es sich genau bei der Theorie handelte. Die anderen konnten nur erkennen dass sich die beiden Jungen tief in die Augen schauten, und dass für mehrere Minuten.

Als die beiden wegschauten, wendete auch die ganze Klasse von ihnen ab obwohl sie noch öfter in ihre Richtung lugten. Alles war interessanter als die Theoriearbeit für Verwandlung, außer für Miss Granger vielleicht die bereits ihren Aufsatz über acht Zentimeter zu lang abgegeben hatte, und die beiden Jungen waren sehr interessant in ihrem Verhalten.

Nach mehreren Minuten wo nichts außer das Umblättern der Seiten von Hermine und das eifrige Schreiben und Kratzen von Blaise und seiner Feder zu hören waren, wandten sich die meisten Schüler wieder ihren Kritzeleien und leisen Konversationen zu.

Als Ron und seine Kumpanen in den Klassenraum stürmten war bereits fast eine ganze Stunde vergangen. Da sie eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung hatten, war es nicht ganz so schlimm die erste zu verpassen, doch einen guten Eindruck machten die drei ganz bestimmt nicht.

Bevor auch nur einer der Drei ein Wort herausbekam, sprang die Katze vom Tisch und verwandelte sich in die Professorin selbst. Mit ihrem bekannten sehr strengen Gesichtsausdruck und ihren verzogenen Mundwickeln betrachtete sie die drei Gryffindors für eine Weile bis sich diese unwohl unter ihrem Blick wendeten.

„Ich darf sie darauf hinweisen dass pünktliches Erscheinen zu einem Unterricht die Pflicht der Schüler an dieser Schule ist. Wenn Sie noch einmal in irgendeinem anderen Unterricht so spät oder überhaupt verspätet auftauchen werde ich Ihrem Haus die doppelte Punktzahl abziehen die normalerweise für ein solches Vergehen abgezogen werden. Ich bitte Sie das nächste Mal entweder mit den anderen Schülern zu kommen oder sogar früher."

Mit einem letzten bösen Blick wandte sie sich nun der Klasse zu die beschämt ihre nicht gemachte Aufgabe auf ihren Pergamenten anstarrten. Mit einem Rümpfen der Nase, drehte sie sich um und zeigte auf die fünf abgegebenen Pergamente die auf ihrem Tisch lagen.

„Diese fünf Schüler haben sich im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Klasse Mühe gegeben die Aufgabe zu lösen, wobei nur zwei die volle Punktzahl für ihre Außerordentliche Arbeit erhalten werden. Die anderen drei hatten ein paar Verständnisprobleme und haben meist viel zuviel Wert auf ihre eigenen theoretischen Ansichten gelegt als auf die Fakten.

Doch trotz dieser Fehler haben sie es zumindest versucht was ich von den Anderen nicht behaupten kann. Ihr müsst dann diese Aufgabe als weitere Hausaufgabe bis morgen erledigen. Nun aber zu dem praktischen Anwenden der Theorie. All diejenigen die bisher es noch nicht mal für nötig hielten die Bücher auszupacken, würde ich bitten dies zu tun und mit dem Rest der Klasse noch einmal dir Theorie zu lesen.

Die Schüler die bereits die Aufgabe gelöst haben, „sie deutete kurz auf Harry, Blaise, Hermine, Zacharias Smith und Thomas Figgelyhut, zwei Huffelpuffs. „kommt bitte vor die Klasse damit ich euch beibringen kann wie man die Theorie praktisch anwendet."

Alle fünf bewegten sich auf die Professorin zu. Mit einem Blick die Klasse überfliegend, setzte McGonagall ein Streichholz vor sich auf den Tisch.

„Um das Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln müsst ihr einen starken Willen haben. Dabei ist zu beachten das die Nadel nicht mehr anzündbar sein sollte und auch nicht mehr brechbar. Dabei müsst ihr euch im Klaren sein wie eine Nadel aussieht und welche Eigenschaften sie hat. Dann konzentriert ihr euch ganz fest darauf und schwingt euren Zauberstab etwa so…"

Salazar konnte sich was Besseres ausmalen als hier die nächsten sieben Jahre zu verbringen. Während er viele der neuen Zaubersprüche interessant fand und auch die neusten Entwicklungen mit Interesse und Staunen verfolgte waren die ersten Klassen sehr langweilig und nicht gerade stimulierend.

Aber da er sich es nicht aussuchen konnte wann und wie er zurück ins Leben kam, seufzte er nur sanft und imitierte die Wandbewegung seiner Professorin. Während Granger, und er musste sagen dass sie einfach genial war und trotzdem eine der nervigsten Mädchen die er jemals die Freude hatte kennen lernen zu dürfen, einfach die Übung innerhalb der nächsten Minuten erledigte, waren selbst Blaise und die Huffelpuffs etwas überfordert.

Harry hatte bereits eine Theorie dazu warum dies so war. Blaise konnte jegliche Sprüche, die Harry im guten Glauben dass er sie nicht in dem Schulkurrikulum erlernen würde, ohne Probleme innerhalb weniger Versuche zaubern. Während er leichte Zauber kaum verstand und auch meist nach einigen Versuchen nicht erfolgreich nicht absolvieren konnte.

Das hatte Salazar schon öfters gesehen in seinen Schülern. Und meistens stammten diese Schüler aus Reinblutfamilien die ihnen bereits vorher schon Zauber beibringen. Das Problem war die Magie in den jungen Körpern.

Um die stärkeren und mächtigeren Zauber sprechen zu können, brauchten die Kinder meist auch erweiterte Magiekanäle in ihren Körpern und kanalisierten ihre Magie zu einem einzigen riesigen Kraftaufwand den ein Erwachsener niemals auch nur versuchen würde. Und damit verlernten sie die Eigenschaft nur die Magie zu benutzen die sie auch benötigten. Die Feinabstimmung war für solche Kinder ein Fremdwort.

Um sie davon wieder zu „entwöhnen" musste man einige Finesse aufbringen. Da Salazar Minervas Ausdruck von Ungeduld und Unverständnis sah, konnte er sich vorstellen dass dieses Phänomen von den Kindern selbst behoben werden musste und wenn nicht, dann würde das Kind jahrelang Probleme haben bis sie endlich in höhere Klassen mit höheren Schwierigkeitsgraden kamen.

Doch selbst dann würden die Kinder oder Jugendliche Probleme bekommen da sie dann zuviel Magie in einen Spruch legen würden und damit eher für Ohnmächtigkeit und Schwindelanfälle anfällig waren. Auch Krankheiten wie die Influenza würden wahrscheinlicher Auftauchen als bei einem gesunden jungen Menschen.

Die restliche Stunde verging eher langsam da die anderen Schüler noch mehr Probleme hatten durch das Unverständnis des Textes. Nachdem McGonagall sie mit der Hausaufgabe über fünfzig Zentimeter über die Verwandlung von einem Streichholz in eine Stecknadel wegschickte, marschierten alle Gryffindors nach unten zu den Untergrundgängen von Hogwarts.

Da sie diese Stunde mit den Slytherins hatten, ahnte Harry schon was auf ihn zukommen würde. Gryffindor und Slytherin hatten sich seit dem Streit ihrer Gründer nicht verstanden. Davor waren sie wie Freunde gewesen und hatten in Kameraderie und Freundschaft sich Herausforderungen und Wettbewerben gestellt.

Dazu kam auch noch der Abscheu den der Lehrer gegen Harry fühlte, obwohl das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Gerade jetzt trauerte Salazar über den Tod seines Liebsten, der auf brutalster Weise umgebracht worden war und ihm nun völlig entfremdet war. Karma war nie auf Salazars Seite gewesen, doch bisher hatte er immer das Glück gehabt dass er im gleichen Alter mit seinem Liebhaber war oder etwas älter.

Nun waren nicht nur die unerklärliche Abneigung und das Alter, und damit der soziale Stress und Druck, gegen sie, sondern auch sein Haus und wahrscheinlich die persönliche Neigung zu der Magie zwischen ihnen. Von Voldemort gar nicht redend.

Ein Räuspern ließ Harry aufschauen und er sah dass bereits drei Slytherinmädchen vor ihm standen. Eine, die sich geräuspert hatte, schien die tapferste zu sein und trat vor ihm um mit ihm zu reden.

Schüchtern, doch mit einem energischen und entschlossenen Gesichtausdruck sprach sie ihn an. „Hallo, du bist Harry Potter nicht wahr?" Ein paar Gryffindors fingen hinter Harry an zu kichern über die Sinnlosigkeit der Frage da die Narbe auf Harrys Kopf klar zu sehen war.

Sie verstanden den Slytherinsinn nicht hinter der Frage. Doch Salazar verstand genau. Mit dieser Frage gab sie ihm die Chance sie abzuweisen bis zu einem günstigeren Zeitpunkt für ihn, wo er sie aufsuchen würde. Andererseits war es auch eine Frage ob er wirklich das war was die magische Welt aus ihn machte. Sozusagen ein vorsichtiges Abtasten wofür er wirklich stand.

Er musterte das junge Mädchen noch mal genau, mit einem Blick erkennend dass sie unter ihrer Robe Muggelsachen trug und nicht Unterwäsche war wie die Reinblütern und er selbst, und damit zumindest ein Halbblut war. Mit einem kurzen Nicken gab er zu verstehen dass er verstanden hatte und bereit war sich ihrer Fragen zustellen, egal wann.

Sofort richtete sie sich auf und straffte ihre Haltung. Sie war nun so etwas wie der Botschafter des Slytherin Hauses, und Harry war sicher dass dies abgesprochen mit Snape und dem Rest des Hauses war, und musste das auch zeigen wenn sie seine Ehrlichkeit und Anerkennung wollte.

„Mein Name ist Sarah Sasani, und ich bin ein Halbblut. Meine Mutter ist ein Schlammblut während mein Vater von der Sasanifamilie ist, die bereits seit Mitte des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts besteht.

Mein Vater ist ein Liebhaber von gutem Wein und Gesellschaftstanz. Er gibt oft Bälle und ich bin mir sicher dass auch du gut hineinpassen würdest falls deine Vorlieben die gleichen sind. Ich bin sicher dass einige deiner Freunde, „ sie ließ ihren Blick zu Blaise schweifen „ Ebenfalls willkommen sind. Wir Slytherins mögen es allerdings nicht wenn Einladungen zu spät oder gar nicht abgesagt werden falls du verhindert bist.

Möchtest du denn eine Einladung zum nächsten Ball? Ich wäre überrascht wenn nicht, besonders weil ich gesehen habe dass du wahrscheinlich ein sehr guter Tänzer bist."

Die Gryffindors starrten sie nur an als hätte sie drei Köpfe während Blaise anfing zu grinsen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stellte er sich hinter die rechte Schulter von Harry und legte seine Hand darauf. Als Sarah eine Augenbraue hochhob neigte er leicht den Kopf sodass er fast sich vor ihr verbeugte und streckte seine linke Hand mit seinem Zauberstab direkt neben Harrys arm vor sich aus.

Die zwei anderen Schülerinnen nickten kurz und drehten sich um, doch konnten sie sich nicht verkneifen die Gryffindors hinter Salazar und Blaise doch einmal angewidert zu mustern.

Salazar hingegen war amüsiert über Blaises Verhalten, die klar aussagte dass er bereits der erste Gefolgsmann und Beschützer von Harry war.

„Ich wäre nur allzu gern dazu bereit eine Einladung anzunehmen. Bitte statte deinem Vater aus dass ich gerne tanze und am Liebsten zu Gesellschaftstänzen. Richte außerdem einen Gruß zu deiner Mutter aus, ich warte bereits gespannt sie kennen zu lernen."

Damit drehte sich Salazar um und drehte seinen Rücken zu Sarah zu während Blaise sie immer noch beobachtete. Sarah war beeindruckt. Harry Potter wusste nicht nur wie ein Slytherin dachte und sprach, sondern er beherrschte außerdem die Gesten und Bräuche der Reinblütern perfekt.

Grinsend nickte sie leicht zu Blaise und drehte sich um zu ihren Freundinnen die seit Harry aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, die Szene wieder beobachteten. Oh ja, sie konnte sich schon ausmalen wie überrascht ihr Vater sein würde dass Harry Potter zu seinem Ball kommen würde. Es würde das Ereignis des Jahres werden und damit ihrer Familie noch mehr Einfluss geben. Sarah freute sich jetzt schon darauf.

Wie auf ein Stichwort tauchten aus allen Gängen Slytherins auf und stellten sich wartend vor die Tür die just in diesem Moment aufging. Grinsend traten Blaise und Harry ein. Trotz der erwartenden Probleme freute sich Salazar auf diese Stunde. Er hatte zum ersten Mal seit seinem Geburtstag das Gefühl etwas könnte richtig gehen. Nicht zu vergessen dass er wahrscheinlich bald schon jemanden in Slytherin haben würde der ihm über alles informierte.

Lachend stoßte er Blaise an als der seinen Kessel aufrichtete und alle Zutaten bereit legte. Nichts konnte Salazar jetzt noch die Stimmung vermiesen.


	8. Die Kammer der Geheimnisse

A/N: Vielen Vielen Dank für all Eure superfantastischen Aufbauenden Reviews. Ich hoffe das fast 10 (okay es sind 10 seiten XD) das lange warten wettmachen. Noch mals vielen Dank an Serpiente Negro. Der/Die (O.ô° äääh, ja, keine Ahnung.) mir geholfen hat so einiges an meiner Story klarzumachen bzw. mir geholfen hat dieses Kapitel fertig zu machen. Wer helfen will ist übrigens immer willkommen! -.- Now read and review please!

* * *

Salazar heulte und schlug seine Fäuste immer wieder gegen die Steinwände. Trauer, Hass, Liebe, Freude und eine reisen Wut stürmten durch ihn als ob er in einem Strudel schwamm.

Er hätte es nicht sagen dürfen. Sobald er auch nur annahm dass sein Tag ohne Komplikationen und Sorgen oder Offenbarungen vorbei gehen würde, wurde er eines besseren belehrt. Nicht nur dass Sarah ihm eine Chance geliefert hatte neue Verbündete zu finden, er hatte außerdem die perfekte Chance einen Spitzel, oder sogar mehrere, in dem Schlangenhaus anzuheuern.

Das hatte ihn dazu bewegt zu sagen dass ihm heute niemand mehr seine Laune verderben konnte. Und damit ihm die jetzige Situation heraufbeschwört.

Der Tag war in so weit gut verlaufen. Nachdem Sarah ihn nach seinen Ansichten in punkto Magie gefragt hatte, waren die beiden Häuser umstandslos in den Zaubertrankunterricht gegangen. Was dann folgte war eine Erinnerung für Salazar die er niemals vergessen wollte.

Professor Severus Snape hatte soeben seine Standardrede gehalten und ging nun durch die Anwesenheitslicte seiner Klasse. Als er bei Harrys Namen ankam pausierte er kurz um ihn anzustarren und ihm mit nur einem Blick mitzuteilen dass er nicht würdig war von Severus in irgendeiner Weise bemerkt zu werden.

Trotzdem konnte es der Zaubertrankmeister nicht lassen sich nach dem Wissenstand der neusten Persönlichkeit in Hogwarts zu erkunden.

„Was bekomme ich wenn ich Affodillwurzel und Baldrianwurzel zusammenmische?" Mit einem Grimasse starrte Severus auf Harry herunter. Dieser beendete seine Aufzeichnung über Severus's Rede bevor er diesem antwortete.

„Man würde den Anfang von dem Trank der Lebenden Toten bekommen. Die genauen Schritte wären :

Die Affodillwurzel und Baldrianwurzel klein hacken, die Schlafbohnen mit der dumpfen Seite eines silbernen Dolches zerdrücken, und das Ganze kommt mit dem Wermutaufguss zusammenmischen. Den Trank siebenmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren und dann einmal in die andere Richtung, bis er klar wird."

Mit einer Miene vollster Gelassenheit starrte Harry in das überraschte und durchaus bewundernde Gesicht seines Zaubertranklehrers. Die ganze Klasse starrte ihn an, außer Hermine Granger die versuchte den Trank in ihrem Buch zu finden um Fehler in seiner Beschreibung des Brauens anzukreiden und ihn mit seiner eigenen Dummheit für Widersprüche und Belehrungen der Lehrer zu schelten.

Severus hingegen starrte den Jungen vor ihn an, als wäre er ein Gottes Geschenk. Oh, er hasste James Potter immer noch und war sogar Willens gegen seinen Sohn die Rache auszuführen die er wollte, doch erst jetzt durch das Genie des Jungen sah er Lily Evans in ihm.

Lily, die ihn immer beschützt hatte und ihm nur Gutes wollte. Die ihm selbst als es schlimmer zu Hause wurde, mit den Schlägen und den Beschimpfungen seiner Eltern, für ihn da war.

Es schien als hätte der Junge nicht nur Potters Gene erhalten sondern auch die seiner Kindheitsfreundin. Mit Respekt nickte er dem jungen Potter, nein er würde den Jungen von Potter distanzieren, Harry zu und schrie die anderen an warum sie dies nicht aufschrieben.

Selbst Harry machte sich daran seine eigenen Anweisungen aufzuschreiben und lächelte im Stillen und heimlich Blaise zu, der sich ein antwortendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Von da an ließ Severus, wann immer einer seiner Schüler, selbst wenn es ein Slytherin war, ein Fehler machte, es von Harry korrigieren.

Zum Schock vieler gab Severus Harry sogar Punkte. Nicht dass das jemand von der Anzeige der Gryffindorhauspunkte hätte sehen können. Nein, Severus gab Harry bzw. Slytherin Punkte für seinen, „nur in Slytherin gehört ein solcher Geist der soviel List und Wissen beherbergt und der Sprechende Hut muss wohl langsam zu alt für seine Aufgabe sein"-Geist welches ihm von den Gryffindors böse Blicke und von den Slytherins Bewunderung und beinahe Verehrung brachte.

In Pflanzenkunde hingegen bekam er dank seines Wissens gute zwanzig Punkte für sein eigenes Haus, das trotz allem die Attitude seiner Hauskameraden nur verschlimmerte, und daher fand er sich nach dem Abendessen in die Enge gedrängt.

Ron und seine zwei Schergen Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnegan hatten ihn und Blaise in eine Sackgasse gelotst. Dort begannen sie ihm vorzuwerfen dass er ein Slytherinliebhaber sei und eine Schlange. Als Harry keine Reaktion zu ihren albernen Beleidigungen zeigte, wurden sie wütend und begannen ihn mit ihren Fäusten anzugreifen.

Doch ein einfacher Petrificus Totalis von Harry und Blaise in schneller Reihenfolge hintereinander gezaubert erledigte das Problem.

Leider hatte Harry sich danach gegen die Steinwand gelehnt um einen Moment lang durchzuatmen. Bevor er oder Blaise reagieren konnte rutschte die Steinwand zur Seite und gab einen Tunnel frei der schräg nach unten fiel.

Kurz nachdem er in den Tunnel fiel, schloss sich auch schon die Tür hinter ihm. Blaise war verzweifelt. Sein Lord war gerade durch einen unbekannten Gang gefallen und er hatte keinerlei Ahnung wie er ihm folgen konnte oder erfahren konnte wohin der Tunnel führte.

Salazar hingegen fand sich bald in einer ihm sehr bekannten Kammer wieder. Tatsächlich fand er sich in seiner Kammer der Geheimnisse wieder. Eine Grimasse schneidend schaute er sich in ihr um. Seine Statue die seinen Vater darstellte stand immer noch. Auch war der Mund noch geschlossen wo einst seine süße Caellari, sein Basiliskenweibchen und die Einzige die ihm seit ihrer Geburt immer treu war, schlief in ihrem Zustand.

Er war leider unvorsichtig in seinem Verlangen nach Tod gewesen. Voller Trauer da er soeben seine Liebe beerdigt hatte und voller Hass für Godric hatte er sein Leben genommen. Dabei hatte er völlig vergessen das Caellari gerade am Produzieren ihrer Eier war.

Sie und Juego waren in der Kammer versteckt gewesen und hatten Salazar zu Ehren hier ihr Nest gebaut. Nun war es fast schon eintausend Jahre seit er sie zu letzt gesehen hatte und ihre Eier sollten schon längst gelegt sein, wäre da nicht Salazars Tod gewesen.

Denn er hatte einen Schutzzauber über seine beiden Basilisken gesprochen. Sobald Salazar starb wurden die beiden sowie ihre Eier in einen Tiefschlaf und sozusagen in Stillstand versetzt.

Nur einer der seinen Namen sprach in der Sprache der Schlangen war es möglich einer seiner Lieblinge zu wecken. Wen es weckte war auch ein Teil des Zaubers gewesen. Sollte der Parselsprecher das Verlangen haben der Schule zu schaden, so würde Juego geweckt werden.

War es allerdings ein Versehen oder hatte der Sprecher ein Verlangen nach Rache würde Caellari geweckt werden. Warum sollte Salazar jemanden von seiner Rache abbringen, wo doch er seine niemals dürsten konnte?

Seufzend saß Salazar auf und machte sich daran die Kammer von sämtlichen Unreinheiten zu säubern. Dabei stoß er auf immer mehr Rattenskelette und andere Knochen, die allerdings schon vermodert und bereits in etwa fünfzig bis achtzig Jahre alt sein sollten.

Er dachte etwas nach darüber und was es bedeuten könnte bevor er seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Schon bald, nachdem er noch ein paar seine Parselsprüche benutzte die die Sicherheit der Tunnel, sowie das Licht, die Sauberkeit und das unerlaubte Eintreten regelten, war er zufrieden und wandte sich wieder der Statue zu.

Sie hatte im Mund eine Geheimkammer die zum Nest der Basilisken führte. Doch der wahre Schatz lag für alle Augen zu sehen doch kaum einer beachtete es. Der riesige Teich vor der Statue beinhaltete die wahre Kammer. Er selbst war dort gestorben und erwartete sein Skelett oder seine sehr verweste Leiche dort zu finden.

Während die Basilisken allein mit seinem Namen hervor beschworen werden konnten, musste diese Kammer mit dem einen Spruch geöffnet werden den jeder Hogwartsschüler kannte und jeden Tag sah und doch niemals einen tieferen Sinn dahinter sehen würde.

Langsam und jeden Ton genießend hisste er das Passwort das die Kammer öffnete. Die Sprache der Serpentinen und Vipern war für ihn eher wie das Ambrosia als irgendetwas anderes. Besonders da er sie schon solange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Langsam floss das Wasser in eine Nebenkammer um den Gang nach unten frei zu geben. Als Harry den Gang hinunterstieg ließ er seine Hand sanft an den schleimigen und mit Dreck beschmierten Wänden darüber gleiten. Von seiner Hand aus reinigte sich die Wand in einem hellblauen Licht.

Sanft pulsierte das Licht außen hin bis die ganze Kammer erfüllt war. Doch nicht nur Kammer wurde von dem Licht gereinigt und inspiziert sondern auch die Tunnel die von ihr wegführten und die Kammern innerhalb, eine die in der Statue und die eine unterhalb von Harry, waren.

Sanftes Licht drang auch aus dem Zugang der hinter einem Waschbecken in einem Mädchenklo versteckt war. Allerdings sah nur ein Geist das Spektakel das aus einem Gang kam der vor Geistern beschützt war und deshalb nie von ihr besucht wurde.

Harry atmete tief durch. Erneut erwachte seine Magie sobald er den Ort seines vorherigen Todes besuchte um dort wieder seine Magie sich einzuführen. Jedes Mal begrüßte seine Magie ihn erneut aufs Freudige da nur er allein sie benutzen konnte.

Was bei normalen Magiern gegeben war musste Harry sich in jedem Leben neu verdienen. Während bei anderen die Magie bereits im Mutterleib begann sich in dem neuen Lebewesen zu formen und ihm eine gewisse Art von Geschenk damit machte, sie jedoch sich dieses Geschenk beim Ableben des Lebewesens zurückholte, hatte Harry das Glück oder auch Pech von ihr etwas anderes geschenkt bekommen zu haben.

Die Gabe einer Dunkler Lord zu sein.

Es hatte mit Sicherheit schon viele Dunkle Lords gegeben doch keiner von ihnen war ohne die Täuschung der Magie entstanden, sie hatten alle die Magie in irgendeiner Weise betrogen oder getäuscht, ein Akt der für Salzar das Schlimmste war. Wahre Dunkle und auch Licht Lords und Ladys wurden von der Magie gewählt. Sie erhielten einen Traum in dem sie erklärt bekamen was genau ihre Aufgabe war.

Der Traum kam alle dreißighundert Leben wieder, um der Seele verständlich zu machen welches ihre Aufgabe war damit sie es nicht vergaß. Da die Informationen der anderen gelebten Leben viel Zeit benötigten um assimiliert zu werden und es sein konnte das die Seele diese Information einfach vergaß.

Mit jedem Schritt den Harry zu der Tür die seinen ehemaligen Körper versteckte machte, pulsierte das Licht und wurde stärker. Als ob die Magie ihn erkennen und ihn wieder freudig begrüßen würde, fing das Licht an Schatten und Wesen zu bilden die für Harry in irgendeiner Weise einmal etwas bedeutet hatten.

Da war der Wal, der ihn einst dazu verholfen hatte seine Familie zu retten, das Einhorn, das ihm geholfen hatte seinen Frieden zu finden als er unsterblich war und ins nächste Leben hinüberzugleiten, der Wolf, der sie aufgenommen hatte wie eine von dem eigenen Wurf und Rudel, als sie eine junge Frau war und auf der Flucht vor ihren versprochenen Ehemann.

Neben Salazar erschien das junge Fohlen, das sich für ihn opferte als er was zu essen brauchte während eines schrecklichen Schneesturms, der Rabe, der ihn durch die Adern des Nebels der Vergessenen führte zurück zu seinem Körper als er als Seher gestrandet war und der junge Hase, der einst sein einziger Freund war in einer Zeit wo Krieg alltäflich war ohne einen friedlichen Horizont.

Salazar berührte sanft seine damaligen Gefährte die ihm, auch wenn es nur in einer kleinen Weise war, geholfen hatte. Doch sobald er die Lichtgespenster berührte, zerstoben sie in viele kleine Splitter von Licht und schon tauchten auch schon die nächsten Erinnerungen und Helfer auf die ihm auf diese Weise zeigen wollten, das er niemals allein war.

Ein Bär begleitete ihn ein paar Schritte weiter hinunter, sein Kopf in aufmuntert anstupsend und erinnerte ihn an ihre Zeit als stolze Vagabunden, die Maus, die neben seinen füßen huschte nicht minder stolz einmal einer seiner Vertrauten gewesen zu sein die ihm das Leben gerettet hatten indem sie seine Seile zerknabbert hatte, das Schnattern des Delphins der nun neben ihm ausgelassen schwamm und zuzwinkerte ließ ein Lächeln über Salazars Gesicht huschen, vor allem aber das Wiehern einer Herde Thestrale und der Schrei eines Gryphons und Hippogreifes erregte Salazars Aufmerksamkeit, als diese ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken durch ihn hindurch gallopierten, nur um kurz vor ihm zum Halten zu kommen und neckend wieder zu verschwinden.

Überrascht zuckte Salazar zusammen als von hinten das Heulen eines Rudels Grimme zu hören war, der Schrei eines Adlers, das Huten einer Eule und das Fauchen mehrerer Katzen. Als Salazar nach oben schaute war er überwältigt. Da er bereits fast fünf Meter unterhalb des Sockels der Statue war, ließ der Blick über ihn seinen Körper erstarren.

Tausende von ehemaligen Gefährten und Helfern, von menschlichen und nicht-menshlichen Freunden und Bekannten, von denen die er einst Familie genannt hatte, von denen die sein Herz und seine Seele immer noch erfüllten und ihn an all seine Lektionen und gelebten Erfahrungen erinnerten. Die immer noch Kraft gaben obwohl ihre Tode schon mehr als ein paar Jahrhunderte zurücklagen.

Wie ein Strom flogen sie über ihm, ständig wechselnd, stetig ihm zeigten wie sie waren als sie noch lebten, ganz ihrer Natur. Nur mit einem starken Willen und nicht zu sagen mit dem Gefühl von Trauer von Dankbarkeit wendete sich Salazar von dem Bild ab. Er hatte soeben seine geliebten Söhne und Töchter gesehen und war von ihren lächelnden Gesichtern in die Gegenwart zurückgeholt worden.

Sich an die Wand abstützend kletterte er den Weg weiter nach unten bis er vor der Tür stand die für ihn alles bedeutete. Die schlimmen Erinnerungen seines vergangenen Lebens, die Macht wieder der Dunkle Lord zu sein und die damit verbundene Verantwortung. Wie ein Traum glitt vor ihm eine Vision wie sein Leben ohne diese Macht aussehen könnte.

Er könnte frei und einfach leben, ohne Krieg und ohne Verluste leben. Eine Familie ufbauen die ihm Freude bringen würde und ihn niemals verlassen würde.

Ein humorloses Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. Es würde ein Leben ohne Magie, ohne seine Freunde und vor allem ohne Severus sein. Mit einem resolutem Lächeln schüttelte er seinen Kopf, er würde niemals seine Freunde, Familie, Gefährten und vor allem Severus aufgeben um in Frieden zu sein.

Als ob sie seine Entscheidung gehört hätten, starteten die Wesen über ihm eine Kakophonie. Sie alle begannen vor Freude immer schneller und immer schneller zu tanzen bis sie nur noch ein Wirbelsturm tanzender Funken waren die auf niederprasselten. Salazars Gedanken begannen zu wirbeln wie der Strudel der ihn umtanzte und er erinnerte sich plötzlich mit einer Klarheit an einem Moment mit seiner Familie die ihn selbst in seines Todesstunden verfolgte.

Er erinnerte sich daran dass er kurz vor dem Tod seines Ältesten Sohnes mit ihm gestritten hatte. Salazar hatte ihm vorgeworfen sich nicht um die Familie zu scheren da er andauernd verschwand. Sein Ältester Erathyn, hatte dagegen gehalten dass seine beiden Väter selbst kaum noch außerhalb ihrer Zaubertranklabore zu sehen waren, und sie ihm deswegen nichs vorwerfen konnten.

Salazar erinnerte sich noch wie er Erathyn gedroht hatte ihn aus der Familie zu verbannen falls er nicht sein Verhalten änderte, woraufhin sein erblasste und zornig aber auch traurig versprach öfter da zu sein, nachdem er seine noch laufenden Sachen in Ordnung brachte.

Erathyn war daraufhin hinunter zu Hogsmeade gegangen, damals ein noch relativ kleiner Ort mit Zauberern bevölkert die Angst hatten und Schutz der stärksten Zauberer ihrer Zeit suchten. Er kam nie wieder.

Ein wütender Mob von Muggeln die einen Aufstand auf der anderen Seite des Waldes machten, überfielen an jenem Tag Hogsmeade. Erathyn beschützte die Häuser vor ihnen und fiel durch den übermäßigen Gebrauch seiner Zauberkräfte geschwächt einem Pfeil zum Opfer der normalerweise durch die eigene Zauberkraft einfach abgeprallt wäre.

Voller Zorn hatten Salazar und sein Ehemann einen Tag nach der Beerdigung ihres Sohnes die Stadt der Muggel zersrtört, sowie die nächsten acht Sstädte in der Umgebung, damit so etwas nie wieder passieren würde. Das war der erste Akt den Helga und Godric zu der Annahme verleiteten dass Salazar Muggel hasste, und er würde nicht der Letzte bleiben.

Auch wenn Salazar heute klar war, so wie kurz vor seinem Tode, dass in Wahrheit nur ein Einziger daran Schuld hatte dass die Muggel ihm immer wieder seine Kinder und Liebsten raubten, war doch sein Hass, seine Verachtung und seine Wut auf die Muggel nicht erloschen. Das er allerdings etwas gegen Muggelgeborene hatte war falsch. Schließlich wusste Salazar dass Muggelgeborene einfach aus einer Linie von Squibs kam, die durch ihre Instinkte und natürliche Auswahl sich mit anderen Squibs oder Abkommen von Squibs vereinigten um irgendwann wieder eine neue Linie bzw. alte Linie von Magiefähigen Kindern zu erschaffen.

Doch nun bekam er eine Klarheit die er damals nicht hatte, er erfuhr den Grund seines Sohnes für seine so abweisende Haltung und die Vernachlässigung seiner Pflichten. Ein junges blondes kicherndes Mädchen erschien vor seinem innerem Auge sowie ein Junge der das Ebenbild von Erathyn war. Er hatte, ohne das Wissen seiner Väter, sich eine Familie und ein Leben außerhalb Hogwarts aufgebaut. Die Frau die er gewählt hatte war Salazar bekannt als eine Ncihte von Godric, der niemals der Heirat der beiden zugestimmt hätte.

Tränen stiegen Salazar in die Augen als er verstand warum Erathyn die Statd so verteidigt hatte, ohne dabei auf den Verlust seines eigenen Lebens zu achten. Schluchzend sank Salazar in die Knie. Was war er nur für ein Blinder Idiot gewesen? Wie hatte er denn nicht merken können das die Ausflüge seines Sohnes bereitsn seit Jahren immer länger wurden?

Die Panik seines Sohnes als er die Verbannung zu Sprache brachte war auch klar. Ohne den Namen Slytherin hatten seine Kinder keine Chance zu überleben als Bastarde einer verlassenen Mutter. So hatten sie immerhin Zugriff auf die Verließe in Gringotts sowie das Verließ ihres Vaters dort, denn weder Salazar noch Richard hatte je daran gedacht es auch nur zu schließen oder unzugängich für die außerhalb der Familie zu machen. Wer immer den Namen Slytherin trug, ob per Adoption, Heirat oder auch willens der Abstammung, durfte die Verließe betreten.

Eine sanfte Hand auf seiner Wange ließ Salazar aufschauen, direkt in die Augen seines ältesten Sohnes. Der lächelte nur mit Tränen in den Augen und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Auch die Frau hinter ihm und die Kinder die langsam vor seinen Augen zu Erwachsenen und selbst Eltern von Kindern wurden, schüttelten sanft den Kopf und teilten ihm mit dass sie ihn niemals für ihr Schicksal, für ihr Leid und ihre Trauer beschuldigt hatten.

Mit zitternden Beinen stand der nun wieder so scheinbar junge Ertschaffer von Hogwarts auf. Ohne auf die Sinnlosigkeit seiner Geste oder auch nur den komischen Anblick zu achten öffnete er die Arme und lud seine bereits verstorbene Familie dazu ein ihn zu umarmen. Sein Sohn war der Erste der, als ob er wieder ein kleiner Junge war, sich in die Arme seines um mindestens acht Köpfe kleineren Vater schmiegte. Der Rest der Familie folgte schnell und schon bald war Salazar umringt von einer Familie die er in seinen Lebzeiten nie gekannt hatte, doch nach seinem Tode endlich begrüßen durfte, auch wenn es für manch andere schon viel zu spät erscheinte.

Gleichzeitig lachend und weinend umarmte Salazar soviele Familienmitglieder wie er nur konnte. Nach und nach verschwanden sie jedoch wieder im Licht dass Salazar umspielte und ihn wieder allein ließ. Auf der einen Seite war Salazar erleichtert zu wissen warum das Leben ihm so übel mitgespielt hatte, auf der anderen Seite wollte er am liebsten die Ungerechtigkeit, dass er die Familie seines Sohnes erst jetzt, nach ein paar Jahrhunderten kennenlernte, anprangern.

Nichtsdestotrotz, wischte er sich wütend seine Tränen von dem Gesicht und ging zur Tür hinüber, die bis gerade eben noch der Grund seines Besuchs hier gewesen war. Das er nun fast jegliches Interesse verloren hatte und viel lieber in den Armen seines Seelengefägrten ruhen wollte konnte man ihm wohl kaum verübeln. Allein die Tatsache das Severus ihn nicht als Seelenverwandten erkennen würde, und der Grund seines Gefühlsausbruches ebenfalls nur mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue abtun würde, wenn nicht sogar zu Madame Pomphrey abschieben würde für seine Einbildung das es den Zauberttrankmeisters interessieren würde welche verrückte Idee sich der Junge-Der-Lebte wiederausgedacht hatte, hielt Salazar zurück.

Mit einer leicht zitternden Hand öffnete Salazar die Tür. Allein das Berühren der klinke schien die Tür dazu zu bewegen ihr jahrelang streng gehütetes und makabres Geheimnis preiszugeben. Der Geruch von alter abgestandener Luft und Verwesen schlug Salazar ins Gesicht als er in den düsternen Raum eintrat.

Bereits beim ersten Schritt trat er auf einen ziemlich verrotteten Knochen der wohl einst einem Hasen gehörte der sich vor Jahren hier herunter verirrt hatte durch eine der Luftzufuhrröhren die in den Wald nach oben führten.

Auch Mäuse und sonstige Waldlebewesen verirrten sich oft in die Kammer herunter, denn während sie eine Zauberer-/Hexen-/Magische Kreaturen- und Muggelabwehr-/ignorierzauber hatte, tat dies nichts für kleinere Wesen und vor allem Beutetiere für Salazars Basilisken.

Mit einer einfachen Handbewegung, erleuchtete Salazar die ganze Kammer, was im Nachihinein wohl eher dumm war, gestand sich Salazar in seinen Gedanken ein.

Denn mit dem Licht kam nicht nur der Raum sondern auch sein Inhalt zum Schein, was für Salazar nicht gerade hilfreih war, denn sobald er seinen eigenen Leichnam vor sich sah, begann die Magie, die ihn bisher nur begleitet und unterstützt hatte, sich zu sammeln und mit einem einzigen Ziel in ihn zu strömen. Salazar, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte sich so offen umgebracht zu haben, aber sich bewusste gewesen war wie schmerzhaft das erneuerte aquirieren aller Fähigkeiten als Dunkler Lord und magischer Herrscher sein würde, wurde von der Macht des magischen Stroms überwältigt und zu Boden gebracht.

Die nächsten Minuten, die für Harry wie Jahre erschienen, ließen nicht nur die Kammer sondern auch sämtliche Räume außerhalb in gleißendes Licht tauchen das soviel Macht beinhaltete dass sogar Hogwarts erschütterte.

Blaise, der bei seiner Hauslehrerin war um das Verschwinden von Harry Potter zu melden, sowie einige andere, innerhalb und außerhalb Hogwarts, die die Macht eines neuen Lords spürten horchten auf, während der Rest der Hogwartsbewohner voller Schreck und Panik versuchten an sämtlichen Einrichtungsgegenständen und den Steinwänden festzuhalten.

Nachdem das Rütteln und Erschauern des mächtigen Schloßes nachgab, ließ der erstaunte Schulleiter alle Schüler sich in der großen Halle sammeln um für Ordnung und Ruhe zu sorgen.

Salazar hingegen wachte total erschöpft und mit Schaudern, Krämpfen und Zittern geplagt, auf dem Boden der Kammer auf. Als er aufschaute war er wie in der Zeit zurückgegangen. Das Labor um ihn herum war sauber und sah wie eben erst eingerichtet aus. Sämtliche Zutaten waren frisch in ihren Behältern und nirgendwo war auch nur ein Anzeichen zu sehen dass sich jemand hier vor hunderten von Jahren umgebracht hatte. Mit Erstaunen stellte Salazr fet dass er bereits seine Fähigkeit des Aurensehens wieder erlangt hatte, etwas was ihm bis dahin nicht gelungen war. Überhaupt erschien ihm sein Körper nun wieder besser fähig seine Talente und auch seine Fähigkeiten zu benutzen als zuvor. Es war als ob etwas, was ihn bisher gehindert hatte, weggegangen sei.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Harry die Treppen wieder hoch um sich in seiner Kammer der Geheimnisse umzugucken. Alles war als ob er nie gegangen wäre, als ob es wieder nur ein paar Jahre nach der Erschaffung dieser Kammer und Hogwarts wäre.

Vielleicht war er deswegen nicht überrascht dass sich das Becken automatisch wieder mit frischem klaren Wasser füllte wie er es wollte, ohne ein Wort von ihm. Oder das die Leuchter um ihn herum erfüllt mit magischem Licht war, wo zuvor eigentlich noch Kerzen gehungen hatten.

Was ihn allerdings zu einem unstattlichen Ausruf der Überraschung brachte, war sein Spiegelbild im Wasser. Dort spiegelt sich nicht mehr die Visage eines elfjährigen, unterernährten kleinen Jungen, sondern die eines stattlichen Mannes, dem Anschein nach am Anfang seines jungen Erwachsenenlebens, mit stechend grünen Augen, kurzen und sanft geschwungenen rabenschwarzen Haar und muskulösen Körper sich im Wasser betrachtete.

Die Narbe eines Blitzes konnte man so gerade eben unter dem Pony hervorsehen, das Einzige was den jungen Mann mit dem Kind verband das zuvor die große Kammer bertreten hatte. Auch wenn die Augen grün waren, so waren die von dem Mann im Wasserspiegel fast schwarz mit dunklen Erinnerungen und Gefühlen die ihm keine Ruhe gaben. Doch Salazar wusste dass seine Augen, außer in der Nähe seines Geliebten, sie niemals so funkeln würden wie die des Jungen. Die Unschuld des Körpers und Geistes des Jungen war der Grund für die lichten Augen.

Harry verstand das sein junger Körper auch der Grund dafür gewesen war warum er so manche der Dunklen Künste vergessen oder verdrängt hatte, warum einige seiner Gaben bis dahin ihm verwehrt worden waren.

Seufzend ging Salazar zu einer der Steinwände die ihn wieder ins Innere des Schloßes bringen würde sobald der Geheimgang geöffnet wurde. Sobald er allerdings die Wand berührte, überschwemmte ihn allerdings ein erneuter Schock, ein Geheimnis das Hogwarts ihren Vater zeigen wollte solange er noch sicher in seiner Kammer war und geschützt vor den gierigen Augen des Schulleiters.

Szenen von Godric und ihm, von ihren Abenteuern und ihren Taten, ihrer Freundschaft und Brüderlichkeit schwammen durch Harry. Doch dann fixierte sich die umgebung um eine Szene die Salazar niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er sah wie Godric und sein Sohn sich stritten.

„Wie konntest du nur Thomas? Wie konntest du nur Salazar und mir so etwas antun? Und für was hast du die Familie seines Onkels, meines Bruders umgebracht? Für Macht? Geld? Für was hast du dein Leben verwirkt?" Godric starrte zornig, traurig und auch verzweifelt seinen Sohn an. Er hatte schon alnge den Verdacht gehabt das er etwas damit zu tun hatte das die ganze Familie von Salazar langsam aber sicher starb. Einzig und allein die Töchter waren verschont worden da diese den Familiennamen nicht weitergeben konnten.

Doch sein Sohn lachte ihn nur aus. „Warum ich sie getötet habe? Ist es denn nicht klar mein lieber Vater? Slytherin war abartig! Er lebte mit einem Mann zusammen und während ich verstehe warum Tante Helga und Rowena zusammen sind, besonders nach ihren Erfahrungen und ihren Titeln und Verantwortungen, so ist es einfach abartig gleichgeschlechtliche Paare zu sehen. Die Muggel haben Recht wenn sie sagen dass es unnatürlich sei. Schließlich können sie nicht mit Tränken und sonstigen Zaubern sich Kinder verschaffen wann immer sie wollen. Doch das du diesen Mann den du Bruder nennst, auch noch der Dunkle Lord ist, das ist zu viel. Selbst ich konnte über diese massive Verletzung unserer natürlichen Gesetze nicht hinwegsehen.

Also habe ich dir mittels Trank, der übrigens von einem Zaubertrankmeisters kam der dem Lichte dient, nicht so wie Salazar und Richard, die Zeit gegeben die Dinge so zu sehen wie sie sind. Ich bin allerdings enttäuscht das der Zauber von Salazar nach dem Absetzen des Trankes wieder da ist. Und was mein Leben betrifft? Dank dir Vater und Tante Helga ist Salazar Slytherin und seine ganze Familie nun tot, und damit mein Lebenswerk uns von dem Dunklen Lord zu befreien vollbracht."

Lächelnd stellte Thomas sich vor seinen Vater und wartete vergebens auf das Lächeln das jetzt eigentlich auf dem Gesicht erscheinen sollte. Stattdessen bekam er eine Ohrfeige und ein Messer in die Eingeweide.

„Oh du mein dummer dummer Junge. Nun hast du nicht nur dein eigenes sondern auch das Leben deiner Familie verwirkt. Ich habe einst geschworen meinem Bruder Salazar jegliches Leid zu ersparen das er bereits als Kind hatte. Und das mich der Tod holen sollte falls ich dieses Versprechen breche" Die weiten Augen seines Sohnes waren schmerzerfüllt und ungläubig als sie Godric anstarrten. „Was du nicht verstehst ist, das ich Salazars Schicksal mit dem der ganzen Familie verband. Unser Name wird untergehen, wenn nicht sogar in Verruf geraten wegen deiner dümmlichen Tat. Hiermit schwör ich dir Thomas Godric Gryffindor ab, du bist nicht länger Teil meiner Familie. Mögest du für immer in der Hölle schmoren und mit Irrsinn befallen. Ich Godric Gryffindor schwöre hiermit meine Blutsschuld die meiner Seele für immer auferlasten soll. Salazar Slytherin, mein Bruder, starb durch die Hand meines Blutes, durch mein Blut soll er gestärkt und gewappnet sein. Für jetzrt und für immer soll er die Macht meines Blutes teilen und die Stärke meines Hauses. Meine Seele sei sein Preis für den Verrat den ich begangen habe."

Mit Tränen löste sich Godric von seinem Sohn. Seine Frau, die bis jetzt an der Tür stand schaute ihn an und nickte, sie verstand was er tun musste und würde sich um den Rest der Familien, die von Gryffindor und die von Salazar, kümmern. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln und Tränen die sie nicht fallen ließ wendete sie sich ab um den Ort des verbrechens zu verschließen auf das Godric in einem anderen Leben zurückkehren sollte und sich hier an die Schande seines Blutes erinnern sollte und seinen Schwur.

Godric schloß die Augen um den letzten Schwur seines Lebens zu äußern in der Gewissheit das Slytherin ihn vielleicht dann irgendwannverzeihen konnte. „Hiermit schwör ich, oh Bruder meines Herzens und Lord der Dunklen Mächte, Salazar Slytherin, dass ich , Godric Gryffindor, das wieder gut mache was dir angetan wurde. Das ich ab dem Moment meiner Rückkehr nur dir dienen werde, dein Bruder und Helfer, dein Beschützer und Hüter werde, dass mein Blut dir folgen wird auf allen wegen und Dich und dein Reich stärken werden in welcher Art auch immer. Das schwör ich dir bei meinem Leben dass ich dir nun darbringe. Wie ich es gesprochen, so Sei es."

Wie mit einem Donnerschlag holte sich die Magie das was Godric ihr für den Erhalt des Schwurs versprochen hatte, sein Leben. Doch in den letzten Augenblicken seines Lebens sprach Godric nicht über seine Frau oder seine Kinder, nicht über Verrat oder über die Schandtat seines Sohnes, seine letzten Worte galten dem Mann den er soviel genommen hatte: „Es tut mir Leid, Sal."

Mit einem Heulen und Tiefen Schrei der Verwundheit löste sich Salazar von dieser Vision und schlug mit betäubender Wut und tiefem Schmerz auf die steinernen Wände ein.


	9. Von Schlangen umringt

A/N: Das ist alles nur Eure Schuld! Innerhalb von drei Stunden hatte ich dieses Kapitel fertig was eigentlich nicht sein dürfte! . Nicht nur das jemand geschrieben hat dass er lange Kapitel mag, immer mehr reviews kamen!

Nur damit ihr es wisst ich will viele viele Reviews und ganz doll gedrückt werden für dieses extra Kapitel klar? Ist nämlich elf  
(**11 Seiten!!!!**) lang! snüff Und nun versteck ich mich wieder hinter meinem Vorhang von Pony und hoffe das ich demnächst net wieder so schnell aus meinem Schneckenhaus muss.

Und zu meiner wunderbaren Hilfe **Serpiente negro** (**die** übrigens **weiblich** ist ): Nochmals danke und du kannst darauf gefasst sein das ich dir bald ne pm schreibe!!!!!

* * *

Der Donner grollte und Massen von Regenwasser stürzten sich auf das schottische Land nieder, genau dort wo eine der legendärsten und reichsten magischen Schulen weilte die es je gegeben hatte. Doch während das Wetter so ungestüm und aufbrausend war, tobte ein weiterer Sturm tief unter den Mauern von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkraft.

Hogwarts selbst war fast übermannt von den gefühlen und den Kräften ihres Vaters. Die Erinnerung an ihren Vater, der sich nicht an sie erinnerte war für sie einerseits erfreuend da er zuletzt das Richtige getan hatte, doch auf der anderen Seite hatte sie ihrem anderen, dunklen Vater auch nicht wehtun wollen.

Die Kraft die dunkler Vater ausstieß wurde mehr und mehr, gar soviel dass sie es nicht schaffte alles aufzunehmen und zu verwerten. In ihrer Verzweiflung wandte sich Hogwarts and die vier einzig möglichen Personen die ihr dabei helfen konnte das Unheil abzuwenden. Ein letzter Schauder durchfuhr die Mauern, als die Kraft ihres Dunklen Vaters endlich harmlos abgebaut werden konnte.

Vielleiht würden sie ihm jetzt helfen können, jetzt wo ihre Helfer endlich wussten warum ihr Vater so besonders war und warum man ihm helfen musste.

Doch darauf setzen würde Hogwarts mitnichten. Ohne auch nur auf die überraschten Geister und Wesen außerhalb und innerhalb ihrer Mauern zu achten wandte sich Hogwarts gleich an jene, die den Tag an dem ihr Vater wiederkam, herbeigesehnt hatten.

Viele waren überrascht bereits so schnell von ihr zu hören. Einige hatten gedacht es würde noch ein paar Jahrhunderte dauern bis ihr Meister und Lord wiederkam, doch sie alle bejubelten die Nachricht der steinernen Tochter, das ihr Vater endlich wieer da war.

Einige Wesen begannen zu tanzen und zu feiern, andere begannen zu stampfen und zu toben, wieder andere machten sich zugleich auf den Weg zur Tochter um dem Dunklen Lord nahe zu sein.

Die Wesen im Walde nahe Hogwarts horchten ebenfalls auf. Es waren bereits Jahrhunderte vergangen seit die Steinerne Lady ihnen von ihren Eltern berichtet hatte, und das nun ihre Väter zurückgekehrt waren, war auch für sie ein Grund zur Andacht, zur Freude aber auch zum Nachdenken.

Denn welcher starke Magier hatte denn nicht zuvor ihren Lebensraum und ihre Lebensweise eingeschränkt?

Die Zentauren begannen in die Sterne zu schauen, die Akromuntulas begannen Nester zu bauen. Aragog und sein Weibchen würden ihre Kinder darauf vorbereiten dem jungen Lord zu dienen, so wie sie es bereits einst getan hatten.

Die Thestrale waren erfreut wieder einen der Ihren begrüßen zu dürfen, während die Einhörner, trotz der Angst vor dem Dunklem im Schloß, sie den neuen Dunklen Lord und Bringer des Gleichgewichts mit Freude erwarteten.

Die Chimären und Gryffons innerhalb des Waldes, beobacheten das Treiben eher mit zögernder Hoffnung auf ein neue Welt. Vielleicht würde jetzt endlich die Prophezeiung wahr werden die ihnen seid längerer Zeit versprochen war.

Die kleinen Tiere innerhalb des Waldes, besonders die Beutetiere erschauderten derweil. Auch sie hatten festgestellt dass sich irgendetwas bewegte. Und das konnte für sie nur der Tod sein.

Auch ein gewisser Halbriese und sein Schweinshund machten sich Gedanken. Während Fang sich unter einem Sessel versteckte und sich bereits fürchtete was jetzt wieder auf ihn zukam war Hagrid, der Schlüsselwächter und Halter der Hogwartsgründe und geheimnisse, eher aufgeregt.

Auch er hatte seit langem eine Unruhe verspürt, seitdem er den kleinen Harry Potter im Arm hielt um exakt zu sein. Sein wildes ungebändigtes Riesenblut hatte ihm Versprechungen auf eine Zeit zugeflüstert die er auf keinen Fall verpassen durfte.

Eine Zeit, wo die Welt wieder im Einklang sein würde, wo Kreaturen und Wesen aller Art endlich wieder akzeptiert und geachtet werden würde. Wo die Dunkle Magie endlich wieer gefeiert und ihren freien Lauf gelassen werden würde.

Was viele nicht wussten, war das auch Hagrid einst zu dem Dunklen Lord Voldemort hatte gehören wollen. Auch er verspürte den Drang nach Dunkler Magie welches Blut in Aufruhr versetzte. Gott sei Dank, hatte Voldemort ihn nicht angenommen. Hatte ihn als dümmlich und zu offen beschrieben, obwohl Hagrid ihn doch bereits aus seinen Schultagen kannte.

Aber dies war auch nun sein Glück. Er war dem falschen Lord nicht verpflichtet und konnte nun dem wahren Dunklen Lord die Treue schwören. Denn wer Hagrid's Fassade vom dümmlichen Halbblut nicht durchbrechen konnte, war in seinen Augen kein wahrer Dunkler Lord.

Allein die Tatsache das Hagrid der Hüter von Hogwarts geheimnissen war hätte jedem Bedenken geben sollen, bevor sie über ihn urteilten, doch niemand kam auch nur darauf hinter diese Fassade zu sehen und in ihm die wahre Dunkle Kreatur zu erkennen.

Sicher in dem Wissen das der wahre Dunkle Lord ihn so sehen würde wie er wirklich war, steckte Hagrid sich noch eine Pfeife an. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten was dieses und die nächsten Jahre Hogwarts bringen würden.

Albus Dumbledores Augen blitzten auf als er das Schaudern der Mauern um ihn herum vernahm. Etwas hatte Hogwarts in ihrem tiefen Schlaf gestört, etwas was bereits gestern mit der Ankunft der neuen Schüler begonnen hatte. Mit Freude erinnerte sich der alte Schulleiter an die neue Generation der Kinder von einflussreichen Familien die nun völlig in seiner Hand waren.

Besonders die Ankunft seines Goldenen Jungen hatte ihn erfreut. Harry Potter hatte gestern die Hallen bertreten um seinem Schicksal in die Augen zu sehen. Verkümmert, unterernährt, liebebedürftig und misshandelt war er angekommen, genau so wie Albus ihn haben wollte.

Damit konnte endlich die Manipulation des Prophezeiungskindes beginnen. Jahrelang hatte er darauf gewartet endlich diesen Jungen wieder unter sich zu haben. Um ihn zu lenken, zu führen und zu leiten. Um endlich seine Pläne in Gang setzen zu können. So manch eine Galleone aus dem Pottervermögen hatte auch nicht geschadet, da er ja als magischer Vormund Zugriff auf alle Verließe seines Schützlings hatte.

Nicht vergessen darf man den Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, der so manch ein geheimnis und Erpressungsmittel für Albus greifbar gemacht hatte.

Ah, so viele Jahre hatte Albus genießen dürfen, doch seine Scharade als alter Greis und gutmütiger schulleiter und Großvater fin gerade erst an. Bereits vor über zwölf Jahren hatte er geplant mittels seines Einflusses und Ruf die magische Welt sein zu machen. Leider kam zwischen ihn und seinen Plänen nicht nur ein dahergelaufener Möchtegern Dunkler Lord sondern auch noch eine Prophezeiung die sein Ende hervor beschwörte, falls er dem Kinde nicht den Garaus macht.

Durch die Manipulatoin von Severus hatte er den Tölpel dazu bekommen sich des Kindes anzunehmen, doch leider war Tom Riddle nicht ml dazu in der Lage gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er dem Kind eine Menge von Talenten und Magie gegeben, die Albus natürlich unterbindenmusste.

Leider würden die magischen Beschränkungen und Fesseln nur bis zum Erwachsenwerden des Jungen reichen, doch er hoffte das bis dahin Harry und auch Tom sich gegenseitig umgebracht hatten.

Und wenn nicht,... tja Albus hatte da noch so einige Asse im Ärmel die eer einsetzen konnte falls es nicht alles so verlief wie er es haben wollte.

Doch zunächst würde er sich nun um all die aufgeschreckten Kinder kümmern die total außer sich um ihn herum in der Großen Halle liefen. Schließlich konnte er ja nicht zulassen dass sich einige seiner zukünftigen Folger und ihre zukünftigen Ehefrauen verletzten oder? Vielleicht sollte auch Albus sich selbst eine Ehefrau unter den Schülerinnen schon bald aussuchen.

Schließlich würde der Stein der Weisen ihn zwar ewig leben lassen, aber etwas Vergnügen und Kinder, um die sich natürlich seine Ehefrau, oder lieber Ehefrauen?, kümmern würde, konnte man ja nichts sagen.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, seinem charismatischen und beruhigenden Aura, die er eigens mittels dunkler Magie hergestellt hatte und stolz drauf war!, ging er durch die Reihen. Inspizierte den ein oder anderen Schüler, hielt ein waches Auge für spätere Folger und mögliche Ehefrauen bis er zu zwei zankenden Schülern kam.

Mit seiner Aura auf vollster stärke, wandten sich die beiden Streithähne ihm langsam voller Bewunderung zu. Lächelnd nickte er den beiden zu während er ihre Mentalität mittels Legilimens prüfte.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis, nun hatte er bereits einen Folger und eine zukünftige Ehefrau die ihm sicherlich intelligente und starke Kinder geben würde, wendete er sich von den beiden ab und schlenderte weiter.

Die beiden Streithähne starrten ihm nur nach mit offenen Mündern. Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger hatten keinerlei Ahnung was sie noch erwarten würde.

Irgendwo anders im Schloß zur gleichen Zeit...

Immer noch übermannt von seinen Gefühlen, stützte sich ein junger Mann gegen die steinerne Wand um nicht umzufallen. Sein Schluchzen hallte in der großen Kammer und war mit den sich immer wiederholenden geflüsterten Flüchen des Mannes schon bald ein fast beruhigendes Summen.

Während der junge Mann nicht weiter auf die Umgebung achtete, bewegte sich die große Statue langsam aber sicher und öffnete eine ihrer Geheimgänge. Mit einem nur leichten Rascheln und fast schon lautloser Bewegung kam ein Wesen aus den Gang, dem man seine leise Fortbewegung gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Leicht verwirrt über die plötzliche Geräuschkulisse schaute sich der Mann um, nur um von einem riesigen grünen Körper umschlungen zu werden und in die gelben, tödlichen Augen eines Ungeheuers zu gucken. Doch statt zu schreien, erschreckt zu oder gar zu kämpfen, entspannte sich der junge Mann völlig und lächelte in das riesige Gesicht vor ihm. Als dann noch eine riesige gespoltene Zunge ihn ableckte und probierte konnte er es nicht zurückhalten und fing laut an zu lachen, wobei sich immer noch so manche Träne sich ihren Weg über seine Wange stohl.

„Oh meine süße kleine Caellari, was habe ich nur all die Jahre ohne so eine Glucke wie dich getan?" Ein sanftes Hissen des Unverständnis vibrierte durch den serpentinen Körper bevor ihr Meister und Freund anfing zu erklären was genau er meinte, als er in der Sprache der Menschen sprach.

Ich bewunderte nur wie schön deine Schuppen geworden sind nach all dem Schlaf und wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe meine Schöne+ hisste Salazar in einem sanften fast hypnotischen Ton zu seiner großen Gefährtin, die ihn auf so manchen Weg begleitet hatte. Diese hisste überrascht und fing an sich unter den glitzernden Augen zu putzen und stolz ihre grün glänzenden und funkelnden Schuppen zu zeigen.

Salazar, der sich bereits aus dem festen Griff seiner Freundin gewandt hatte, schritt etwas zurück um der fast hundert Meter großen Schlange Platz zu geben. Sein Ablenkungsmanöver hatte wunderbar geklappt und bereits jetzt freute er sich auf die Lektüre die er bald von seiner Schlangenfreundin bekommen würde da er sie von ihrem wahren Ziel abgebracht hatte.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte Caellari auf sich zu winden und richtete ihre wütend glitzernden Augen ganz auf den Mann der sie so nett komplimentiert hatte.

Du solltest jetzt nicht denken das ich auf deine albernen Versuche hereinfalle und mich jetzt nicht mehr darum sorge was mit die los ist, mein kleiner Schlangensohn. Du solltest mich bereits genug kennen, das ich egal was auch kommt, mich immer um meine Schlüpflinge kümmere, ob sie nun aus meinem Ei kommen oder nicht.

Nun sage mir _scheshrasss _was dich bedrückt?+

Salazar schmuntzelte bei dem Namen. S_cheshrasss_ hatte keine wirkliche Übersetzung in der Menschensprache, genauso wie die Jahreszeiten, deren bedingte Wettervorkommnisse und viele andere Dinge keinerlei Bedeutung in der Schlangensprache hatte.

Sommer war ganz einfach „Wachzeit", wie Winter „Schlafzeit" war. Oder Geschwister „Nestschläfer" waren, da nach dem Schlüpfen die meisten Schlange niemals ihre anderen Nestbewohner mehr sehen würden. Es gab so einige andere Wörter, wenn nicht sogar fast alle Wörter die es gab, die nicht in der anderen Sprache vorhanden waren, doch machte das nichts zur Sache dass er sie verstehen konnte.

Salazar hatte das Thema der verschiedenen Sprachen schon immer interessant gefunden, doch musste er sagen, das er es manchmal müde war der Übersetzer zu sein. Besonders wenn Richard wieder einmal etwas unbedingt wissen musste über die Eigenheiten seiner Schlangen, da deren Eier entweder nicht befruchtet, irgendwie beschädigt oder verschiedene Konsistenzen des Eiweißes und Eigelbs aufwiesen.

Sein Ehemann war schon immer sehr energisch, gründlich und konsequent gewesen wenn es um seine Zutaten ging. Ob er nun den Macher selbst, und damit meinte Salazar leider Gottes jegliches Tier dem Richard die Eier oder sonstiges gestohlen hatte, was natürlich für Unmut bei dem Tier für das zerstörte Nest oder der Unannehmlichkeit des Besorgens und bei Sal wegen seiner Pflicht als Übersetzer von Tier zu Mann und Mann zu Tier, nicht zu sprechen von den Bissen und Kratzspuren die er bereits bekommen hatte dank seines Mannes, der nur die Augenbraue dazu hochgezogen hatte, sorgte, oder ob Richard den menschlichen Verkäufer von solch schlechten Zutaten meinte. Ohne Erklärung warum die Zutaten schlecht waren, gab er keine Ruhe.

Das sanfte Hissen aus dem grünen Körper der ihn mal wieder eng umschlungen hatte, brachte Salazar aus dem Träumen heraus. Caellari war, und würde immer eine Glucke sein die ihre Küken so lange umhegte und pflegte bis diese ihr Nest verließen, und selbst dann war nicht sicher ob sie nicht weiterhin ab und zu von ihrer Mutter hören würden.

Ich danke Dir für deine Fürsorge meine Süße, doch leider kann ich dir nicht wirklich erklären was mich bedrückt hatte. Es war nicht nur eine Sache die meinen Ansturm von Gefühlen hervorbrachte sondern gleich mehrere Dinge. Wenn du allerdings so nett wärst mich loszumachen, dann werde ich deine Eier und deinen Gefährten aus ihren Schlummer befreien, sodass du schon bald mehr zu tun hast als dich allein um mich zu sorgen.

Außerdem muss ich noch einen Weg finden mich wieder in den Jungen zu verwandeln der ich war bevor ich unseren geheimen Ort betrat.+

Frustiert starrte Harry auf seinen erwachsenen Körper. Er hatte nicht nur keine Ahnung wieviel Zeit vergangen war seitdem er hier hinunter geplumpst war, auch war ihm nicht bekannt wie er in diesem Körper gelangt war und wie er wieder zu seiner selbst finden sollte.

Wie eine Mücke oder eine umherrsurrende Fliege, nervte ein Gedankenstrang an seinen Legilimensschildern. Da es ein bekannter Strang war mit dem er schon oft Gednken ausgetascht hatte ließ er ihn ohne Überlegung herein. Wenig Beachtung schenkte er dem Treiben des anderen Geistes da sein momentanes Problem ihm mehr Gedanken machte.

Ich hatte dir doch gesagt dass dein Nestschläfer dir nichts böses wollte und jemand aus seinem eigenen Nest es gewesen sein musste, dummer kleiner Schlüpfling. Und nun kümmere dich doch um dein Aussehen mit den Dingen dir die damals schon geholfen haben. Konzentriere dich wieder auf dein altes Aussehen und sei es. Hattest du nicht schon einmal so deine Nestschläfer und deinen Nestteiler aus dem steinernen Nest über uns überlistet? Warum tust du das nicht wieder?+

Überrascht das Caellari seine Erinnerungen gelesen hatte und sich selber als Idiot schimpfend da er seine eigenen Metamorphmagiefähigkeit vergessen hatte, tat er genau das was seine serpentine Mutter vorgeschlagen hatte und verwandelte sich schnell in das Abbild des jungen, elfjährigen Harry Potter.

Mit ein paar Hissen wandte sich Harry seiner Statur zu und sprach ein paar sanfte Worte um den Zauber von Juego und dem Nest zu nehmen. Schon bald konnte man die Bewegungen des großen Basiliskenkörpers innerhalb der Statue vernehmen und mit einem leicht scheltenden Blick scheuchte Sal seine Freundin zu ihrem Nest und ihrem Gefährten.

Mit ein paar weiteren summenden Wörtern öffnete Salazar einen Tunnel der direkt nach draußen in den Verbotenen Wald führte. So würde Juego und Caellari bald von alleine wieder jagen können, in dem Wald der vor ein paar Jahrhunderten nichts weiter als eine Ansammlung von Bäumen gewesen war.

Eine dumme Fabel der neueren Generation war es, das der Blick eines Basilisken tötete. Oh, Salazar war sicher das er töten konnte, allerdings nur wenn der Basilisk die Haut, die normalerweise immer vor seinem Auge war, wegnahm. Wie bei den Krokodilen die so ihre Augen vor dem Wasser schützten, schützten die Basilisken ihre Nachkommen und ihre Freunde, die meist aus den menschlichen Züchtern und Meistern der Kreaturen bestanden, vor dem tödlichen Blick.

Da die Kraft die es benötigte einen Basilisken zu züchten mittlerweile Legendär war, da selbst Voldemort trotz vieler gescheiterten Versuchen es nicht gelungen war einen zu kreieren, waren Basilisken dem Aussterben bedroht. Auch sie hatten einen Platz in der Welt, obwohl ihre Kreierung alles andere als natürlich war.

Salazar hatte sich deswegen bereits vorgenommen noch weitere zu züchten und dafür zu sorgen dass das Gelege von Caellari einen guten Platz zum Leben bekommen würde.

Zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss und dem freudigen Hissen und Geräuschen aus der Kammer zum Urteilen nach, auch wenn er nicht wissen wollte was die beiden dort drin taten da er ansonsten nur eifersüchtig werden würde und Severus wahrscheinlich das nächste Mal einfach auf den Mund küssen und ihn schelten würde, da er ihn zu lange alleine gelassen hatte, wonach er ihn in das nächste Bett verfrachten würde um ihm zu zeigen wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte, wandte sich Salazar zu der Treppe zu die ihn in einem Raum im zweiten Stock verfrachten würde.

Das Tor zur Kammer öffnete und schloß sich hinter Salazar als er sie verließ, wobei er auf dem Weg nch oben auf eine von Caellari's abgestoßenen Häute stoß. Das verwunderte Salazar sehr, denn soweit er wusste konnte nur ein Parselmund die Kammer öffnen und Caellari erwecken. Was mag wohl geschehen sein das jemand Rache wollte und dabei Caellari benutzt hatte? Und das auch noch lange genug sodass Caellari Zeit hatte sich erneut zu häuten?

Verwundert, aber nicht mehr länger darüber grübeln wollend, hisste Salazar +Nach oben!+ und eine leuchtende Plattform erschien vor ihm, die ihn den weiten Weg durch die Röhre nach oben bringen würde.

Gelangweilt stand Salazar auf der Plattform, bis er sich plötzlich wieder innerhalb der normalen Hogwartsmauern befand. Zu seinem Entsetzen allerdings musste er feststellen das der Raum, der zu seiner Zeit eine Anzahl von Bänken und anderen Aufenthaltsgegenständen und Freizeitbeschäftigungen enthielt, zu einem Badezimmer umgebaut wurden war, das scheinbar auch noch ein Mädchenklo war.

Von dem ehemaligen Trinkbrunnen der in der Mitte stand war nur die kleine Schlange und der dazugehörige Hahn geblieben, die jetzt ein Waschbecken schmückten. Voller Scham was aus seinem ehemals prachtvollen Brunnen passiert war, der selbst Godric vor Neid erblassen hatte und Salazar aufgefordert einen im Lehrerzimmer zu installieren wie als auch einen in den privaten Gemächern von ihn, errötete Salazar und bejammerte sein Los.

Godrics ach so tolle Rüstungssammlung war erhalten geblieben. Rowena's Bibliothek war erhalten und sogar erweitert worden, Helga's Tropenhäuser und ihr dummer Wald waren ein voller Erfolg, doch Salazars geheime Schutzkammer, die in Notfällen die Schule beschützen sollte, sein prachtvoller Brunnen, sein Turm, der anscheinend nicht mehr benutzt wurde und sogar sein Labyrinth, wo jetzt das dumme Quidditchfeld stand, war alles in Vergessenheit geraten und zerstört worden.

Wie sehr Salazar die Ignoranten dieser Zeit und die Banausen der Kunst hasste. Selbst Richard, der normalerweise nur die Nase rümpfte sobald Salazar auf eines seiner Kunstwerke zu sprechen kam, hatte großen Respekt gezeigt und ihn sogar gratuliert zu seinen Meisterwerken. Wie...anregend er die Errunengschaften Salazars gefunden hatte soll hier nicht weiter erläutert sein, außer vielleicht das es genügend war um neun Monate später zu der Geburt der Zwillinge gereicht hat.

Nichtsdestotrotz setzte sich Harry nun eilig auf dem Weg um seinen Freund Blaise zu finden, der sicherlich bereits einen Suchtrupp nach ihm ausgeschickt hatte. Beim durchlaufen der Gänge bemerkte Harry allerdings das die meisten Gänge bereits ziemlich leer für eine solche Zeit, wobei er mit einem Fluchen und dem Zaubern des Tempuszaubers bemerkte das es bereits nach Mitternacht war.

Ein Miauen am Ende des Ganges machte ihn darauf aufmerksam das wohl der Hausmeister immer noch unterwegs war. Schleichende und schleifende Schritte sowie das Trapsen zweier Katzen kamen immer näher. Doch bevor Salazar sich auch nur eine Ausrede einfallen lassen oder gar einen Fluchtweg oder Versteck finden konnte, zerrten vier Hände ihn innerhalb eine der Wände und hielten seinen Mund zu.

Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen und beobachtete wie durch einen grauen Schleier wie der Hausmeister, Professor Snape und zwei Katzen ahnungslos an ihm vorbeigingen. Es war wohl sein Glück dass er gerade vor einer ncihtexistierenden Mauer halt gemacht hatte die in einen Geheimweg führte. Die Mauer war nur so etwas wie eine Illusion, die allerdings von außen nicht erkennbar war und nur solchen die immer eine Hand an der Mauer hatten oder Kennern der Geheimgänge bewusst war.

Das Kichern dreier Stimmen hinter Harry ließ ihn bereits ahnen wer ihn dabei geholfen hatte dem Einsatzkommando zu entkommen. Und tatsächlich waren es Gred, Forge und Blaise die da hinter ihm standen und ihn angrinsten als ob sie kein Wässerchen trüben könnten.

Alle drei hatten ihre Zauberstäbe mit Lumos erhellt und einer Zwillinge hielt ein Stück verblichenes Papier in der Hand als sie ihn lautlos dazu aufforderten ihnen gleichzutun und zu folgen. Mit einem Nicken aktivierte Harry seinen Zaubestab mit Lumos und folgte den dreien innerhalb des Geheimganges zu einer Tür die sie zu einem weiteren Abschnitt des Geheimganges und einem anderen Teil des Schloßes führen würde.

„Du kannst von Glück sagen dass wir dich gefunden haben Harry. Das ganze Schloß ist bereits in Aufruhr da du für ganze sieben Stunden verschwunden warst. Selbst wir konntne dich nicht finden und das ist schon eine Meisterleistung kleiner Freund, da wir Mittel und Wege haben alles von Hogwarts zu sehen und zu finden."

George grinste ihn an und sand einen kurzen schelmischen Blick an Fred bevor er wieder weiterging und sie durch den Geheimgang weiterführte.

„Ja, meine nicht ganz bessere Hälfte hat da vollkommen recht. Sobald wir wieder in der Großen Halle sind und dich dort vorgezeigt haben, musst du uns unbedingt erzählen wo genau du warst. Kann ja sein dass wir eines Tages einen solchen unauffindbaren Ort gebrauchen könnten." Mit einem Augenzwinkern legte Fred seinen Arm um Harry's Schultern während Blaise, der bis jetzt nur geschmunzelt hatte sich seinem Lord näherte und besorgt nach Verletzungen fragte mittels seiner Augen.

Da Harry ihn allerdings mit einem leichten Gedankenstoß beruhigen konnte, stieg Blaise mit ein in das Vorhaben der Zwillinge genau herauszukriegen was der junge Mann wohl in seiner Zeit an einem unauffindbaren Ort getan hatte.

„Also Harry, was hast du denn gemacht als du verschwundne warst? Ich habe nur noch die Wand zu gehen sehen bevor du auch schon verschwunden warst. Selbst unser Schulleiter war ratlos und nachdem ich unsere Hauslehrerin benachrichtigt hatte, kam dann auch noch das komische Beben. Hast du das auch bemerkt? Vor allem aber das Nachbeben, ein erneutes Wackeln der Wände und Gegenstände hat uns alle aufgeregt sodass uns der Schulleiter in die Große Halle gebeten hat um uns dort zu versammeln. Leider hast nur du dort gefehlt, sonst hätten wir bestimmt mehr aus unserer Hauslehrerin herausgefunden! Und du hättest erst Professor Snape sehen sollen! Er ist total weiß geworden als das zweite Beben anfing, ebenso wie Draco wenn ich daran denke. Und dann haben beide sich plötzlich angestarrt als ob sie sich zum ersten Mal sehen und sich dann zugenickt. Komsich oder?"

Harry nickte lächelnd, dankbar für die Zusammenfassung was passiert war und die Sorge die Blaise zeigte. Was das Verhalten seiner beiden „Lieblingscharakteren" bedeutete, konnte er allerdings nicht erfassen. Doch das interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Er musste sich immoment mehr auf den unebenen Weg und die Erklärung, die er abgeben müsste sobald sie die Halle erreichten, Gedanken machen.

Deswegen war er auch erstaunt als sie vor der Tür, die zur Abzweigung zur Großen Halle führte, Halt machten. Beide Zwillinge schauten sich an bevor sie Blaise zunickten und zur Tür deuteten. Die Augen verdrehend und anscheinend verstehend was die beiden von ihm wollten, trat Blaise durch die Tür und verscloss diese hinter sich. Die unanständige Handbewegung die er zum Abschied machte ließ die beiden Rotschopfe nur Grinsen.

„Also, junger Freund. Wir habe dir ja bereits gesagt dass wir-"

„Mittel und Wege haben-"

„ganz Hogwarts zu überwachen. Allerdings-"

„konnten wir dich nicht finden und da-"

„wir niemals von dir verlangen würden ein-"

„Geheimnis aufzugeben-"

„ohne eins des unseren aufzugeben-"

„Möchten wir dir hiermit den Schlüssel zu unserem Ruhm-"

„den Plan aller Pläne-"

„Die Möglichkeit des Unmöglichen-"

„und die Erschaffung aller Erschaffungen präsentieren!"

„Die Karte des Rimtreibers!", und mit voller Stolz präsentierten die beiden Harry das leere alte Stück Pergament. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Harry das leblose Stück und schaute verwirrt in die lächelnder Gesichter seiner Kameraden. „Und was genau ist das?" fragte er sanft und mit kleiner Stimme um den Beiden nicht auf die Füße zu treten mit einer unpassenden Äußerung.

„Ah, Freund, du musst wissen das die besten Geheimnisse nur mit einem Zauberwort oder Spruch aktiviert werden können, meist sind diese gar in einer für uns unverständlichen Sprache!" Harry hustete leicht um das prusten zu übertönen das er beinahe von sich gegeben hätte. Als ob er nicht selbst von solchen Geheimnissen wüsste! Oh die Ironie der Worte der beiden Füchse vor ihm.

„So sprich mein Freund, wenn du unsere Geheimwaffe aktivieren willst: Ich schwöre feierlich, Ich bin ein Tu-Nicht-Gut! Und berühre dieses Pergament mit deinem Zauberstab und siehe her."

Mit Erstaunen betrachte Harry wie vier Messr. Krone, Moony, Tatze und Wurmschwanz die Karte des Rumtreibers präsentierten. Besonders fasziniert war Salazar von den Sprüchen die in diesem einfachen Pergament steckten, die dafür sorgten das ganz Hogwarts und deren Bewohner gesehen werden konnte.

„Wir sagten dir doch das dies das Beste ist was du je gesehen hast. Und wenn du uns später zu deinen noch unentdeckten Ort führst können wir vielleicht sogar die Karte aktualisieren und zu den Juniorrumtreibern werden!"

Traurig und mit einem bemitleidenswerten Ausdruck schaute Harry die Weasleybrüder solange an bis die beiden ihr grinsen verloren und ihn fragten was denn los sei. „Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, besonders weil dieses Geheimnis wirklich super toll ist aber ich kann euch leider nicht sagen wo ich war."

Noch bevor die beiden Einspruch erheben konnten redete Harry einfach weiter ohne auf die beiden zu achten. „Es ist nicht so dass ich nicht will, ich kann es euch nicht sagen! Sobald ich von der Mauer sonstwohin gebracht wurde, irrte ich die ganze Zeit in Gängen herum die unbelichtet waren und sich dauernd teilten. Es waren mehr Gänge da als ich für möglich gehalten hätte, und ich irrte die ganze Zeit herum bis ich endlich durch einen glücklichen Zufall mich gegen eine Wand lehnte die mich im zweiten Stock wieder raus ließ.

Da ich mehr Sorgen hatte wieder zu meinem Haus zu kommen, als zu erfahren wo genau ich jetzt war, habe ich mir natürlich auch nicht gemerkt wo ich wieder rausgeplumpst bin. Und wenn die Wand, durch die ich gefallen bin nicht mehr funktioniert, befürchte ich dass ich keinerlei Ahnung habe wie ich diese Wege wiederfindne soll." Mit einem verzagenden Gesicht biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe und schaute die Brüder traurig an. Die, nachdem sie sich zugenickt hatten Harry zuwandten und ihn mit ihren Umarmungen beinahe erdrückten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen und wir sind dir auc nicht böse. Und außerdem : Bei deinem Glück kann es dir glatt wieder passieren dass du gegen eine Wand lehnst die dich wieder zu den Gängen führt!" Verschmitzt lächelnd zogen sie Harry im Schlepptau durch die Tür und zurück zu Blaise der den besorgten Ausdruck schnell hinter einem gewitzten Lächeln verbarg.

„So, alles geregelt?" Auf das Nicken der drei hin stemmte Blaise die Hände in die Hüften und schaute mit erhobeneer Nase und einem strafenden Blick zu Harry der sich zwischen den beiden größeren Jungen hin und her wand. „Nur damit du es weißt Potter, ich erwarte eine genaue Erklärung was passiert ist später!" Grinsned nickte Harry, Blaise zu der den dazugehörigen Augenwink so verstand dass er die wahre Geschichte später erfahren würde, weg von den großen lauschenden Ohren der beiden Drittklässlern.

Zusammen schritten die vier mit großen Schritten Erichtung große Halle, wo sie vor der Tür erschrocken zusammenfuhren als sie hörten: „Ah, da sind Sie ja Mr. Potter. Wie ich sehe haben Ihre Freunde sie bereits gefunden! Würden Sie vielleicht erklären wo sie so lange waren?"

Mit einem Schlucken drehten sich die vier um, nur um in das gereizte Gesicht von Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape und Mr. Filch zu sehen während Mrs. Norris auf den Boden sie verschmitzt anmiaute.

Mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln trat Harry hervor und begann zu erklären warum er und die anderen solange gebraucht hatten um wieder zurückzufinden. Jedoch blieben ihm die Wörter glatt im Halse stecken als er die hochgezogene Augenbrau seines Zaubertranksprofessors entdeckte der ihn anstarrte als ob er das Interessanteste auf der ganzen Welt wäre.

Nicht das Salazar so etwas unangenehm gewesen wäre. Er hatte während seiner Ehe oft und sogar mit Leidenschaft solche Blicke mit seinem Ehemann Richard geteilt. Jedoch war es etwas komisch einen solchen Blick von jemanden zu bekommen der nicht nur gut zwanzig Jahre älter und so gut wie ein Framder war sondern auch von jemanden der sozusagen eine erzieherische Position in deinem Leben einnehmen sollte.

Als er sich jedoch räusperte und immer noch nichts rausbekam eilten seine zwei Weasleyfreunde zu Hilfe als sie erklärten wie Harry sich verlaufen hatte in irgendwelchen Gängen in Hogwarts, und wie sie, die Helden und Witzbolde aller Art sowie die Schüler die sich hier in Hogwarts am besten auskannten, ihn helfen mussten indem sie ihn wieder auf den richtigen Pfad führten. Dabei fingen sie an theatralisch zu schauspielern wie Harry verloren war, wie sie ihn fanden, wie Harry ihnen überglücklich dankte und vieles mehr, unter den amüsierten Augen ihrer Hauslehrerin.

Selbst Severus Snape konnte sich anscheinend ein halbes Lächeln, oder besser gesagt ein halbes zynischen Lächeln, nicht verdrücken. Seine Augen waren allerdings die ganze Zeit auf Harry fixiert, der sich unter dem hitzigen Blick wand.

Gerade als Harry wieder den Mund aufmachte um seinen Professor etwas zu fragen ertönte hinter ihnen ein leichtes Lachen und zusammen drehten sich die Schüler um, nur um sich dem Schulleiter gegenüber zu sehen.

„Und was haben wir hier? Wie es scheint haben unsere Professoren die verlorenen Schäfchen einfangen können und sie zu uns zurück gebracht. Nun, vielleicht können wir die Sache vielleicht innerhalb der Großen Halle bereden, da ich mir sicher bin das nicht nur wir den jungen Mr. Potter vermisst haben, hm?"

Mit einem sanften Lächeln und leicht glitzernden Augen lud der Schulleiter seine Schüler und Professoren zurück in die Schule ein. Dort waren bereits ein paar Schüler wieder wach geworden und schauten den Neuankömmlingen neugierig entgegen. Einzig und allein die Slytherins schienen alle zu schlafen und nichts von der Aufruhr zu merken die durch den Saal ging als die Schüler Harry bemerkten.

Doch der Anschein täuschte. Tatsächlich fragte sich so mancher Slytherin wie man überhazpt schlafen konnte, wenn nicht nur die anderen Häuser neben ihnen schliefen sondern auch wenn die Macht die einige bereits seit ein paar Monaten beobachteten soeben die Halle betreten hatte.

Mit einer sanften Stimme und im Flüsterton erklärte Dumbledore für jene die noh nicht schliefen, also fast alle Schüler, das Harry Potter wieder aufgefunden wurde und nun zu Bett gehen würde. Madame Pomphrey konnte es natürlich nicht lassen, Harry noch zu Untersuchen, was natürlich in einem Nebenraum geschah.

Da sie allerdings nichts verdächtiges vernahm wurde Harry mit einem Schlafgelege nach draußen zu den anderen Schülern geschickt, während die Lehrer ihr vigil aufnahmen.Blaise und Harry hatten beide gleich erkannt das der einzige mögliche Platz zum Schlafen in der Nähe der Slytherins war, die ihre Schlafgelegenheiten in Reih und Glied angeordnet hatten sodass viele auf wenig Platz komfortabel schlafen konnten, im Gegensatz zum Rest der Schüler die Kreuz und Quer durcheinander lagen.

Unter den wachsamen Augen des Hauslehrers der Slytherins legten sich Blaise und Harry am Rande der Schüler aus dem Hause der Schlange hin. Mit einem Lächeln schloß Harry die Augen als er sah das die anderen Sclangenkinder sich rund um ihn, wie eine Art Schutz geformt hatten.

Es schien als ob ein Teil seiner Indentität bereits bekannt war, was sich als Vor- und als Nachteil herausstellen konnte. Doch zuletzt machte sich Harry keine Gedanken mehr um die Ereignisse und die Besorgniserregende Vorkomnisse die Hogwarts ihm wohl noch zeigen wollte.

Er schlummerte ganz sanft ein unter den wachsamen Obsidianfarbenden Augen die ihn vor sämtlichen Gefahren beschützen würden. Dessen war er sicher.


	10. Die Prüfung

A/N: Na los verehrt mich! Ich habe insgesamt 15 Seiten geschrieben (mit weniger Lücken als zuvor) und habe sogar noch sehr viel übrig um das nächste Kapiel zu starten und mich mehr auf Sev und Harry zu konzentrieren. Also für alle die Cookies wollen, und nicht virtuelle sonder tatsächliche Seiten wo der ein bisschen der Plot bzw. SAzenen der Zulunft gezeigt werden müssen mir insgesamt zwei fragen beantworten: Erstens woher kommt der Name des Drachens? Und zweitens Aus welcher Arie kommt der Name des Mädchens? Kleiner Tipp: Die Spieleserie reicht beim ersten und ich möchte den Originaltitel beim zweiten der ebenfalls mit dem ersten zu tun hat bzw. dort vorkommt. Bei weiteren unklarheiten PM mich Lol, viel spaß und alles liebe!

* * *

Der Morgen kam viel zu früh nach Meinung von Blaise. Gegen fünf Uhr wurde er unwirsch von Harry aufgeweckt und dann aus der Halle gezerrt. Die Lehrer die während der Nacht auf sie aufgepasst hatten, gaben ihnen nur kurze, beinahe amüsante Blicke. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen das jemand außer aus dem Hause der Raben freiwillig so früh aufstehen wollen würde. Doch Harry war unermüdlich in seinem Drang sie beide für den Kampf auszubilden und führte deswegen sein Fitnessprogramm bis zu Ende durch.

Gegen neun Uhr, als alle anderen Häuser ebenfalls schon auf waren, kamen die beiden kaputt aber zufrieden wieder in die Große Halle um dort ihr wohlverdientes Frühstück einzunehmen. Dort waren bereits die provisorischen Schlafstätten entfernt worden und stattdessen die wohl bekannten Tische, Bänke und Banner wieder installiert worden. Das Haus der Löwen saß, mit Ausnahme einiger Frühaufsteher und den eben erst eingetretenen Jungen, gähnend und unausgeschlafen an den Tischen. Die meisten sahen sehr zerknirscht und struwwelig aus, da sie ihre morgendliche Katzenwäsche vergessen hatten nachdem sie von ungeduldigen Lehrern und Schülern unsanft aus den Schlaf gerissen und zur Bewegung angetrieben worden waren.

Die anderen Häuser trudelten so langsam ein, nachdem sie sich in den Bädern ihres Hauses für den kommenden Tag fertig gemacht und Schönheitspflege betrieben hatten. Das Frühstück, auf das bereits alle sehnsüchtig warteten, wurde jedoch wegen einer wichtigen Ansprache, die von einer wichtigen Person gesprochen werden würde, verschoben. Dadurch wurden die Mislaute und Unruhen im Hause der großen Katze immer größer. Diese verherrlichten vielleicht diese Person aber niemand kam zwischen ein Rudel hungriger Katzen und ihrem hart verdienten Frühstück.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, leider muss ich Euch mitteilen das der Unruhestifter bzw. der Grund des gestrigen Zwischenfalls noch nicht gefunden wurde. Nach sehr sorgfältigen Untersuchungen ist unser Kollegium übereinstimmend zu der Kenntnis gekommen dass es nur eine einzige Schlussfolgerung gibt: Lord Voldemort ist wieder auferstanden und bedroht diese Schule!"

Lautes Gerede und panisches Geschrei brach in der Großen Halle aus. Viele Schüler wollten ihren Platz verlassen um nach Hause zu schreiben oder so schnell wie möglich Hogwarts zu verlassen. Andere wiederum hingen an ihren Mitschülern und trösteten sich oder verfielen in Hysterie. Das Haus der Schlangen indessen schaute zu ihrem Hauslehrer sowie den Anführern ihr Jahrgänge. Im ersten Jahr schauten deswegen alle zu Draco Malfoy, der zwar etwas blasser schien aber ein süffisantes Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte.

Bevor die Panik sich noch vergrößerte oder jemand aus der Halle verschwinden konnte, kam ein lauter Donner aus der Richtung des Lehrertisches, wo McGonagall mit ihren hoch erhobenen Zauberstab stand. Freundlich und dankend seiner Schulvertretung zunickend stand der Schulleiter nun mit hoch erhobenen Händen da.

„Nichtsdestotrotz ist dies kein Grund in Panik zu verfallen oder unruhig zu werden. Nicht nur unser Lehrerpersonal sondern auch die Schutzwälle und Schutzzauber von Hogwarts würden niemals zulassen dass Voldemort niemals in diese Hallen eintreten kann. Alles Böse und teuflische wurden von dem Boden von Hogwarts verbannt, die vier Gründer selbst, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Salazar Slytherin haben dafür gesorgt. Es besteht also kein Grund zur Sorge."

Ruhe breitete sich schlagartig in der Halle aus. Alle Schüler und Lehrer starrten wie hypnotisiert den Schulleiter. Wo zuvor noch gewisper wie „Wenn kein Böses hier existieren kann warum gibt es denn die Slytherins noch?" oder „Snape schafft es trotzdem hier zu überleben und wenn der nicht böse und teuflisch genug ist dann wundere ich mich wie teuflisch wohl Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist.", herrschte eine atemberaubende und sehr hingebungsvolle Stille. Salazar war überrascht und beeindruckt wie die Wellen der Macht in hypnotisierender Art und Weise von dem charismatischen und eigentlich lichten Führer der Schule und des Lichtes ausging.

Er war überrascht wie gut und einfach diese Methode für den weiß bärtigen Mann funktionierte, besonders da er es momentan auf über achthundert Schüler sowie mindestens achtzehn voll ausgereiften erwachsenen Zauberern ausübte. Die Macht die er dabei verbrauchte musste immens sein. Und zu überlegen dass er anscheinend genug Energie hatte es auf eine solche Menge anzuwenden und dazu noch diese Sorte von Magie machte Salazar stutzig.

Schließlich war es eine Dunkle Kunst seine Macht so anzuwenden das die Verlockung, die Faszination für das Dunkle hervor kam. Besonders bei einer Menge die seit ihren Kindertagen hatte eingeimpft bekommen dass alles Dunkle schlecht und böse war. Also kein leichtes Unterfangen dort die Macht anzuwenden. Doch wenn man beachtete dass viele Kinder hier von den Jüngern des angeblichen Dunklen Lords stammten und nur darauf warteten dass er wieder aufstand, war es kein Wunder das so einige Kinder sofort darauf ansprangen.

Außerdem gab es immer welche die der Dunklen Magie eher angetan waren als der lichten und weißen. Leider waren die Schulpläne der heutigen Zeit nur auf die zugeschnitten die keinerlei Probleme mit der lichten Magie hatten, die besonders gut auf sie ansprachen. Für all die anderen Kinder, diese die Reinblut waren und bereits Magie kannten und die Kinder die einfach nichts der weißen Magie abgewinnen konnten, sah es ziemlich schlecht aus. Sie würden mit schlechten Noten und täglichen Kämpfen mit ihrer Magie auskommen müssen.

Dies war unter anderem ein Grund dafür dass Voldemort seine Jünger erreicht hatte. Er hatte ihnen die Dunkle Magie beigebracht und damit ihre Magie und ihre Kontrolle vereint. Eine Macht die ihm ohne weiteres Respekt und Vergötterung brachte. Trotzdem war Salazar ziemlich wütend über die Methoden des angeblichen Nachkommen, denn er hatte nicht nur seine Lehrmethoden gebraucht, seine Basiliskin zu einem Mord missbraucht und dazu noch seinen Namen und Ruf entehrt, er hatte zudem noch seine Walpurgisritter, Widerstandskämpfer gegen Muggel, als Vorbild für seine TE, Todesser genommen. Das war in Salazars Augen unverzeihlich, schließlich hatte er seine Ritter wie Brüder und Schwestern behandelt während der geisteskranke Lord seine Diener nur zur eigenen Amüsierungszwecken und Sklaven gebrauchte.

Salazar war etwas amüsiert über den anhimmelnden und leicht abwesenden Ausdruck in Blaises Gesicht. Besonders weil er diesen auch auf den Gesichtern der anderen Schülern und sogar einigen Lehrern entdeckte. Professor Minerva McGonagall schien nicht betroffen, genauso wenig wie Rubeus Hagrid, Quirinius Quirrel oder Bathscheda Babbling. Allerdings war der Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der anderen Lehrer ein ganz anderer. Abwesend und leicht vor- und zurück schwankend standen sie da, gebannt auf den Schulleiter starrend.

Um nicht aufzufallen mimte Harry die Symptome der anderen und erschien genauso anhimmelnd wie die anderen. Das Dumbledore das gefiel war sichtlich zuerkennen. Er strahlte geradezu seine kleinen Schäfchen an und seine Augen funkelten vor Aufregung und Genugtuung. Sich leicht räuspernd erläuterte er den Rest seines Planes. „Um nun auch die letzte Verunsicherung aus Euren Köpfen zu verbannen habe ich mit Eurem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Professor abgesprochen dass er euch von nun an drei Stunden beibringt im Notfall direkt eine Nachricht an uns Professoren zu schicken und einen Schutzzauber auszusprechen der euch vor den meisten Gefahren schützen wird. Wegen der Unruhe die hier herrscht und den sicherlich folgenden heißen Diskussionen habe ich die morgendlichen Klassen gestrichen. Jedoch erwarte ich von euch allen dass ihr brav den Nachmittag mit euren Lehrern verbringt!" Mit einem Zwinkern lehnte sich der alte Mann leicht vor, um den Schülern seine Ernsthaftigkeit zu vermitteln. Tatsächlich fingen manche an wie Lemminge mit einem dummen Grinsen zu nicken. Während andere sich das Grinsen verkneifen konnten und einfach nur ernsthaft nicken, sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln wie ein paar der Weasleys versuchten dem Drang zu widerstehen und den Schulleiter böse anzustarren. Leider gab es für sie im Moment keine Rettung und nach einem längeren Kampf fügten auch sie sich dumm den Anführer des Lichtes an zunicken. Leider konnte Harry auch sehen dass sein Zaubertrankprofessor dem Drang verfallen war und schwerfällig den Kopf in einer nickenden Weise bewegte.

„Gut. Und nun, Guten Appetit!" Mit einem leichten Klatschen der Hände wurden die Tische, dank Hauselfenmagie, gefüllt. Trotz des langsamen Verschwindens des zufriedenen und hörigen Gesichtsausdruckes der Anwesenden blieb die Ruhe und charismatische Wirkung von Dumbledores Magie. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran dass nur wahre dunkle Magiepraktizierer dieser Macht entgehen konnten, obwohl dasselbe auch von wahren weißen Magiepraktizierern gesagt werden konnte. Beides war selten zu finden da die wahre Macht nur dann verstanden wurde wenn die alljährlichen Rituale befolgt wurden sowie die Riten zur Erlangung und Verehrung der Magie erfolgt waren. Und aus diesen Riten und Ritualen wiederum kam das Verständnis für Gleichgewicht und das Wesen der Magie. Natürlich gab es noch eine andere Möglichkeit solcher Macht entgehen konnten. Und das war der Irrsinn des Fanatismus. Während die wahre Macht der jeweiligen Magie darin bestand das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, gaben Fanatiker alles ihrer gewählten Macht. Ihr Sein, Ihre Seele und Ihren Verstand. Was dann folgte waren, soweit Salazar wusste, Jahre der Qualen und Schmerzes.

Die Magie veränderte den Zauberer in ein solcher Art dass er selbst zu einem Instrument einer gewissen Art der Magie wurde und kein menschliches Äußeres mehr hatte. Solche Fanatiker trugen anschließend entweder stolz ihr neues Ich und zeigten alle ihre Macht oder versteckten es mit Glamours, starken Illusionszauber, oder mit Zaubertränken die ihnen ein menschliches Aussehen verliehen. Beide Arten der Fanatiker waren nur schwer zu finden, da beide meist durch Anhänger oder beeinflussten Personen beschützt waren. Salazar nahm an dass Dumbledore selbst ein Wesen war dass bereits von der Magie verändert worden war. Jedoch war er nun nicht mehr so sicher welcher Magie es war. Schließlich praktizierte er die weiße Magie täglich und gewann so immer mehr Anhänger und doch hatte er immer noch die Fähigkeit die dunkle Magie einzusetzen was bei einem Fanatiker nicht möglich war. Er war relativ verwirrt durch diesen Eindruck, besonders weil etwas an ihm nagte, etwas was er bereits erkannt hatte aber im Moment nicht klar sehen konnte.

Da es in jeder Zeit immer ein bis zwei Fanatiker gab konnte Salazar nur hoffen dass es da draußen nicht doch noch einen weißen Fanatiker gab den er von Hogwarts aus überwachen konnte. Lichte Fanatiker waren sowieso viel schwerer einzuschätzen und zu finden für Salazar als Dunkle da ihre Magie ihm nicht direkt ins Auge fiel. Als Dunkler Lord war es seine Verantwortung die Dunkle Magie zu kontrollieren und so zu lenken dass erst kein Fanatiker auftrat da er selbst die Dunkle Magie bekam. Viele betrachteten dies als eine Stellung die sehr begehrt und zu wünschen war, jedoch hatte kaum jemand eine Vorstellung was dies bedeutete. Salazar würde, sobald er wieder den Platz als Dunklen Lord angenommen hatte über jegliche Benutzung der Dunklen Magie auf der Ganzen Welt benachrichtigt werden. Er wurde sozusagen Bewacher der ganzen Welt und der Menschheit auf dass niemand daran dachte zum Beispiel einen Höllenhund auf die Menschheit zuschicken oder einen Teufel dazu zu bringen etwas für ein Menschenopfer für ihn zu tun. Auch gehörte von da an zu seinen Aufgaben die Menschen wieder die Riten der dunklen Macht zu lehren und diese durchzuführen auf dass das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt wurde. Das und noch mehr Aufgaben würden ihn erwarten, nicht zu sagen der Kampf gegen den selbsternannten Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser und die Geisterführungen. Am liebsten würde Salazar auf seufzen und dem ganzen entfliehen, denn es würde noch schlimmer werden wenn nicht bald der oder die nächste Lord/Lady der Lichten Magie gefunden werden würde. Denn dann war er ebenfalls für die weißen Fanatiker zuständig und wie diese die Welt beherrschen wollten war meist noch schlimmer als alles was ein Anhänger des Dunklen sich auch nur vorstellen konnte.

Diese lichten Fanatiker versuchten meist durch Opferlämmer und Sündenböcke an ihre Macht zu kommen. Salazar hatte eine Ahnung dass vielleicht Fudge das Opfer eines Fanatikers war, jedoch konnte er sich dessen nicht sicher sein da der Mann allein durch seine Interviews im Daily Prophet bereits als sein inkompetenter Hochstapler auftrat. Noch ein Problem war dass solche Fanatiker nur auf den Licht Lord oder die Licht Lady hören würden, was er bekannterweise nicht war und das der einzige andere Weg darin bestand den Fanatiker zu töten und das war etwas was Harry auf keinen Fall wollte.

Mit lautem Gerede begannen die Schüler ihre morgendliche Mahlzeit einzunehmen, was jedoch nicht so am Tisch der Löwen oder am Tisch der Schlangen war. Beide Tische waren mucksmäuschenstill, beide hatten verschiedene Gründe dafür, doch waren Gespräche an beiden Tischen nicht existent.

Der Grund bei den Löwen das statt des allmorgendlichen Rituals der lauten und selbstherrlichen Reden Stille herrschte, war wegen dem fast ausgehungerten Zustands seiner Hausmitglieder. Fast jeder der Löwen aß soviel und so schnell er konnte, kämpfte um jeden kleinen Bissen den er sich noch in den Mund stopfen konnte. Harry war angeekelt von dem Verhalten seiner Mitschüler, ebenso wie Blaise und vielen Sechst- und Siebtklässlern. Die meisten Reinblüter hatten bereits Etikettenklassen und wussten sich am Tisch zu verhalten, allerdings konnte man sagen dass viele von zu Hause bereits solche Sitten gelernt hatten und deswegen kaum von solchen Verhalten angetan waren. Doch viele wiederum störte das Verhalten auch nicht, schließlich gehörten sie zu einem Haus, waren die Besten und dazu das Vorzeigebild für die Zauberwelt. Mit einem leichten Schubs an die Schulter von Blaise bedeutete er ihm dass er folgen sollte und ging dann zielstrebig auf die Türen der Großen Halle zu ohne die Blicke zweier Personen zu bemerken.

Das Haus der Schlangen war von ganz anderen Sitten geprägt worden als die mausfressenden Wesen. Alle aßen leise und wohlerzogen mit einem Messer und hielten sich gerade und stoisch auf ihren Bänken. Nicht ein Wort wurde gesprochen obwohl viel sagende Blicke von einem zum anderen gingen. Draco Malfoy aß an diesem morgen allerdings nur untypisch wenig und wich den besorgten Blicken seines Jahrgangs aus. Immer wieder schaute er zunächst zu seinem Hauslehrer und dann zum Tisch der Löwen, nur um angeekelt und übel wieder auf sein Frühstück zu starren bevor der Kreislauf erneut beging.

Eine Bewegung an dem Tisch der großen Katzen entging ihm nicht und er stand schnell und dennoch graziös auf um den soeben weggegangenen Personen zu folgen. Sofort folgte ein Trio aus Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe und Pansy Parkinson dem Vorbild ihres Anführers und folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Als sie jedoch außerhalb nach ihm sahen konnten sie keine Spur von ihm finden. Pansy zog leicht beleidigt die Nase hoch und bat die beiden Jungen ihr zu folgen. Diese liefen ihr brav hinterher wussten allerdings nichts mit dem plötzlichen Verschwindens ihres Anführers anzufangen.

Salazar flog regelrecht durch die Gänge von Hogwarts als seine Tochter ihm mitteilte dass es Probleme mit den Schutzzaubern gab. Anscheinend war es jemanden gelungen diese so zu manipulieren dass es nun einen Ort, außer der Kammer der Geheimnisse, in Hogwarts gab an dem das praktizieren von Todesmagie gestattet war. Während Salazar noch nie etwas gegen Nekromanten und ihre Zauberei hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht das jemand dies ohne seine Erlaubnis tun durfte. Das leise Lachen in seinem Geister das von seiner Tochter kam war die einzige Warnung die er hatte bevor er in ein nicht gebrauchtes Klassenzimmer gezogen wurde und Lippen sich seinem Mund annahmen. Zuerst kämpfte er gegen den unbekannten Angreifer an bevor eine Zunge langsam an seinen Lippen entlang fuhr und mit sanften Beißen ihm ein Stöhnen entlockten. Ohne zu zögern nutze der unbekannte Küsser die Gelegenheit und eroberte den Mund von Harry, seine Zunge langsam und wohlerisch an die seines Partners reibend. Der Geschmack von schwarzen Tee und süßer Orangenmarmelade explodierte auf Harrys Zunge und die Identität seines Aggressors ahnend fing er an die Liebkosungen zu erwidern. Hände strichen langsam seinen Rücken hinunter und umgriffen seinen Po bevor die Hände wieder sanft und zärtlich wurden und den weg wieder seinen Rücken herauf fanden.

Keuchend löste sich Harry von seinem Gegenüber und starrte glücklich in die onyxfarbenen Augen. Ein leichtes Grinsen verzog den Mund der Harry bis vorhin noch gefangen gehalten und geliebt hatte. Schmunzelnd wuschelte sich Harry durch das Haar bevor ihm auffiel das diese Situation gar nicht hätte auftreten dürfen da schließlich niemand außer ihm die Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit hatte. Sofort in eine Kampfstellung verfallend wich Harry zurück und musterte den nun verwirrt aussehenden Zaubertrankmeister misstrauisch.

„Wer bist du und was willst du von mir?", fragte Harry mit einem harten Ton in der Stimme. Die Falten zogen sich zusammen auf dem Gesicht des anderen Mannes bevor dieser anscheinend eine Erleuchtung hatte und mit einem zynischen Grinsen sich leicht verbeugte.

„Mein Name ist Richard Edgeworth, Sohn der Familie MacFargon und enterbt auf Grund meiner Neigung eher Männer ins Bett zu nehmen anstatt von Frauen. Ich bin hier um Euch, werter Salazar Slytherin einen Handel vorzuschlagen dem Ihr nicht entsagen könnt. Ist das nicht so gewesen, Pestbeule?"

Ungläubig starrte Harry seinen Seelengefährten an bevor sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Ohne zu Zögern wechselte Salazar in seine angetraute Form eines jungen Mannes bevor er Severus Snape in die Arme fiel. Wie die Berührung von Schmetterlingen überhäufte Salazar seinen Schatz mit leichten, kurzen Küssen über das ganze Gesicht bevor er seinem Verlangen nachgab und den Mund seines Liebsten mit seinem bedeckte.

Fest umarmend ließen sie ihre Zungen miteinander kämpfen und versuchten mit beinahe verzweifelten Berührungen den anderen klar zumachen wie sehr er vermisst wurden war. So vertieft waren die beide in ihrer Wiedersehensfreude dass sie nicht mitbekamen wie die Tür sich öffnete und zwei Köpfe hineinschaute. Während der brünette Schopf ein zischenden Atemzug nicht vermeiden konnte, grinste der blonde Schopf nur schelmisch und trat in den Raum ein. Ohne auch nur zu beachten wie verstört sein Schulkamerad bei dem Anblick seines verhassten Zaubertrankprofessors mit einem anderen Mann in leidenschaftlicher Umarmung aussah, schloss der Junge die Tür vor der Nase des anderen zu und schützte den Raum mit mehreren Zauber gegen Lauscher, Türöffner und Störer.

Dann fing er an zu pfeifen, denn obwohl er nicht gerade auf Männer ansprach war doch das Bild das sich ihm bot ein sehr erotisches. Als ob er sie mit kochend heißem Wasser überschüttet hätte stoben die beiden Männer auseinander, nur um den Unruhestifter mit einem bösen Blick zu bedenken. „Godric, du hattest schon immer ein sehr schlechtes Timing wenn Zar und ich unsere Ruhe wollten. Darf ich fragen was nun mal wieder dazu geführt hat uns zu stören obwohl ich sicher bin dass du gemerkt hast wie vertieft wir in unsere Aktivitäten waren?" Severus zog höhnisch eine Augenbraue hoch, er hatte es schon immer als störend gefunden dass Godric durch Hogwarts erfuhr wo und wann die beiden Liebhaber gefunden werden konnten und diese Information nutzte um beide bei ihren Verabredungen zu stören.

Als er jedoch hinunter in das Gesicht seines Patensohns guckte, fiel ihm wieder ein was er gestern Abend sich noch versprochen hatte und wen genau soeben beinahe verführt hatte. Schließlich waren die Gründer in ihrem jetzigen Leben gerade mal elf Jahre alt und egal was Severus ansonsten vorgeworfen wurde, er war auf keinen Fall ein Pedophiler. Das war auch ein Grund gewesen sich gestern Abend zu versprechen auf keinen Fall seinen Liebhaber in irgendeiner weise sexuell anzufassen. Ein versprechen welches er bereits beim Anblick seines Liebhabers nicht einhalten konnte. Beim Frühstück hatte er bereits versucht seine Erregung zu verbergen und in Schach zu halten, doch die Erinnerungen an den heißen Sex den Richard und Salazar immer hatten und dazu noch das Wissen dass dieser Mann ihn immer lieben würde, egal was er in seinem Leben auch tun würde, hatten seine Erregung nicht ebben lassen. Stattdessen war ihm klar geworden dass etwas mit Dumbledore nicht stimmt und nur der Bund zu seinem Ehemann ihn aus weiteren Schwierigkeiten und Manipulationen helfen würde. Außerdem pulsierte immer noch die Magie des letzten Abend durch ihn, die berauschende Macht die nur einen kleinen Teil dessen war was seinem ehemaligen Ehemann gehörte, einem kleinen Teil dessen was Severus einst immer dann gespürt hatte als er mit seinem Ehemann verschmolz. Nicht dass sein Ehemann sich jemals über die besitzergreifende Art und seine Weise immer in Kontrolle zu sein beschwert hatte. Das war sogar ein Grund gewesen sich an ihn zu binden hatte Salazar sich ihm anvertraut. Schließlich war es sonst immer Salazar der in Kontrolle war, der das Geschehen lenken musste und immer antworten musste falls was passierte. Das Verlieren dieser Kontrolle in den vier Wänden seines Zuhauses befreite ihn von seiner Last, seiner Bürde und ließ ihn dann wieder Kraft und Mut schöpfen sein Werk als Dunkler Lord am nächsten Tag wieder anzugehen.

Sich selbst verfluchend wand sich Severus von der reizenden Vision seines Ehemannes um, gegen eine der kalten Steinmauern Hogwarts gelehnt, einen klaren Kopf zu fassen. Ein enttäuschter Laut rang aus der Kehle von Salazar, doch auch er hatte vergessen was sein wahres Alter war und sich dem berauschenden Gefühl seines Liebsten hingegeben. Er wusste genau wozu die Küsse geführt hätte wenn Draco, Godric nicht eingegriffen und gestört hätte. Und das wäre für Severus wahrscheinlich unverzeihlich gewesen, seinem elfjährigen Schülers die Unschuld zu rauben, egal was dieser Schüler im früheren Leben ihm bedeutet hatte oder nicht. Und dazu war er Harry Potter. In diesem Leben war er der Sohn seines Erzrivalen, einem Feind dem er noch eine Lebensschuld schuldete. Nervös seine Sachen zurecht zupfend, die dank seines automatischen Anpasszaubers perfekt auf ihn zugeschneidert schienen, wandte er sich stattdessen seinem blonden Schulkameraden zu. „Was hast du eigentlich gemacht? Ich meine, wie hast du uns gefunden? Und war da noch jemand mit dir?" Draco fand die ganze Sache beinahe zum Schreien komisch, doch hielt seine perfekte Slyherinmaske und er nickte nur grinsend Salazar zu.

„Jup, Blaise hat euch beide ebenfalls gesehen obwohl ich bezweifle dass er dich erkannt hat Sal. Schließlich war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den schleimigen und Verderben des Gryffindorhauses Professor Snape gerichtet. Ich habe ihn übrigens ausgesperrt da er ebenfalls auf der Suche nach seinem besten Freundes Harry Potter war." Salazar zog eine Grimasse bevor er von einem Mann zum anderen guckte. „Bevor ich jetzt da rausgehe und Blaise beruhige hätte ich gerne gewusst wie verdammt noch mal ihr beiden dazu kommt die Vergangenheit zu kennen! Ihr beide weder Lords der Magie noch seid ihr Auserwählte der Götter! Als sagt mir jetzt sofort warum ihr eure Erinnerungen habt!" Wütend über seine Hilflosigkeit und Unwissenheit funkelte Salazar seine besten Freunde an. Diese allerdings grinsten ihn nur an und schienen mit Blicken zu kommunizieren wer am besten die Wahrheit sagte.

Nur mit der Schulter zuckend antwortete Severus kurz und knapp: „Du." Verwirrt über die Antwort schaute Salazar nun zu Draco der mit einem theatralischen Seufzer begann zu erklären was Severus meinte.

„Gestern Abend hat du uns alle mit deinem Ausbruch überrascht. Was der Schulleiter heute morgen sagte ist für mich nur Beweis dass hier irgendetwas ganz anderes abgeht als erwartet. Selbst Hogwarts konnte deine Macht nicht eindämmen was dazu führte das ihre Schilde für einen Moment instabil wurden und somit Erdbeben das Gemäuer sozusagen durch rüttelten. Da sie es allein nicht schaffte hat sie uns beide zur Hilfe gezogen und uns einen Teil deiner Macht gab den wir jetzt in unsere eigene Magie integrieren. Du weißt gar nicht schmerzhaft es ist in einen noch nicht ausgewachsenen Körper sozusagen wach zu werden und gleich zu versuchen eine viel zu große Macht in einen viel zu kleinen Körper mit einem viel zu kleinen magischen Kern zu zwängen." Draco schnitt eine Grimasse und rubbte demonstrativ über seine Brust. „Nun ja, nachdem mir klar wurde was passiert ist und wo ich gerade war, musste ich mich natürlich erstmal vor allen Augen meines Hauses, und du kannst fröhlich sein nur meines Hauses das ja eigentlich dir gehört, übergeben. Dazu tauchte natürlich auch noch das Wissen darüber aus das ich leider deine Lehrmethoden in Anspruch nehmen muss um meine Magie wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken da ich bereits mit zwei Jahren geschult worden bin Magie auszuüben." Seufzend und kopfschüttelnd zeigte Draco wie schrecklich das alles für ihn war. Er machte eine Schnute und seufzte erneut bevor er weitererzählte. „Naja, nachdem sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte musste ich dann meine Kameraden beruhigen und mich ernstens zusammen nehmen meinem Hauslehrer nicht irgendetwas zu sagen da ich ihn natürlich sofort als deinen Richard erkannte. Allerdings war ich bis vor eurer Showeinlage nicht ganz davon überzeugt dass er sich erinnerte." Wie eine Katze die soeben die Maus gefangen hatte schaute Draco nun von einem verlegenen Mann zum anderen.

Salazar schüttelte kurz den Kopf und entschied das es wichtigere Dinge im Moment gab als die Verlegenheit und die Kameradschaft zwischen ihnen. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken akzeptierte er die Erklärung bevor er näher an Severus trat, der mit einem leicht errötetem Kopf dastand. Sanft legte er einen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen von Severus und bedeutete mit einem Blick das alles andere im Privatem und nicht vor Godric besprochen würde. Dann dreht er sich zur Tür und blieb kurz davor stehen um zu erklären: „Hogwarts sagte mir das ein Schild zum Schutz gegen Todesmagie außer Kraft gesetzt worden ist. Deswegen müssen wir sofort zum Herzraum." Bevor er die Tür öffnete und dem verwirrten Jungen davor am Arm packte und mitschleifte. Godric und Richard waren ihm auf den Fersen obwohl sie die Szene urkomisch fanden wie der geschockte Junge von Salazar mitgeschleift wurde. Doch wenn ein Schutzzauber bereits außer Kraft gesetzt worden war konnte es passieren dass dies noch bei mehreren passierte. Ein schnelles Handeln war also gefragt.

Blaise war total geschockt das der Liebhaber seines Zaubertranklehrers ihn so einfach mitzerrte. Der Brünette hatte mit Sicherheit nicht vorgehabt das Gesehene jemanden anders außer Harry zu erzählen aber die Dunkle Miene seines Schleifers ließ darauf ahnen das er nicht von dieser Meinung war. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte blickte der Fremde ihn kurz an und vermittelte, wie Harry, so schnell er konnte alle Information in seinen Geist. Keuchend erkannte Blaise die Identität des Mannes und auch was anscheinend passiert war in dem Raum. Ungläubig drehte sich Blaise leicht um und starrte Draco Malfoy an, seinen Kindheitsspielgefährten und Sandkastenfreund der in Wahrheit die Reinkarnation von Godric Gryffindor war. Dieser grinste ihn nur an und zwinkerte bevor auch er ernst wurde und mit Salazar in eine Seitengasse einbiegte die anscheinend in einer Sackgasse endete. Doch keiner der Männer verringerte sein Tempo sondern schritten geradezu auf eine Wand zu. Das Schlimmste annehmend kniff Blaise seine Augen zu, wurde allerdings ungeduldig durch die Illusion der Wand gezogen. Aber anstatt eines festen Bodens unter Füßen hatten die drei Männer den Jungen direkt in eine Fallgrube gesteuert und fielen nun im rasanten Tempo immer weiter nach unten. Blaise griff voller Panik nach dem Körper seines Freundes und hielt sich so fest wie es nur ging.

Der freie Fall dauerte an und an. Doch in der Dunkelheit die in dem Tunnel herrschte konnte Blaise weder seinen Freund noch die Umrisse der anderen beiden Männer erkennen. Ängstlich versuchte er seinen Griff etwas zu lockern und eine angenehmere Haltung anzunehmen, doch sobald sich sein Griff lockerte hatte Salazar die Gelegenheit ergriffen und löste sich von dem Jungen. Dieser fing vor Angst an zu schreien wild um sich greifend um den Körper an den er sich geklammert hatte wieder zu finden. Salazar lächelte leicht als die schreiende Figur seines Freundes in der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde, wie auch vorher die von Severus und Draco.

Er hatte noch so einige Pläne zu schmieden bevor er sich der Prüfung die ihn erwartete stellen konnte und auf diesen Gedanken reagierend hatten ihn die unruhigen Schatten noch nicht aufgenommen. Sie spürten dass ihr Meister nach Ihnen rufen würde sobald er bereit war und begnügten sich bis dahin mit leichten Berührungen an seiner bekannten und vertrauten Aura, die ihnen bei jeder Berührung auch etwas Magie abgab.

Um den Platz eines Lords anzunehmen und seinen Platz in der Gesellschaft zu sichern brauchte man nicht nur magische Kraft sondern auch gute und einflussreiche Verbündete. Dazu würde ein Auftritt als elfjähriger kaum als Versicherung für die Zukunft reichen, besonders dann nicht wenn Salazar wirklich das wagen wollte was er vorhatte.

Seine Pläne enthielten also erstmal auf dem Ball seine ersten Verbündeten zu suchen und sie von seiner Macht sowie seinen Zielen zu überzeugen. Mit der politischen Macht der Reinblüter und damit den Einfluss im fünfzigköpfigen Zaubergamot konnte er so allerhand verändern, besonders die bisherige Rechtslage mit den Dunklen Kreaturen die in seinem Zeitalter geschätzt und verehrt wurden und nun nur als verachtungswürdige Wesen gesehen wurden. Kein Wunder dass Inzest und langsame Genmissbildungen auftraten ohne die Hilfe von Muggelgeborenen und den magischen Kreaturen.

Doch zunächst würde er die Gesetze für diese Wesen abändern müssen um dann langsam den Reinblütern zu erklären wie sie die Magie in ihrem Blut halten können ohne auf Vetternwirtschaft zurückzugreifen. Doch das war nur ein Plan den Harry für die Zukunft der magischen Welt vorhatte. Als Dunkler Lord hatte er natürlich unter anderem auch die Verantwortung seinen Anhängern etwas besseres zu bieten als denen die zwar seine Macht nutzten aber nicht auf ihn hörten. Darüber hatte er bereits am seinem elften Geburtstag nachgedacht, immer noch etwas überwältigt von dem was bisher passiert war. Ein Vorteil wäre natürlich sein persönlicher Schutz und Schildzauber die er bei seinen Anhängern persönlich installieren würde. Doch das schützte sie vielleicht im Haus doch nicht auf der Straße oder vor anderen Übergriffen. Die nächste Idee die ihm durch den Kopf ging war die erneute Einführung seiner Markierung. Nun, zwar hatte Voldemort bereits auch diese Erfindung von ihm geklaut, doch er hatte nie die Originalaufzeichnungen davon in den Händen gehalten und konnte somit kaum über die wahre Macht der Marke wissen.

Schließlich war die Originalmarkierung nicht nur ein Mittel zum rufen, markieren und zur Magiegewinnung als auch Portschlüssel gewesen, sondern hatte auch Dinge die zum Schutz und dem Wohlbefinden seiner Untergebenen dienten enthalten. Zum einen verschwand sie wenn der Träger es wollte, zum anderen konnte niemand mit der Markierung dazu gezwungen werden in irgendeiner Art die Wahrheit zu sagen. Jedenfalls zu denen die nicht ihr Meister waren denn bei ihrem Meister, und nur bei ihrem Meister wenn sonst niemand da war, waren die so gut wie Veritaserum und zwangen den Träger dazu die reine Wahrheit zusagen. Dazu hatte jeder Träger automatisch einen Okklumentikschild der von ihrem Meister gesteuert wurde. Wenn also etwas passierte konnte ihr Meister jederzeit in ihre Gedanken eindringen und alles einsehen was passierte. Natürlich war es ein sehr großes Eindringen in den persönlichen Raum einer jeden Person, aber als Dunkler Lord musste man immer gegen Verräter und Diebe gefasst sein. Und dies war leider der einzig mögliche Weg immer völlig von der Loyalität seiner Anhänger überzeugt zu sein. Wer denken würde ein eigener Okklumentikschild würde helfen würde schon bald enttäuscht werden. Salazars macht konnte durch diese durchbrechen als wären es Streichhölzer. Doch Salazar hatte gar nicht vor in die privaten Leben seiner Anhänger zu schnüffeln. Das einzige was ihn interessierte war ihr Stand zu ihm und sonst nichts. Die Möglichkeit bestand zwar für ihn aber er würde diese nie ausnutzen, denn wer würde schon seinen eigenen Schwestern und Brüdern etwas Böses wollen?

„Also,",überlegte Salazar,„dann habe ich schon Schilde und die Marke für meine Anhänger. Aber irgendetwas fehlt noch." Grübelnd starrte Salazar in die Dunkelheit. Das Versprechens eines Zauberstabes brachte in dieser Zeit nicht viel, genauso wenig wie das Versprechen ihnen die Magie beizubringen. Doch was konnte er dann den Leuten versprechen um sie davon überzeugen dass ihnen bei ihm kein Leid geschehen würde, oder besser gesagt so wenig wie es ging. Der sanfte Streichler von einem der Schatten brachte ihn auf die Idee was genau er seinen Anhängern geben konnte was kein anderer ihnen geben würde.

Schon seit langen waren viele ehemalige Praktiken aus der Mode gefallen und wurden als dunkle Magie verbannt. Darunter gehörte zum Beispiel auch Parselsprache oder die Fähigkeit die Elemente zu beschwören mit seinem Willen. Elementare waren mittlerweile zu Feinden des Ministeriums geworden da diese wussten dass sie keinerlei Macht über sie besaßen. Wie so vieles wurde das verbannt was dem Ministerium eine Gefahr sein könnte oder zu stark war um sie zu kontrollieren. Da Metamorphmagi schon häufiger auftauchten und meist sofort vom Ministerium zum registrieren und für eine Arbeit dort eingeschrieben wurde, konnte man diese gut unter der Fuchtel der Politiker halten. Doch mit den meisten anderen Wesen konnte man dies nicht da ihre Fähigkeiten dazu führten andere Einblicke in die Welt der Magie zu bekommen, die die normalen Bürger nicht hatten. Um einer Revolution oder gar die Überwerfung des Ministeriums vorzubeugen wurden diese Leute also von der Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen. Werwölfe wurden ohne Arbeit und Unterhalt abgespeist und als Monster dargestellt. Vampire galten als Blutsauger und ruchlose Verführer die nur das nahmen was sie wollten und danach ihre Opfer wie Müll oder Getränkekartons wegwarfen. Sirenen und Nymphen galten als Verführer und Illusionisten die jeden der in ihre Fänge geriet in den Tode trieben. Nekromanten waren Bringer des Todes und würden jede Leiche schänden nur um ihre dunklen Magien zu praktizieren. Giganten waren hohlköpfige Barbaren die nur die niedrigsten Triebe kannten und jeden töteten der ihnen auch nur zu nahe kam.

All das waren Vorurteile die das Ministerium langsam in die Gesellschaft einbrachte. Schon vor hunderten von Jahren hatten sie damit begonnen diese Informationen den Leuten einzuimpfen und den Gegensprechern keine Gelegenheit zu geben dagegen zu demonstrieren oder Widerstand zu leisten. Bereits heute war die magische Gesellschaft ein Haufen von zahm und brav mitlaufenden Lämmern die zu allem Ja und Amen sagte was das Ministerium ihnen vorkaute. Doch genau da konnte Salazar anfangen seine Ideen einzubringen, denn nicht jeder dachte so wie das Ministerium. Zum einen gab es da die Todesser die bereits wegen ihrer Überzeugungen gegen das Ministerium war. Dann gab es die eben genannten unterdrückten Kreaturen mit denen Harry eine Allianz eingehen konnte sobald er Kontakte in ihre Kreise kriegte. Und da es immer ein paar Querdenker in einer Gesellschaft gab, konnte er diese mit Sicherheit ebenfalls dazu bringen im zumindest zuzuhören.

Zufrieden mit seinen ersten Plänen deutete er leicht zu den Schatten die ihn sofort in einer sanften Umarmung wiegten. Wohlig erschauernd und warm als auch schützend von den Schatten umhüllt, verschwand zuletzt auch Salazar in der Dunkelheit um sich seiner Prüfung zu stellen.

Schreiend fiel Blaise immer weiter in das Loch das kein Ende zu haben schien. Alleine wedelte er panisch mit den Händen um irgendwo Halt oder die Körper seiner Kameraden zu finden. Doch nichts schien seinen Händen zu begegnen als die warme abgestandene Luft innerhalb des Tunnels. Die Augen gegen die ankommenden Tränen der Verzweiflung zukneifend konnte Blaise nicht das sanfte Licht bemerken dass unter ihm erschien und immer heller wurde je näher er darauf zu kam. Das einzige was er in seinem Zustand bemerkte war der plötzliche feste Boden auf dem er saß, den Duft der Blumen und Bäume, das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Summen der Bienen und das nervige Lachen von jemanden der sich gerade über seine Lage amüsierte. Wütend öffnete Blaise die Augen blinzelnd bevor er die schelmisch zwinkernden silbernen Augen von Draco Malfoy begegnete.

„Was habt ihr getan! Seid ihr von allen guten Sinnen uns einfach in ein Loch zu werfen? Und wo sind wir? Wo sind die anderen? Was in Merlins Namen geht hier vor?" Vorwurfsvoll löcherte Blaise seinen Sandkastenfreund der ihn allerdings nur anlächelte. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend wandte sich Blaise von Draco ab, er wusste er würde keine Antworten von seinem Freund bekommen, und sah sich seine Umgebung näher an. Ihm kam die Gegend seltsam vertraut vor doch konnte er sich nicht erinnern woher. Draco schien dasselbe zu denken denn kurz danach fragte er: "Du kennst das doch auch hier oder? Ich meine wir sind ja viel als Kinder umher gekommen aber dieser Wald scheint mir vertrauter als jeder andere. Auch ist es seltsam hier dass es hier so eine geborgene Atmosphäre gibt. Als ob etwas oder jemand über diesen Wald wacht und uns hier willkommen heißt. Es fühlt sich aber nicht wie Hogwarts an und auch nicht wie ein Ort der Erdmagie, wie Stonehenge. Es ist eher wie..." Ohne Worte brach Draco ab. Er hatte dies bereits einmal gefühlt, auch in Hogwarts hatte er dieses Gefühl einst gefunden, doch nachdem Salazar gestorben war gab es das Gefühl nicht mehr. Nicht dass er glaubte das Salazar an dem Gefühl, dieser Wachsamkeit, dieser Existenz etwas könnte, er glaubte nur das er etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Beide Jungen schauten verloren im Wald umher als plötzlich ein Rascheln aus den Büschen neben ihnen kam. Vorsichtig griffen beide nach ihren Zauberstäben als plötzlich ein brünetter und ein blonder Kopf aus den Büschen schaute. Die beiden Kinder schienen die älteren Jungen nicht zu sehen und schauten stattdessen misstrauisch umher bevor der Blonde aus dem Gebüsch lief auf den großen Baum auf der Lichtung mit einem kleinen Stock zu lief der in die Hand des Sechsjährigen gerade noch so passte. „Dray, warte! Wir müssen und doch anschleichen um den Drachen des Dunklen Waldes zu besiegen!" Wütend schaute Bly seinem hellhaarigen Freund nach, der mit Sicherheit soeben den großen Drachen darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte dass sie beide auf der Jagd nach ihm waren. Schließlich konnte Dray nie dann leise sein wenn es darum ging Drachen zu jagen und Jungfern zu retten.

Doch sein Freund achtete gar auf den Ruf seines Spielkameraden. Er dachte nur daran so schnell wie möglich den Drachen aus seiner Höhle zu locken und ihn zu erledigen. Damit wäre er der gefeierte Held und könnte stolz nach Hause gehen um seiner Mama von den schweren Kampf zu erzählen. „Psst Bly, sei doch ruhig! Allein mein Anblick wird ihm schon einen Schrecken einjagen schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy und wir Malfoys sind berühmt für Erscheinen." Skeptisch schaute Bly seinen Freund an, der soeben, aus einem Geistesblitz heraus entschlossen hatte, sich an den Drachen anzuschleichen. Zwar hatte Bly gedacht dass das Aussehen der Malfoys nichts mit Schrecken zu tun hatte wenn Onkel Lucius davon sprach, aber er war sicher dass sein Freund da besser Bescheid wusste als er selber.

Beide Jungen legten sich auf den Boden um langsam zum großen Baum hinzurobben. Bly war sicher dass ihn Tante Narcissa und Onkel Lucius sowie seine Eltern ihn für die schmutzigen Sachen später rügen würden, doch momentan war nur der Drache wichtig, und dazu war Dray ein ausgezeichneter Ausredenerfinder! Erst letzte Woche hatte er ihren Eltern erklärt warum sie unbedingt in den Teich seiner Eltern steigen mussten. Zwar hatten sie gedacht dass sie dort einen Unterwasserschatz finden würden, aber das war leider nicht geschehen. Stattdessen hatte Dray ihnen erzählt wie eine Nymphe dort aufgetaucht war und sie dazu verführt hatte ihnen zu folgen. Als Geschenk hatte sie ihnen sogar eine Perlenkette geschenkt. Die war zwar von Tante Narcissa eine Woche zuvor wegen einer wichtigen Mission ausgeliehen worden aber anscheinend war es genug Beweis für ihre Geschichte denn ihre Eltern hatten gelacht, sie in warme Handtücher gewickelt und auf die Couch gesetzt mit einem leckeren Kakaogetränk dass die Hauselfen immer machten seit Tante Narcissa es in einem Muggelkochbuch gefunden hatte. Aber das war auch Geheimnis und Bly würde niemals verraten was wirklich an den Nachmittagen wo sich Drays und seine Eltern trafen geschah, genauso wenig wie er von den Abenteuern verraten würde die Dray und er schon erlebt hatten.

„Schau da ist der Eingang zum Drachen!",flüsterte Dray aufgeregt und zeigte auf einen alten Fuchsbau der noch gute fünf Meter unter dem großen Baum auf der Lichtung vor ihnen lag. „Wir müssen todesmutig sein und wie Merlin das Monster aus seinem Versteck locken! Denn sobald der Drache erwacht ist müssen wir um die Hand einer schönen Prinzessin kämpfen!Also mach dich bereit, mein teuerster Freund Bly! Unsere Heldentat wird schon bald in den Büchern verkündet werden und in aller Munde sein und dann sind wir noch berühmter als der Junge-Der-Lebte!" Begeistert von dieser Idee klatschte Bly aufgeregt in die Hände nur um von einem strengen Blick seines Freundes verlegen in seine Hände zu kichern. Langsam pirschten sich die beiden tapferen Zauberer zu der Höhle des Drachen. Kurz vor dem Eingang beschlossen die beiden Jungen wortlos das Angriff die beste Verteidigung war und tosten mit lautem Gebrüll auf die Höhle zu- Doch auf halbem Wege beschloss Dray einen anderen Weg zunehmen um den Drachen zu verwirren und lief im Zigzaglauf hin und her auf die vermeintlich gefährliche Höhle zu. Die beiden großen Jungen, die das Schauspiel bisher amüsiert und leicht verlegen beobachtet hatten, wurden von dem Schrei eines der Jungen jeher aus der Fassung gebracht. Bevor Draco oder Blaise auch nur überlegen konnten wurden beide an das Loch unwillig herangezogen. Doch während Blaise bei seinem kleinen Ich stehen blieb stürzte Draco unversehens seinem Alterego in das Loch hinterher.

Geschockt, ängstlich und weinend starrte Bly in das Loch wo soeben sein Freund drin verschwunden war. Doch kein Laut drang aus der Tiefe und sehen konnte er auch nicht wo sein Freund abgeblieben war. „Dray? Dray! Sag doch was! DRAAAAAAYYY!!", schrie Bly aufgeregt und voller Panik in das Loch doch keinerlei Antwort kam. Blaise indessen bekam keinen Ton heraus. Er wusste zwar dass er irgendwie Draco wieder aus dem Loch bekommen hatte, schließlich war dies doch eine seiner Erinnerungen, aber er konnte sich beim besten willen nicht mehr daran erinnern wie es passiert ist. Schwer schluckend schaute auch er in das tiefe schwarze Loch hinab, doch leider konnte er auch nichts erkennen was auf ein Lebenszeichen seines Freundes hingewiesen hätte. Wissend das er nichts tun konnte und nur als Bobachter galt schaute er stattdessen Bly zu, was er versuchte in dieser unmöglichen Lage zu tun.

Schluchzend vor Angst und Panik wusste der kleine Brünette nicht was er tun sollte. Seine Eltern waren noch zuhause und er hatte Angst seinem Onkel und seiner Tante zu gestehen was passiert war, besonders da sie ihnen verboten hatten in den Wald zu gehen ohne Aufsicht. Heulend vor Kummer, Sorge, Angst und Verzweiflung und vielen anderen für ihn nicht einzuordnenden Gefühlen die sich aber auch sehr groß und unheimlich anfühlten, fiel ihm nur die Gute-Nacht-Geschichte ein die ihm seine Mutter immer erzählte wenn er von einem Albtraum aufwachte. Darin ging es um einen Jungen der ebenfalls sehr verloren war und sehr viel Angst hatte. Doch dieser hatte einen Weg gefunden sich aus der Schwierigkeit zu befreien und Bly war dazu entschlossen das gleiche zu tun wie auch der tapfere Junge in der Geschichte. Leider konnte er sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern was der Junge getan hatte um den Zauberspruch wirkend zu machen, doch Bly wusste die Worte und das der Junge einen Kreis um sich gezogen hatte, einen Zirkel hatte es seine Mama genannt. Das würde genügen müssen beschloss der nun hoffnungsvolle Junge als er seine erste Beschwörungszeremonie vorbereitete um das mächtigste Wesen des Universums zu ihm zu bitten.

Schnell nahm Bly einen Stock und zeichnete, so gut er konnte, einen Kreis um sich herum. Der hatte zwar so einige Kanten und Ecken doch für den Sechsjährigen war er perfekt. Dann kniete er sich in die Mitte des Kreises, dem Loch zugewandt und nach kurzer Überlegung fing er an die magischen Zauberworte zur Beschwörung zu sagen. Leider hatte der Junge nicht nur vergessen die Elemente um Hilfe zu bitten damit das Wesen ihm nichts innerhalb des Kreises antun konnte, auch hatte er völlig vergessen wie seine Mutter ihn gewarnt hatte dies niemals selbst zu probieren. Schließlich hatten bereits mehrere mächtige Zauberer dies versucht und waren alle zufällig von einem kleinen Meteor kurze Zeit später getroffen worden.

In seiner Not beachtete der sechsjährige nur noch den Wunsch seinem Freund zu helfen und sprach mutig die Formeln aus die einst ein kleiner Junge ebenfalls gesprochen haben musste: „Geist der Zeit, Geist des Alters. Geister der Elemente und Geister der Macht. Ich Blaise Vincente Zabini, rufe dich, Götterdrache Bahamut, um meinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Ich bitte um die Hilfe meinen Freund zu retten. Auf das mein Blut und Leben deines sei, auf dass das Leben, Sein und Blut meines Freundes dein sei, auf das mein Lord und Herrscher dein Verbündeter sei und dein Macht auf ewig diese Welt beschütze. Oh Bahamut, König der Drachen und Gott des Seins, bitte erfülle meine Bitte, auf das alles was mein, auf das alles von Draconis Lucius Malfoy, dein sei, damit zu verfügen wie du wünscht. Oh erhöre mich großer Götterdrache Bahamut!" Die Bäume rauschten sanft im Wind der auf kam und außer dem sanften Wiegen der Blätter hörte man nur den schnellen Atem des kleinen Jungen der auf Knien vor einem Loch saß dass seinen Freund verschluckt hatte. Enttäuscht als nichts passierte, ließ Bly die Schultern hängen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen dass sich in einen Schluchzer verlief unterdrückte er mühsam die Tränen und drehte sich um damit er so schnell wie möglich zu den Malfoys kam und über die Geschehnisse berichten konnte. Blaise indessen dankte allen Wesen der Welt dass dieses miserable Ritual nicht funktioniert hatte. Hätte auch nur ein Wesen auf seinen Hilferuf reagiert säße nicht nur er, sondern besonders Draco tief in der Scheiße. Er hatte dem Wesen nämlich alles versprochen, selbst Sklaverei wäre ein besseres Schicksal gewesen als das was er diesem Wesen versprochen hatte. Schließlich hätte er dann nichts eigenes mehr gehabt. Und Draco wäre noch schlimmer dran gewesen. Nein, Blaise wagte nicht die Konsequenzen eines so dummen Rituals zu überlegen.

Doch als Bly sich umdrehte stand ein gleichaltriges Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren und neugierigen aquamarinefarbigen Augen vor ihm. „Warum hast du das eben getan?" fragte das kleine Mädchen mit einem schüchternen Lächeln und stellte sich dann gleich neben Bly um vorsichtig in das tiefe, dunkle Loch zu lugen. „Ich hab das mächtigste Wesen aller Zeiten beschworen!" ,äußerte sich Bly empört über die etwas zu neugierige Frage des unbekannten Mädchens. Schließlich hatte er einen sehr schweren Beschwörungszauber gesprochen, ob es nun geklappt hatte oder nicht, er hatte Respekt verdient. „Ich habe schließlich soeben den Götterdrachen Bahamut beschworen!" ,berichtete er stolz bevor mit einem hämischen Grinsen zu dem Mädchen schaute und sie warnte:" An deiner Stelle würde ich ganz schnell weglaufen bevor er dich hier neben mir sieht und hört wie gemein du zu mir bist und mich nicht respektierst! Denn dann wird er dich verspeisen weil nämlich nur wegen mir gekommen ist!" Mit verschränkten Armen und stolzer Miene wartete Bly darauf von dem Mädchen angehimmelt zu werden, so wie es immer in den Geschichten stand, oder das das Mädchen vor Angst schreiend weglief. Als nichts dergleichen geschah, sondern das Mädchen ihn sogar zu ignorieren schien, wurde Bly beleidigt. Warum konnte das Mädchen nicht sehen was für ein toller Held er war. Genauso toll wie Dray es war. Mit dem Gedanken an seinen Freund wurde Bly blass und starrte das Mädchen an. „Wie heißt du?" bat er das Mädchen um den Namen. Diese verneigte sich leicht vor Bly und antwortete, den Sitten nach :„Mein Name ist Maria Lucinda Severina Luxia Gaunt. Sehr erfreut. Und wie ist dein Name?" Nervös auf seine Lippe beißend verbeugte er sich und stellte sich vor als:"Blaise Vincente Zabini. Ebenfalls erfreut. Hör mal, mein Freund ist in diese Grube gefallen, könntest du bitte hier warten bis ich Hilfe geholt habe?" Flehend starrte er das braunhaarige Mädchen nur an, bis diese den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und sanft fragte: „Dein Freund ist Draconis Lucius Malfoy?" Auf das Nicken von Bly hin lächelte sie freudig und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich war mir nicht sicher ob es wirklich du warst, schließlich ist es ja schon lange her dass ich mal auf so was reagiert habe und du bist nur ein kleiner Junge aber ich freue mich dass ich doch am Rechten Platz angekommen bin. Keine Angst Blaise, ich werde dir deine Bitte erfüllen und nehme deine Gaben dankbar an. Ab jetzt gehört dein Blut und dein Leben mir. Und dein Freund soll ab jetzt mir alleine gehören, sein ganzes Sein und Wesen werde ich ab jetzt für mich beanspruchen. Keine Sorge, ich passe immer auf das auf was mir gehört!" Mit einem Zwinkern und einem Lächeln schaute Maria in das Loch hinein bevor sie in den Tiefen verschwand.

Ein Schrei blieb in Blys Halse stecken als er sah wie das kleine Mädchen in dem Loch verschwand. Dann, als ob der Teufel hinter ihm her wäre, lief Bly so schnell es ging in die Richtung von dem Haus der Malfoys um endlich das zu tun was er von Anfang an hätte tun sollen: Hilfe holen.

Blaise wurde unwillkürlich mit seinem jüngeren Ich mitgschleppt obwohl er gerne dageblieben wäe um zu sehen was jetzt geschah. Schließlich erkannte er etwas was sein naives ich nicht erkannte. Das Mädchen war ein Wesen gewesen dass seine Opfergaben mit Freuden angenommen hatte. Ob sie nun Bahamut bezweifelte er sehr, schließlich war Bahamut ein Drache und kein menschliches Wesen. Aber sie war irgendetwas was sich jetzt für die Opfer die er von sich aus und für Draco dargelegt hatte, daran machen würde Draco zu retten. Er verfluchte seine naive Art und sein löchriges Gedächtnis. Denn bis heute hatte er keinerlei Ahnung mehr gehabt dass dies überhaupt geschehen war. Tatsächlich wusste er was passieren würde sobald Bly an dem Haus der Malfoys ankam. Ein riesiger blauer Drache würde über die Baumwipfel kommen und Dray lachend auf seinen Rücken. Er würde Dray dort abliefern und dann plötzlich in einem weißen Licht verschwinden, eine typische Art dass Illusionen verschwanden wie er jetzt dank Harry wusste. Und dann würde beide Jungen denken dass es nur ein fantastischer Traum war. Was es nicht war. Es war leider nur zu wahr das Blaise, als er ein kleiner naiver und unschuldiger Junge war, sein Hab und Gut sowie das Leben seines Freundes geopfert hatte nur um einer Rüge von seinen und den Eltern seines Freundes zu entgehen. Er hatte in selbstsüchtiger Art alles verloren wovon er noch bis vor kurzem gedacht hatte dass es sein war. Wütende Tränen und heiß glühender Selbsthass erschienen in Blaises Augen. Dass was er in nichtsahnender Besorgnis damals getan hatte, hatte nun nicht nur seinen Freund in Bedrängnis gebracht, sondern würde auch dafür sorgen das sein Lord mit neuen gefährlichen Karten zu tun hatte. Das Spiel des Lebens war soeben um so einiges riskanter geworden als ein kleiner dummer Junge einen Götterdrachen gespielt hatte.

Draco saß stumm neben dem kleinen Körper des blonden Jungen. Im Moment konnte er sich nicht vorstellen dass er das war was dort so lag. Das sanfte Licht der Flechten und Pilze um ihm herum zeigten ein schauriges Bild. Ein Arm war durch eine scharfe Klippe etwas weiter oben vollständig abgetrennt geworden beide Beine waren um 180 Grad verdreht und schienen nur noch an einigen Sehnen an den Hüften zu Hängen. Der Rumpf des Jungen hatte viele Abschürfungen und aus einer Seite kam eine scharfe Spitze heraus. Draco konnte so einige Eingeweiden sehen die durch den Rutsch und einem Riss der Bauchdecke heraushangen. Eigentlich hätte der Blonde tot sein müssen, aber selbst jetzt versuchte die Magie des Jungen alles um seinen Körper wiederherzustellen, ihn am Leben zu erhalten und ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben sich zu retten. Doch mit jedem Blutschwall der aus der Armvene austrat, mit jedem schweren Atemzug der durch gebrochene Rippen noch schwerer wurde, fing das Leben aus dem kleinen Körper an zu weichen. Draco starrte das Wesen nur mitleidig an. Er hörte die Verzweiflung von Bly als er nach seinem Freund rief. Hörte wie er kurz danach ein sehr sehr schwieriges und gefährliches Ritual als totaler Anfänger und natürlich völlig falsch durchführte. Hörte wie jemand anderes hinzukam bis plötzlich ein helles Licht in die beinahe Dunkelheit des Lochs kam. Dies verwandelte sich sobald es den Boden erreicht hatte in ein kleines Mädchen welches mit unheimlicher Desinteresse den zerstörten Körper vor ihr ansah. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite legend schien sie den Kampf ums Lebens mit morbider Faszination zu beobachten, bevor sie mit einem grimmigen Lächeln den besinnungslosen sechsjährigen ansprach:

„Weißt du Draco irgend woher kommt mir diese Szene sehr bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich weil ich einst ebenfalls einen anderen jungen Mann aus der gleichen Lage wie dich befreit habe. Ich weiß dass du nichts davon weißt, schließlich warst du bereits mit deiner Verlobten zusammen und kaum etwas außerhalb hast du wahrgenommen. Aber ich erinnere mich so gut an ihn, so gut weil ich ihm damals geschworen habe dein Glück nicht zu zerstören. Als ob ich das getan hätte Liebster. Ich habe dich einfach vom fernen beobachtet und mir gewünscht dass ich deine erwählte sei. Wusstest du dass mir dein Freund aus früheren Tagen bereits ewige Treue geschworen hatte? Oder dass wir seelenverbunden bist weil du mir einmal deine Seele anvertraut hast um deine Familie zu retten. Erst da habe ich dich als meinen Gefährten erkannt und von da an bin ich dir im jeden Leben gefolgt. Ich habe jedes Leben mit dir geliebt obwohl du nur so eine schwache Kreatur mit einem so starken und wunderschönem Herzen bist. Doch manchmal kam ich zu spät sowie im letzten Leben, Godric. Mein schöner Godric war bereits verliebt und verlobt in eine wunderschöne Hexe, was hätte ich da ausrichten können? Und als dann noch dein Freund mir das Versprechen abnahm dich nicht zu verletzen indem dich kennenlernte und somit deiner Verlobten abspenstig machte, so habe ich mir geschworen sich nur noch vom Fernen zu sehen, dich vom Fernen zu schützen. Ich liebe dich so sehr dass ich auf alles Glück was diese menschliche und schwache Hülle mir bieten mag absage und wieder zu dem werden wollte was ich einst war bevor ich dich kennenlernte. Ein Götterdrache der die Menschen beobachtet und nur dann eingreift wenn es erwünscht ist. Doch weder mein Herz noch Lady Schicksal waren gütig zu mir und haben mir erneut eine solche Hülle geschenkt. Mein Liebster, es tut mir Leid aber ich kann das Geschenk das dein Freund mir machte nicht abschlagen. Zu weh tut der Gedanke ich könnte dich erneut an die Frau verlieren die um dich kreist wie die Planeten um die Sonne. Deswegen mein Schatz, mein Herz, nimm meinen Atem und damit meine Macht erneut in dir auf. Sei wieder meine Fessel und meine Erlösung in dieser tristen öden Gestalt eines Menschen."

Ohne zu Zögern lehnte sich das junge Mädchen vorwärts und küsste den schlaffen und blutigen Mund des Jungen unter ihr. Dracos Augen weiteten sich als er sah wie ein helles Licht durch den Mund des Mädchens in den des Jungen eindrang bevor es verschwand. Doch das Licht schien nun durch den ganzen Körper des Jungen zu dringen und begann ohne Unterlass ihn wieder herzustellen. Der Arm wurde wie ein Magnet wieder an die Schulter von Dray angezogen. Der Riss wurde verschlossen nachdem alle Organe wieder ihren Rechten Platz gefunden hatten. Die Spitze die ehemals den Körper durchbohrt hatte wurde in weißes Licht aufgelöst und die Beine wieder gerichtet. Als das Licht durch keine Verletzung oder Öffnung von Dray gesehen wurden konnte lag der kleine blonde Junge ruhig, als ob er schlafen würde, auf dem Boden. Alle Wunden waren verheilt und nur die noch rissige Kleidung und die Blutspuren ließen an das groteske Bild erinnern. Seufzend winkte das Mädchen einmal über den Körper des Jungen und stand dann auf. Wie von Zauberhand waren nun sämtliche Spuren des Unfalls verschwunden und der Junge wachte stöhnend auf.

„Wo bin ich? Und wer bist du?", fragend starrte er das kleine Mädchen welches ihn allerdings nur stumm anlächelte. Langsam ungeduldig werden guckte Dray sich um, doch konnte er kaum etwas interessantes finden im trüben Licht der leuchtenden Pilze und Farne.

„Komm steig auf meinen Rücken und ich verspreche dir dich nach Hause zu bringen. Schließlich hast du meine Höhle gefunden, junger Mann und das soll belohnt werden. Also anstatt du mich tötest, bringe ich dich mit Hilfe meiner Schwingen nach Hause. Ein wahrer Drachenritt, na wie gefällt dir das?" Ungläubig und verwirrt starrte Dray sie nur an. Das kleine Mädchen sollte der böse große Drache sein? Darüber konnte Dray nur lachen. Doch bevor er seinen Gedanken auch nur aussprechen konnte zwinkerte ihm das Mädchen zu und verwandelte sich in pures Licht. Dray hielt schützend seine Arme vor die Augen und das nächste was er fühlte war eine warme ledrige Haut unter seinen Händen und das Geräusch von lauten Schwingen, wie die von Onkel Adalberts Eule Kuwai, nur noch viel lauter.

Als er seine wieder öffnete starrte er überrascht auf den Wald der einige Kilometer unter ihnen lag. Tatsächlich saß er in jenem Moment auf dem Rücken eines Drachen der ihn, wie versprochen, nach Hause trug. Jubelnd vor Freude fing Dray an zu schreien und zu kreischen. Der Drache schien es gelassen zu nehmen den sechsjährigen so ausgelassen schreien zu hören und flog gemächlich auf das Haus der Malfoys zu. Dray war immer noch am Jubeln und am Grinsen als der Drache ihn langsam auf dem Boden absetzte. Bly war ebenfalls da und starrte mit Faszination auf den Drachen der gleichmütig zurückstarrte. Mit großer Aufregung und Freude erzählte Dray ihm sogleich wie er es geschafft hatte den Drachen zu zähmen und ihn dann in einem wilden Ritt bis hierhin zu führen während er den Brünetten ins Haus schleifte.

Draco, der unfreiwillig den Flug mitmachte, und Blaise, der mit wütender Miene und zusammengepressten Lippen dastand, waren diesmal anscheinend am Ende ihrer Erinnerung angelangt. Doch bevor sie sich fragen konnten was jetzt geschah fixierte der Drache sie plötzlich mit einem Blick und huffte vor Verärgerung. „Wie es Lady Schicksal wünscht werdet ihr Euch erst wieder an dem Tag erinnern, wenn ihr erneut die Prüfung der Wahren durchlebt. Dann werdet Ihr von euren Opfergaben wissen und dessen was ihr mir schuldet. Ich verspreche Euch ein weiteres Jahr Bedenkzeit bevor ich Eure Schuld einhole. Doch bedenkt dass egal was ihr tut, Eure Schuld bei mir bestehen bleibt, ein Leben lang."

Ernst nickten die beiden Freunde und Kameraden den Drachen zu, bevor dieser sich in ein helles Licht verwandelte und über die Baumwipfel verschwand. Beide hatten heute neue, gefährliche Dinge erfahren. Der eine über seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft, der andere über ein Versprechen und eine Bürde die ihn sein ganzes Leben begleiten würde. Beide Erkenntnisse würden unbekannte Wendungen ergeben, aber in diesem Moment brachte es beiden jungen Männern nur Kummer.


End file.
